dbz world
by dazit
Summary: Three girls get transported to dbz by a witch in training. The only problem is that only one of the girls is a fan of dbz.
1. New student

Yay! My first story! I'm gonna run around with a toothpick and poke various objects with it! And then I'm gonna... I'm gonna...ok I think I'm done being hyper for now.???: Well then, shall I do the disclaimer or?  
Yeah, yeah. I only own 4 characters: Zoe, Laura, and Katana.  
???: That's only three.  
Eh? Oops! I also own the old hag.  
???: HEY!!  
Everything else I don't own em.

**New Student**

Zoe's POV

What a beautiful day it is outside! And here I am stuck in history class. Ugh! As the teacher continues to drone on about, pfft, I don't remember. All I do know is that if the teacher catches me nodding off in class again I will get a detention. A Saturday school detention. 'Must fight sleep.' I shut my eyes. My head starts to go down.

_Splat!_

My head jerks back up. 'I'm awake!' I glance to my right while pulling out a spit wad off of my face. Laura had a plastic straw, smirking at me, and ready to reload. How to describe Laura is simple. Today she is wearing a black shirt with red letters saying 'My give a DAMN"S busted!'. Her pants were a bit ragged with chains hanging out of her pockets. Her favorite color is black. I guess that is why she dyed her hair black. If I had to place her in a category I would choose gangster. I nodded my head slightly to her in thanks. I glance outside and sigh.

_RRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!!_

YES!! A five minute break before the next class! As I walk out Laura slaps me on the back, causing me to wince.

"It sure is a good thing I am here to keep you awake huh?"

"You mean, it is a good thing that Katana dared you to keep me awake."

"'By any means necessary,'" Laura mimicked horribly

"C'mon. We are going to be late."

"So?"

I roll my eyes and walk toward class.

Normal POV

Zoe walks into the classroom and scans the room until she sees Katana. Katana is combing her long, blond, shiny hair. Today she is wearing a one piece, green dress. Zoe sits down next to her. The bell rang and, right on cue, Laura comes waltzing in as if she had all the time to spare. She walks towards her friends and sits next to Zoe.

"Why do I have to be in the middle?" Zoe whines.

"So you won't fall asleep again, moron," Laura bluntly said.

"That wasn't nice to say," Zoe whispers back.

"I'm nice?"

"Both of you be quiet! If you haven't noticed yet class has begun!" Katana hisses.

Zoe apologizes while Laura snorts, mumbling, "Yes, miss goody two shoes," and faces the teacher.

Just as the teacher was about to hand out a group project on the hypothesis of a possible alternate dimensions, a knock is heard, and, when the door opened, there stood a strange looking girl. She wore a red cap. Her clothes looks like something dug up in the dark ages. She gives the class a pearly yellow smile. Some of the students gives her a hesitant smile back while everyone else gawks at her.

"Ah, how rude of me. Come in. Come in. Students, I would like for all of you to meet Lily Nogard. She is a foreign exchange student from Egypt."

Laura leans over and whispers to Zoe and Katana, "With a name like that, I would move too."

"Did you say something Laura?" the teacher asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Laura was just telling us about her unique and beautiful name, sir," Katana hastily explains before Laura could make a foolish retort.

"Aw, well take a seat Lily. Anywhere will do."

As Lily walked toward the back, everyone watched. Almost everyone. Zoe picked up her library book and began to read it, again. For the tenth time. Straight.

Odd meeting

School is finally over. The weekend starts as Katana and Zoe are waiting for the bus to arrive. Laura comes up to them with a big bag of cookies.

Katana looks at her with disapproval. "FYI, I am not gonna let you do that much longer."

"What? I was just telling that twerp, George, that he owed me for taking care of those bullies for him."

"Let me guess. He promised you cookies and twenty dollars."

Laura shoves a oreo cookie in her mouth, "Bingo. Here, want some?"

"No thanks."

"I'll have some!"

Laura givesZoe a cookie. Zoe takes it and munches on it while reading.

The bus arrives. Zoe sitsnear the window. Katana sits next to her. Laura would've sat further back but she caught sight of what Zoe is reading. She sat down one seat behind them.

"How much longer are you going to be reading that stupid book?" Laura asks.

Zoe lowers the book and frown.

"She might be reading it until she remembers every word and picture. If only you spent that time on your work." Katana sighed.

Zoe saves her page and sets the book down.

"I bet you fantasize that you were there." Laura teases, " That book is retarded. Same thing with the show. I mean, the people there either die or fights with some mutant freak!"

Zoe's eye twitches. She hates it when someone talks negatively about her favorite show. Balling up one of her fists, she whispers quietly and threatening, "I don't make fun of your favorite shows Laura. I suggest you do the same towards me or else."

"Or else what? You can't hurt me and y-" She was interrupted by a syrupy voice.

"Mind if I join you three?"

The girls look in shock (Zoe), horror (Katana), and amusement (Laura) as Lily sits next to Katana.

"Zoe, is it? What are you reading?"

Zoe snaps out of her shock and lifts the book up for Lily to see.

"It called Dragon Ball Z. It is the first manga of the series."

"Aw, yes. Wonderful place that is. Beautiful when there is little fighting going on." Lily spaces out. "Oops, I lost track of what I was saying. Zoe, mind if I ask you a few questions? If you could be in the world of Dragon Ball Z where would you be?"

Laura and Katana groans together. "Not again." "Zoe's gonna start rambling on about that dumb show again."

Zoe ignores them. "I guess a year or two before Raditz went to Earth."

"I see...Will you be alone?"

Zoe looks at her in confusion at first. "Alone? Oh I understand. Nope, my two friends will be with me." she said with a smile.

Lily's caught off guard. 'My, my. Even though her friends make fun of her, she still chooses them.' "I have one more question. What will be your abilities?"

Zoe opens her mouth but is interrupted.

"She wants to be a great inventor. She will be as strong as some psychopathic freak. Not to mention the ability to hide her power level."

Katana adds, "She also wants to have an extra appendage, though I don't know why, and the ability to control herself when she transforms into whatever that thing is called."

Zoe's face turns red as she mumbles, "Oozaru"

Laura snorts, "Whatever. Let's just call it a giant albino monkey, okay?"

Lily gets up. "Great! That's all I needed to know. I will give your friends abilities too. We might meet again in the future." With that said, Lily spins around and walks briskly off the bus.

"That was weird." Zoe said

"Well I think she just came here to pick on you Zoe. That wasn't very nice of her. Isn't that right Laura?"

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm sorry for picking on your manga, book, whatever your reading. Now what are we gonna do about our science project?"

That went unanswered as the bus drove off.

Yay! First chap done. R&R please!


	2. POV

**Disclamer: I dont own dbz! -Sniff..runs off crying  
Lily: O.o she is depressed. Uh okay. R&R or else...i dont know. STOP CRYING!  
Why?- cries harder**

* * *

Katana's POV

"I'm home!"

My mom and dad comes in with smiles on their faces. Mother is carrying our white, minature poodle, Fufu. I would've named him Kuku but my parents told me that it sounds like someone laughing. Personally, I see no difference between what I originally choose and the alternative name. I hug and kiss my parents cheek. I pat Fufu's head while he is squirming to get down. After discussing the events that went on, mother declared that we go out to eat. Father agreed, telling me to wear my party dress. I smile as I race upstairs. Although my friends are poorer than me, I do my best to hide that fact. I pull out a light blue dress. The dress has pictures of roses with various colors. I dress up and leave with my parents.

Before we arrived, my mother tells my father and I to close our eyes. This is a silly game we have played since I was four years old. Whoever picks the place gets to drive, except me because I don't have my permit yet, and tells everyone to close our eyes. As soon as mother parked she told us to open our eyes. Mother's choice today is Variety! This resturant serves almost anything from sushi to cheeseburgers. My stomach rumbled. "Well let's not just stare at it. Let's go in and eat at the buffet," said father. My stomach, and I, agreed. As we eat we loose all track of time.

When we come back, we declare that eating out was the perfect idea. I look at the clock. It is almost eleven o' clock! I pat the sleeping Fufu on the head before I go upstairs and pick out a night dress. Tonight it is pink with laces around the collar. Smiling stars pattern my night gown. The length should reach down to my ankles. As I get dressed for bed I think of all that has happened today. 'What are we going to do on our project? Laura and Zoe might pick something foolish. Wait, will we get to choose our group? Note to self: ask the teacher tomorrow.' I reach over and shut off my night light.

Zoe's POV

Home sweet home. The house has been quiet since my brother moved out. I came home and finished my homework and studies before my mom came home. I glanced at the clock. 8:00. Okay, I have one hour before my mom gets off work and two hours till bed time. My mom was a librarian and I choose to go to bed around ten. I walk in my room and pop in a movie. 'Pocahontas' came on. I sang along some of the words. I am 14 years old and still act like a five year old at times. Eh, oh well. Around nine fifteen, I hear my mom come in. I reach over and shut off my TV. My mom comes in to wish me good night.

"Did you have a nice day at work mom?"

"It was okay. I had to get on to some people for being too loud. What about you? Did anything exciting happen at your school?"

"A new student came in during science class. She looked...unusual. Like some sort of witch trying to fit in."

"Don't call people witches, Zoe," mom scold.

I apologize. Mom kisses me on the head. She smiles, "Remember the time you complained about highlights?"

"Yeah." I grab a locket of hair. It is blond mixed with a few strands of my natural hair color, brown. "I preferred natural hair color. But now it doesn't bother me now. In fact, thanks for making me highlight my hair!"

This is what we do before we go to sleep. Take a walk down memory lane.

Mom gets up and declares that we both should be hitting the hay. I agree. She looked beat. She left and after hearing her bedroom door shut I finished watching the movie. I changed in to my pj's. I am wearing a Christmas shirt. I keep my sweat pants and socks on. I glance at the clock. I have fifteen minutes left. I finish reading DBZ. As I lay in bed I can't help but to compare the new 'girl' to fortune teller Baba. As I fall asleep I have this strange feeling that something will happen the next day. Something out of the ordinary.

Laura's POV

I walk up the driveway and sigh. I enter the house. The room smells like beer and stale bread. Figuring my lazy excuse for a dad is at the bar, I go to my room. I open the door and scream. My stupid, retarded brother is reading my diary!

"Get out! Get out of here now before I kill you and throw your corpse out instead!"

He jumps and tries to escape with my diary. I try to grab his neck and my diary but only manage to grab my precious before he screams out of my room.

"I hope you become road kill too!" I slam my door shut. I leaf through my diary, making sure that the dweeb didn't rip any pages out. Seeing that everything is in order, I toss it on my dresser and collapse on my bed. The springs groan in complaint. I start feeling guilty about my reaction. 'Great, I have been around Katana too much.' I get up and tried to locate my brother.

He was in the livingroom, curled up on the couch. I put my hand on his shivering shoulder.

"Hey, twirp. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I guess I still had my bad ass attitude on."

He gives me a bear hug. Hey I may sound like a punk at school but when it comes to my little brother I can be as sweet as a kitten declawed..

I pull away from him after five minutes. My 'Give a damn's busted' t-shirt was soaked by his tears. "Hey. Let's make some macaroni." I see his eyes sparkle in ecstacy and a smile appear on his face.

It is almost midnight. Time for me to sleep. My little bro has fallen asleep a while ago while we watched the 'snow channel'. Also known as static on a lame excuse for a television. I get up and go to my room, carrying my brother with me. I tuck him in our bed. I roll out a sleeping bag on the dirty floor. I put on a cap, giving my hair some protection. I shut my eyes and try not to imagine what would happen when my most likely drunk dad would do when he gets here. I was almost asleep when I heard a strange voice mumbling faintly.

??? POV

My crystal ball reveal my three subjects sleeping. I glance at my ancestors magic book. 'Hmm...where is it?' I turn the page and find the spell I have been looking for. 'Okay. Now how did the spell go. Oh, yeah.' I put my hands on the crystal ball and hum. In my mind I transfer what I have learned about the three teenage girls. Then I imagine the girls future abilities. The crystal ball transforms itself into a curled up crystal dragon.

"Interesting sssubjectsss. They will be quite an entertainment for usss."

I chuckle. Yes these girls will indeed prove to be entertaining. The miniature dragon looked at me. I nod my head allowing it to complete the spell. The dragon transforms back into the crystal ball. I mumble the dimensional transfer spell. I clap my hands once. The ball glows a bright yellow then fades to black.

I blink. 'Did it work?' The ball came to focus and I smile. My spell was a success. There lay the three girls, still wearing their pajamas, a few feet from each other. The ball transforms again.

"Pardon me misssss. I am afraid that one minor problem hasss risssen. The girlsss are on the planet Richoresss, the sssame planet that the three sssayins are currently purging."

My face turned ghost white. I look at the dragon and whisper one word, "Opps!"

* * *

**Hahah! Witch in training screws up.  
There is good news, i think. Three sayjisn will make their appearance next chapter.**

* * *


	3. Raditz

**I don't own uhhh...whatever it is im writing about.  
Lily: O.o You don't remember dbz, which you don't own.  
Dont own what?  
Lily: Your suffering from amnesia again aren't you '  
...Who are you? Get out of my mind! -chases Lily off with a banana.**

* * *

Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz are currently having loads of fun blowing stuff, and primitive aliens, to oblivion. 

"This is awesome! Look at the weak creatures skitter around! Ha!"

"Enough Nappa! Hmm, strange. My scouter just picked up three power levels. Heh. Their power level only reach 1400 combined. Raditz this shouldn't be too much trouble for you. Go check it out and kill them if they are a threat. We will finish here."

"Yes sir."

Raditz flies off. 'Strange, we already purged this side of the planet. Sneaky little bastards! To think that they can get away this easily. Although I have to admit they seem stronger than the other creatures we have been killing.'

Katana wakes up first. She feels something hard on her back. She sits up, still half asleep. She reaches over to push off her covers only to find it not there. She opens her eyes and gasps. She wasn't in her bed. In fact she wasn't even in town. She looks around frantically and spots two other girls. Both has black hair, one with yellow highlights. She almost screams, but her mind kicks in. Those bodies are Laura and Zoe. She gets up and runs to Zoe first, shaking her.

"Five more minutes mom"

"Zoe wake up! I think we have been kidnaped!" Katana yells.

Zoe sits up and gape. Her eyes bulge in horror and fascination. Katana gets the feeling that Zoe will be in that position for a while so she runs to Laura and screams in her ear, "Laura! Get up! We have been kidnaped!"

Laura shot up and throws a punch. Luckily, Katana manages to dodge her attack. Katana sits down appalled that Laura almost punched her.. Laura looks around. "What are you guys doing in my dream?"

"Laura this is not a dream! This is real. Pinch yourself if you don't believe me."

Laura pinches herself and looks at the red spot. "This cant be happening. Where are we?"

"I-I don't know, but wherever we are I want to leave."

"Screw that! Let's explore and while we are at it let's beat the pulp out of whoever put us here!"

"LEAVE!"

"STAY!"

"SHHHHH!! Do you guys feel that?" Laura and Katana stop arguing and look at Zoe. Zoe is shaking violently. "I have a feeling that we should hide. Like NOW!"

Zoe grabs Katana and Laura with surprising strength and she drags them behind a huge purple boulder. They only had to wait two minutes before they heard a whistling noise and someone or something walking near their hiding spot.

"Come out. I know where you are at! Show yourself now and I will consider making it painless. If you don't, in the next ten seconds, I will make you wish you were never born!"the 'kidnapper' said calmly.

"Did you hear that?" Laura whispers, "What a sick monster! He is going to rape us!"

The other two girls look at her with disgust. "Get your head out of the gutter!" Katana whispers back.

"I think I am going to hurl," mumble Zoe.

Just then, their hiding place blows up. The girls scream and crouch down, throwing up their arms to protect their face. After the dust thinned out, they lower their arms. They looke around in confusion. Nobody was there. Zoe squeakes. Laura and Katana look at her. Zoe is looking up with her mouth open wide and bulging eyes. She was shaking. The other two look up as well and gawk. There, ten feet above them, stood a man with strange armor on. He has spiky long hair. His muscular arms are crossed. He has something green covering his right eye. He's smirking at their reaction.

Laura reacts first. She jumps up and points her finger at him, "What the heck is your problem?! Grrr. Get down here so I can punch that smile off of that ugly mug you call a face!"

The man frowns but, surprising, did what she said and lands several feet from them.

"Who are you!"

"Tell me your names first and I might give you mine."

"Why you" Laura's left eye began to twitch. A vein was sticking out of her forehead.

"I-I-Im K-Katan-na," Katana stuttered pointing at herself. She points a finger at the pissed off girl. "Th-that is L-Laura." Katana then points at the still paralyzed and shaking girl. "That is Z-Z-Zoe."

"There! Are you happy now? Quit chuckling and tell us who the heck you are!"

The man stopped, "I will if you be more polite. If not, well, not only will I not tell you my name but I will force you to be more polite."

Laura cracks her knuckles and neck. This was a sign that Laura was beyond ticked and was about to charge the man when she hears a whisper. The three look at Zoe. She stands up and slowly walks toward the man. Her mouth is moving but none of them could make out what she is saying. Her eyes are still bulging. She passes Laura and stop.

"Hey Zoe! Do you know this guy?" Katana askes.

"It can't be." Zoe takes a step back. "Raditz."

"Who?"

Laura calms down slightly, "A dumb name for a dumb idiot." The three look at him.

The man is shocked! 'How could this girl know who I am? Hmm.. it seems that she hasn't completely recovered like the other two. She must know more than them. I should see how much she knows. Better yet, I'll take her to Vegeta and see what he thinks.' He smirks. "I am surprised you know my name, Zoe is it? Perhaps you could do me a favor and come with me. I have some comrades here that might want to see you."

Zoe takes a sharp intake of breath. 'Shit! That means that Nappa and Vegeta are here too! Crap, crap, crap! We are soooo dead!'

Before Zoe could answer, Laura and Katana jumped in front of her.

"There is no way that you are going to leave us behind, Mr. Raditz!"

"Yeah! We are going too! If not, she is staying here! We are sticking together so deal with it Furball!"

"Furball?" Raditz raises an eyebrow.

Zoe relaxes slightly. "Once she picks a nickname she sticks to it until she gets used to you enough for her to call you by name. So you better get used to being called that until then."

Raditz shrugs his shoulders. 'I have been called worse.' He turns around. "Okay, fine. But I am only making one trip!"

Next thing he knew, a pair of arms are wrapped around his neck. He turns his head and sees Laura.

"Looks like Laura agrees one hundred percent. Zoe, what are we going to do?"

Zoe gnaws on her lower lip. 'He is mostly after me. I have an idea but I know that I am so gonna regret this...' "How about Raditz hold you-"

"WHAT! What if he decides to drop me?! No way! Besides what will you do?"

"I could grab his tail..."

Katana opens her mouth to question this statement when she was interrupted.

"No way, in seven hells, are you to touch my tail!"

The girls looked at Raditz. He sent the two girls death glares. Zoe in particular. 'If I am correct, she knows full well what happens when a sayjin's tail is grabbed.'

Zoe raises her hands in defense. "I was joking. Just calm down." She finishes her idea. "Anyway, I would hold on to his legs. That way if he decides to drop you I will let go."

"So you are saying that he will be dragging you while he walks towards his comrades?"

"You bakas! I will not be walking. I will be flying."

Laura punches the air, "Sweet!" Katana's face turns a slight shade of green. "I am afraid of heights." Zoe snaps at Raditz, "Don't call us bakas!"

"Grrr. Just hurry up or I will leave you stranded here!"

Laura agrees after smacking Raditz's upside the head. Raditz only growled.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" 

"Stop screaming you stupid girl! You're giving me a headache!"

Stop calling us stupid! And you need to cut your hair; it's bugging me!"

"..." Zoe kept her eyes shut, hanging on to Raditz legs for dear life.

* * *

**How will Nappa and Vegeta react to the girls? Will they live? huh?/yes**.

* * *


	4. Vegeta and Nappa

**Lily: What are you doing?  
Reading.  
Lily: Aren't you going to do the disclaimer?  
Sure. I don't own dbz. Now go away so I can finish reading this manga.  
Lily: Uhh...you do realize that this is your third time reading that.  
-glares- Go...Away...  
Lily: Fine...Crazy bookworm. -A dictionary hits her in the head-**

* * *

Nappa and Vegeta are sitting down, bored. Destroyed buildings and body parts litter the area. Vegeta's scouter goes off, indicating that something is coming. Vegeta stands up. "It's about time! Wait. There are four energy levels coming." 

Nappa cracks his knuckles. "Good. I want to blow the freaks up.".

Raditz begins to descend without warning. Zoe shuts her eyes, takes a deep breath and releases Raditz's legs. About seven feet off the ground she lands on her butt, wincing in pain. "Baka.." mumbled Raditz. Once he lands he releases Katana. Katana hunches over and clamps a hand over her mouth as if she is going to throw up any second. The feeling passes when she saw Zoe. She runs over to her, "Are you okay?" Zoe responds with a grunt, still squeezing her eyes shut.

"Hey! Ride's over! Get off my back now!" Raditz snaps at Laura. He hears snoring. He turns his head and sweat drops. 'What the...She fell asleep!' With a growl he shrugs her off.

"OW!" Laura gets up, glaring at Raditz. "What was that for, Furball? Huh? Can't a girl get any sleep around here? What are you two staring at?!" She whirls on the two strangers.

Nappa gawks at them while Vegeta raises an eyebrow at the sight. "You better have a good explanation for this Raditz."

"I do, my prince. You see-" he motions with his hand in Zoe's direction, "These girls are not natives here."

"No duh." Laura approaches the spike haired guy. "You must be the servant on account of you being so short." Vegeta began to fume. Laura didn't notice as she looked at the other guy. "So that must mean you are the leader on account of you being ten times uglier than Furball."

"WHAT!! How dare you insult me like that you worthless trash! I am the-"

"NAPPA! SHUT UP!" Vegeta growls at Laura and whispers darkly, "You girl are treading on dangerous turf. I am Prince Vegeta, prince of all Sayjins."

Laura crosses her arms, "And that means what to me. If you think that I am gonna grovel at your feet, you are wrong Midget."

"What did you call me?!"

Laura smiles evilly, "Midget."

Vegeta growls. A vein is popping out of his forehead as he forms an energy ball in his hand. He lifts his hand, making Laura look right at the ball. Laura raises an eyebrow. 'He is going to blind me? What a stupid punishment.' Vegeta was about to release the ki ball when a scream interrupted him, fallowed by Laura getting tackled by a girl with blond streaks in her black hair.

**Three minutes earlier**

Katana askes Zoe to stand up. Zoe winces in pain but manages to stay standing.

"Can you walk?" Zoe takes a few hesitant steps forward. It hurt but other than that, she was fine.

Katana grabs Zoe. "Don't do that again! For a moment there I thought that you were seriously hurt!"

"Sorry."

"Why are you keeping your eyes shut?"

"I don't want to be scared stiff or die of heart failure when I see Raditz's comrades."

Katana raises an eyebrow in confusion and looks over at Laura. Laura has already made one of the men angry. Seriously, the man was literally red in the face!

"Uhhh, Zoe?"

"What did you call me?!"

Zoe's snaps her eyes open. She freezes in horror as she sees Vegeta raising an energy ball in front of Laura's face. 'No! It can't end like this! Laura doesn't even know that she will die when he releases the energy ball! SHIT! I have to do something! Anything!' A crazy idea came to mind and reacts without hesitation.

She screams while running towards Laura, tackles her, and begins to apologize as fast as she can. She apologized for intruding, Laura's behavior, the insults, everything. She looks up at Vegeta. "Please, Your Highness. Don't kill us."

Vegeta starts chuckling, then laughs his head off. Nappa soon joins in. Raditz chuckles nervously. Katana rushes over towards her friends and pushes Zoe off of Laura. 'Has Zoe gone berserk? She knows better than to tackle Laura.' Zoe continues to stare at Vegeta. 'Please let this be a positive laugh. Please!' Laura gets up with a growl. **(A/N: Due to the rating of this story, Laura's thoughts won't be mentioned at this time. Sorry for the inconvenience)**

* * *

**Finally another chapter done. R&R! If you don't...oh well. I'm gonna keep this updated anyway. XD  
**


	5. Three conditions

**I don't own dbz, only my oc characters  
Lily: Being kinda blunt today aren't we?  
-shrugs shoulders and grunts-  
Lily: okay...on with the story i guess..**

* * *

Laura opens her mouth but Katana clamps her hand over Laura's mouth. "Do you want to get us killed?" Katana whispers. Laura glares at everyone as Katana removed her hand, mumbling curse words.

The three sayjins stop laughing. Vegeta glances down at the girls. "You three amuse me. Very well," Vegeta's smirk turns into a frown, "but on three conditions."

"Name them," Zoe boldy demands.

"One," Vegeta points at Laura, "Get your friend to choose her words more carefully if she wants to stay in one piece that is."

"You hear that?" Katana asks, adding, "It would be wise if you make an exception for once."

"Never!" Laura snarls, "I refuse to make an exception to the likes of you. You hear that Spike?"

"Spike?" Katana and Zoe questions her in union. Raditz tries to keep a straight face. Nappa shakes his head, amazed at Laura's stubborn stupidity. Vegeta's right eye starts twitching.

"I will, however, change you nickname. I now deem you Spike. Congratulations!" Laura adds sarcastically.

Zoe gulps and lowers her gaze. "It is rare f-for her t-to change nicknames." Katana adds, "So, err, I guess th-that is your new nickname. Wh-what is your second c-condition?"

"Hmph. Second condition: Stop stammering!"

Katana and Zoe flinch. The girls look at Vegeta. He's annoyed, no doubt. The two girls nod their heads. Laura snorts mumbling, "Whatever."

"Hey girl." Nappa walks up to the girls and crouches next to Katana. Katana shifts away, wrinkling her nose. 'When was the last time he bathed?' Nappa points a finger at Laura, "Better watch what you say."

'Bite me!' Laura opens her mouth to reply, thought better of it, and settled with a growl. 'What should I call Mr. Bald and Butt Ugly?'

Vegeta lifts three fingers. "Third condition:...Stand up."

Zoe immediately obeys. Katana and Laura looks at him, confused. "Pardon? The third condition is to stand up?"

Vegeta growls at Katana threateningly.

The girls stand up. Zoe begins to fidget. Laura crosses her arms. Katana shifts uncomfortably at Vegeta's stare. She closes her eyes.

Vegeta continues to study them. 'They are probably going to more trouble than they are worth but something tells me that there is something unique about these girls.' "Third condition is to decide who you will partner up with when it is time to leave this planet."

"HUH?!" Everyone looks at Vegeta in surprise.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. Next chapter will be funnier. ...aftermath is short too...I can't think of anything to say...Damn, I hate being blunt.**  
**Lily: Now you know how I felt up there.  
...yep...r+r**


	6. transportation

**Okay. Thischapterilongerthanthelastone. Ihopeyouenjoythisone. Bytheway, Zoestartstogetbadluckonthischapterandthenextonetoo.  
Lily: O.o What are you talking about? Slow down so the reader can understand you better!  
Idon'twantto! Oh,andNappaissmarterthanIoriginallyplannedon,butohwell.  
Lily: have you mentioned a disclaimer about not owning dbz yet?  
No,butyoudid. Thanksfordoingitforme!  
**

* * *

Nappa figures it out first. "Oh, I get it. Since there are six of us now then each of us has to share a pod with one of the girls." 

"Wha- No way! There is no way that I am going to share a pod with any of you disgusting men! Why can't you guys share one?"

They all got a disturbing image. The men starts to get angry again. Katana's face turns a shade of green. Laura attempts to look innocent.

"I like Vegeta's idea." pipes a disturbed Zoe.

"Fine," grumbles Laura.

The two genders huddle in separate groups.

* * *

**Girls **

"What do you gals think? There is no way that I am pairing up with, uhh. I forgot his name... Anyway, I caught that bald's man odor and he reeks!"

"So? Spike not only has short man syndrome but he is also a spoiled brat."

"How could you call him a brat? He looks older than us."

"And your point is?"

"Never mind. Hey! What do you mean 'so'? That man smells worse that a dumpster!"

"You have been near a dumpster before?"

"Of corse I have!"

Zoe remained silent. 'Laura and Vegeta don't get along. Katana and Nappa is not a good idea. I know what the three sayjins are capable of. Laura has already given Raditz a nickname and it doesn't seem to faze him much. Katana is good with being polite and mannerly when nervous. Okay. So that means-'

"Hellooo? Anyone in there?" Laura waves a hand in front of Zoe's face. Zoe snaps out of her thoughts. "What?"

"Since you know more about the men than we do...I don't mean it like that Laura!" Zoe glances at her. Laura is making a gagging face. 'Huh? ...OMG! Disturbing images!' Zoe looks immediately back at Katana.

Katana rolls her eyes, "Anyway, we decided that you should pair us off."

"Got any ideas?"

Zoe hesintantly smile, "Yeah, I got an idea."

* * *

**Men**

"Are you sure about this?" Nappa askes.

"Don't question me." Vegeta turns towards Raditz. "Now, explain to me why you brought them here instead of killing them."

"Yes sir. You see, these girls are a bit more unusual than the creatures we have encountered."

"Duh," Nappa states. "Two of them has the right mind to keep their mouth shut while the other one is too stupid to realize what is going on!" Nappa let out a small laugh as he picks up a rock and smashes it. The dust blows into Vegeta's face.

"Nappa!"

"Oops. Heh. Heh. Sorry about that sir"

Humph. Don't let it happen again. Continue."

"That girl over there," he jerks his thumb towards Zoe, "seems to know more than her comrades. After I blew up their hiding spot she was smart enough to look up. She recovered more slowly when she saw me. Somehow, she even knew who I was! When I mentioned that I have comrades here, she seemed even more petrified. It was like she knew exactly who I was referring to." Raditz looked at the huddled girls. "That is why I brought them here."

"Hey! I got an idea. Why don't we knock that girl out, kill her friends, and leave with her? I'm sure it will be a lot easier."

"I was thinking along the same lines. However, while I was talking to them, the girl's energy started to act strange."

Vegeta scans them again. Their combined power level has risen significantly to 3560. "They are all coming with us. Nappa, you will pair off with..."

* * *

The two groups explained the plan to each other. Laura and Raditz were immediately paired of. Both nod their heads in agreement. The next pairing was more difficult. 

"I am not going with him! He smells awful!"

"Hey! The main reason I stink is because we have been here for almost a month!"

"I didn't need to hear that! Eww! There is no way I am going with you!"

"I am the Prince! I decide! So quit complaining!"

Zoe stomps her foot. "No!" As scared as she is, she is not going to allow Vegeta to win this. Vegeta looks at her and scowls. "Katana cares about cleanliness. You are cleaner than Nappa, making the best combo. I will go with Stinky here!" Zoe points at Nappa.

"How dare you talk to Prince-"

"Stinky!"

They group looks at Laura. She is smiling. She points at Nappa and starts to repeat, 'stinky' rapidly. Raditz looks at her with a 'What the hell is with this girl' expression.

"Oops." Zoe mumbls.

Katana smacks her forehead. "Good job Zoe. Nappa's nickname is now Stinky."

"What?! Don't call me that!"

Laura sticks her tongue at him. A thought occurrs to her. "Hey. How big are these ships?"

The sayjins, and Zoe, points at a nearby space pod. Laura's eye twitches. Katana becomes more uncomfortable.

After much more arguing and insults later, they were finally on their way. Sleeping gas was used to allow a more 'comfortable' rest. Laura's position was to sit on Raditz. She almost immediately succumbed to the gas. Raditz smirked before going to sleep. Katana stayed away from Vegeta by pressing herself against the door. Vegeta shut his eyes and fell asleep. It took five more minutes before she passed out, using Vegeta's chest as a pillow. Zoe followed Katana's idea. Nappa watched Zoe fight the gas in amusement. Zoe smiled faintly, seeing Nappa also fight the evil gas. It took an extra fifteen minutes before both fell asleep almost simotaniously.

* * *

_"Permission to land granted."_

The voice jolt the girls awake. Katana notices her position and immediately jerks away from Vegeta. Vegeta ignores her. Laura wakes up in a bad mood. Seeing Raditz smirking wasn't helping. Zoe wakes up with a cramped neck. "Sleep well?" Nappa mocks. It took a second for her to realize where she was. When she did, though, her face paled.

The pods lands safely. The pod doors open and the creatures there are surprised at what they saw. Three girls stagger out wearing an odd type of clothing. **(A/N: Still in pajamas. Yeah. I'm mean.)** The three sayjins come out more gracefully. The pod doors close and is transported to a sanitizer room.

Laura and Katana look around them in fascination. Zoe remains paralyzed. "Dude, this place is awesome. It's like the ship on Star Trek."

"You watch Star Trek?" Katana ask.

"No. I just felt like comparing this ship to the show."

Vegeta walks towards them. "That's enough gawking! Come. We need to report and introduce you to the boss of this ship."

"This ship isn't yours?" Katana askes, surprised.

"No."

"Bummer." Laura walks towards Zoe. She notes that Zoe is trembling. 'What's with her?' She shakes Zoe's shoulder. Zoe starts to whimper. Laura raises an eyebrow. Katana became concerned. The other three are immediately suspicious.

"Zoe is there something you need to tell us?" Laura askes her.

Zoe looks into Laura's eyes and whispers with a shaky voice, "Whatever you do, don't give him a nickname."

"Give who a nickname?"

"Don't give Fre-" Zoe's eyes roll up to the back of her sockets and faints.

Raditz catches her. 'She knows.' Katana rushes over to her and checks her pulse.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Nappa said, "She just fainted. All girls do that."

"Shows how much you know," Laura mumbles. She notices the creatures watching. "What are you things doing? Go get help!"

"Cancel that order." Vegeta faces Laura. "Remember condition one? Take it to heart if you want to avoid a slow death here."

"Are you threatening me?"

Vegeta smirks, "No. Just giving you advise."

"Hello? What about Zoe?" Katana pipes up.

Vegeta starts walking towards a dim hallway. Raditz picks the unconscious girl up, bridal style. "Guess he wants us to report first."

"Well he should at least answer me." sighs Katana, fallowing them.

* * *

**Ok. I'm tired now im going to sleep. If you don't know what I said up there don't worry. It was mostly pointless with hints on this and next chapter. Speaking of that...  
**

**Next chapter the girls meet Zarbon and will Zoe wake up in time to prevent a disaster?**


	7. The big three

**I don't own Star Trek. or dbz for that matter.**

**Lily: A little late on that Star Trek disclaimer aren't we?**

**Don't make me throw you into that dimension! **

**Lily: That's a late threat, not to mention pointless. Won't that mess up the story? After all, I did send them there in the first place.**

**...oh yeah...**

**Lily': duh.

* * *

**

They fallow Vegeta. The hallway they enter is dark. They stop before a pair of tall doors. Raditz sets Zoe down. Nappa knocks on the door. A creepy voice answers almost immediately, "Enter!" Zoe moans and shudders. Vegeta glances at them. "Wake her up and stay here." With that, the men enter the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**In the room

* * *

**

Three sayjins are bowing down before three men. On the left side stood a fat, pink thing with warts on him. On the right, a tall man with bluish skin and green hair that is braided. In the middle hovered a hovercraft...thing. Inside it was a creature. It has white and pink skin with two horns sticking out of it's head. It is currently scolding the sayjins. "Tsk. Tsk. It took you a month to rid the inhabitants on the planet Richoress. I expected more from you three."

"I could have destroyed that place in less than a week." the green hired guy, Zarbon, boasts.

"What took you so long?" the pink man, Dodorion, sneers.

"Well monkeys?" Freiza snaps. The sayjins stiffen.

Raditz starts to speak, "Master Freiza, we ran into a few difficulties."

"That is no excuse!" Dodorion growls. Just then, the door flew open with a bang. All of them look to see the unfortunate soul who entered without knocking.

"Who are you?" Freiza snaps. Instead of answering, the being turns and bolts out the door. In the dim light, they saw a pale face and black hair. 'Idiot!' Vegeta scowl mentally. 'Can't they fallow a simple order?'

"Zarbon," said Freiza, "find and bring him to me." After he left, Freiza looks directly at Vegeta. His scowl did not go unoticed. "Explain!"

* * *

**EARLIER

* * *

The hallway became silent. Katana looks around, not seeing much, and shakes Zoe. Laura looks around too and soon she became bored. Walking up to the door, she presses her ear to the door.**

"What are you doing?"

"Eaves dropping. Now shut up so I can hear."

Katana tsked, but didn't bother stopping her. Laura hears voices. She presses closer to hear what they are saying. The door started moving. She realizes, too late, that the door wasn't shut completely. She fell on her face with an "Oof!"

"Who are you?" an unfamiliar voice snaps.

Laura doesn't answer. Instead, she turns around and hightails it out of there.

Katana gapes at her. "Laura what did you do?"

"Run now, talk later." Laura picks Zoe up and runs. Katana hesitates a moment, remembering Vegeta's order, before running after Laura.

They ran a while before turning a corner and stopping to rest. "I can't believe you Laura! Can't you stay out of trouble for five minutes?"

Laura glares at her and puts her finger to her lips. Both girls hear footsteps. Laura sets Zoe down and faces the corner hunching down into a fighting position. She bends her knees and lifts a hand in front of her face, making it resemble a claw. A fist drew back, ready to go when it is time to fight.

"What if it is one of the sayjins?"

"That is who I am hoping for." Katana gives Laura a confused look.

The footsteps slow down as it came nearer to the girls hiding spot. Laura waits. She sees a white boot and, shuting her eyes, throws a punch at the intruder. Her fist came in contact with armor. It took a few seconds before the pain registered in Laura's brain. "OW!" Laura starts to shake her hand. She flexes her fingers to make sure that none were broken. "What is your prob-" Laura freezes as she gapes. Katana blushes and giggles. Laura also blushes, "Err. Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

The man chuckles. "It's alright. You have quite the arm, miss. My name is Zarbon." Zarbon makes a sweeping bow. Laura shifts her feet uncomfortably. Katana blushes harder.

Zoe wakes up. She sits up and rubs the back of her neck. She glances at Katana. "Are we dead?" Katana looks at her, "Yes and we have gone to hunk heaven!" she squeals. Zoe slowly stands up, clutching her head. 'If we are dead then why do I have a headache?' She looks up and sees Zarbon smiling at her. "Hello miss." Zoe's eye twitches. She gulps, turns around and runs away from them, screaming. Too bad she didn't realize that they were at a dead end. Zoe hits the wall and is knocked out.

Zarbon blinks in confusion. 'Okay. She ran the opposite direction than most ladies do, and that wasn't a scream of delight. Sounded more like fear. Odd.'

"Zoe!" Laura and Katana snap out of it and rushes over to her. Laura lifts up Zoe's head. "She's bleeding some, but other than that she is fine." Katana looks at Zarbon. He hasn't moved and looks perplexed. "Could you please help us?"

"No, but my master can. Currently, though, he sent me to find an intruder."

"Oh. That was Laura."

"Katana! Shut up!" Laura's face is red with embarrassment.

Zarbon chuckles, "I see. Well come along." With that, he turns around and walks off.

"Should we fallow him?" Laura asks. "I mean, just because he's handsome doesn't mean that he can be trusted."

"He said that his boss can help us." Katana walks after Zarbon.

"Define help," mumbles Laura, dragging Zoe along.

Zarbon opens the door, giving a small bow. "Ladies first." Katana giggles and Laura blushes slightly.

The girls look around. The room has rows of odd looking statues. Zarbon walks briskly past them and bow down before something standing in the middle of the room.

"This them?"

"Yes, lord Frieza." The creature eyes them. Another creature shows up saying, "They look tasty."

Katana's face flushes. Laura gets the sudden urge to toy with him. She points a finger at him asking, "Who are you?" "My name is-" "What are you?" He growls at her.

Katana nudges Laura. "I don't think nows a good time to goof off like that."

Laura shrugs her shoulders.

The creature walks up to her and punches her in the stomach. Laura hunches over in pain. "The name's Dodorion. You better remember that girl!" He looks at Katana. 'She fell unconscious. How pathetic.'

* * *

**So far things are looking good for them...NOT**

**Next chapter, they will fight saibamen, sayjins, or both. I don't know yet.**

**r+r plz**


	8. dark hour

**Lily: What are you eating?**

**Blood.**

**No its not. Your eating a bottle of ketchup! Quit acting like a cannibal!  
**

**-squirts ketchup on Lily- Your bleeding!**

**Lily: No I'm not!**

**Im gonna eat you! And I dont own dbz...pity.**

**-Lily gets chased off and slams a door-**

**What just happened...cool! Ketchup! -eats bottle-**

* * *

Frieza chuckles, "I have an idea. Pick up the unconscious girls. Monkeys! Get out here."

Laura struggles to get up. She watches the sayjins walk towards Frieza. She glances to her right. Dodo brain, Dodorion's new nickname, is holding Katana. Prissy, Zarbon's new nickname, holds Zoe in a standing position.

"Pick one and punch her until she bleeds and stays down." Frieza instructs.

Vegeta nods his head and walks in front of Zoe. Raditz chooses Katana, leaving Nappa to fight Laura. Katana wakes up. She notices Dodorion holding her. "What's going on?" Dodorion releases her, figuring she can stand on her own now.

"Your first Nappa. Begin!" Frieza commands.

Everyone watches as Nappa throew a punch at Laura. She jumps aside, barely dodgeing it. She returns the punch, but Nappa dodges it. Seeing an opening, Nappa kicks her side. She cries out in pain as she flies into a wall then on the ground. She struggles to get up, blood dripping from her mouth. Nappa walks up to her and pushes her back down with his boot. "Stay down." Laura snarls, "Curse you Stinky. Curse you and all you freaks to hell!" Nappa frowns and presses his foot harder on her back. Laura hisses, cough up a lump of blood, and collapses.

"I expected a more entertaining fight from you Nappa. Your next Raditz. Try to make it more entertaining." Frieza said.

Katana's eyes filled with horror. Tears began to fall down. She looks at Raditz and pleads his name. He shakes his head and goes into fighting position. Katana leans on Dodorion, her legs threatening to buckle.

"Begin!"

Raditz punches Katana's face. She collapse, blood spurting from her broken nose and busted lip.

"Hmmm. That was pitiful."

Vegeta faced Zoe. 'I'm impressed. She did a good job faking, but now it is time to stop this charade.' A blue aura surrounded his fist. He pulls his fist back and waits for Frieza's signal.

'He seems eager to fight her. Perfect.' Frieza chuckles, "Begin!"

Vegeta throws the punch at Zoe's face and connects with...Zarbon's armor, indenting it. Vegeta shoots a mixed look of surprise and anger at the crouching and smirking Zoe. 'She must have planned this the whole time!' He shuts his eyes and grits his teeth in agrivation. He feels a hand wrap around his neck. Thinking it's Zoe, he does a side kick. When he hears an annoyed growl, he realizes that he should have looked first.

"You stupid monkey! You did that on purpose!," Zarbon lifts Vegeta up and tightens his grip, "Apologize now!"

"Put Vegeta down and control that anger of yours Zarbon." Frieza calmly says.

"But sir!"

"You dare to defy me?" Freiza askes threatening.

Zarbon immediately drops Vegeta and bows down in apology. Vegeta backs away from Zarbon and rubs his neck, ashamed at his weak state. 'How could that girl be faster than me? Her power level doesn't even come close to me! I have to become stronger!'

Frieza approaches Zoe. He smiles when he sees her eyes widen in horror as she slowly backs away from him. Zoe's back presses up against the wall. Freiza stops in front of her and, without warning, punches her chest. Zoe screams in pain. Frieza kicks her side, sending her into a statue ten feet away. "That is for giving me a migraine from your screaming! And this is for destroying my statue!" He shoots a ki ball at her. He tells the sayjins to take them to the medical wing. "If this girl survives," he kicks the unconscious,"then they can stay."

Laura struggles to get up, ignoring the pain. "You son of a-" Before she could finish her sentence, Vegeta knocked her out by hitting her neck. Laura passes out.

Katana is too numb and horrified to say anything as Nappa picks her up like she is a bail of hay. She sees Vegeta kneeling over Laura and Raditz slowly picking up Zoe. Dodorion, Zarbon, and Frieza are standing nearby, smirking. Katana feels darkness creeping up on her. She gladly welcomes it, hoping that this is all just a horrible nightmare.

* * *

**Wow...**

**Dont worry, they will live. Next chapter will be longer and we learn some interesting things from Laura and Zoe.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	9. Hospital room

**This story is brought to you by ME the creator of this story who does not own dbz!**

**Lily: ...no more advertising shows for you...**

**Thank you miss. Now don't forget, the number is-**

**Lily: Don't listen, just read.  
-takes microphone away hides it-**

* * *

**2 Days Later**

* * *

Katana wakes up to find herself in a hospital bed. She shuts her eyes and sighs in relief. 'It was all a nightmare.' 

"Aw. So you finally woke up."

Katana looks at the speaker and screams. She tries to back away from the talking reptilian bird, but only manages to loose her balance, taking her bed and various objects with er as she lands on the floor.

The creature laughs, "You sure are a loud one! Please calm down. I don't plan on hurting you. I am the doctor who helped you recover so quickly. Your friends haven't woken up yet."

When Katana hears this she asks, "Where are they doctor?"

"One is over here." The doctor points out Laura. Katana ruches over to her side. Laura has a bandage around her waist and neck. The doctor walks up next to Katana and sighs, "She probably would have recovered better if Vegeta didn't practically throw her at me. 'Heal her or else' he says. Sheesh! You would think that he would have taken better care with an injured female!"

"They didn't get along very good," mumbled Katana.

"Oh. That's why...Hmm?"

Laura begins to wake up. She sits up and mumbles, "Damn _her_ and those freaks!"

"Welcome to the world of the living!" the doctor greets.

Laura stares at the doctor blankly, "Are you good or bad?"

"Do you consider me good if I tell you that I am the one who repaired your broken bones and bandaged you?"

Laura nods her head and looks at Katana. Laura falls off her bed, laughing and gasping in pain.

Katana kneels beside Laura, worry etched on her face. "Laura! Are you okay? Why are you laughing?"

"Y-Y," more laughs, "Your nose has a leech on it!"

"WHAT?!" Katana looks for a mirror. When she finds one, she looks in it and screams. Flapping her hands in distress she cries, "Get it off! Please, oh, please get this thing off of my beautiful nose!"

Laura and the doctor are laughing their heads off. The doctor manages to calm down first and explains to them that it is not a leech. "It is a mechanism that repairs your nose and makes it less sensitive the next time your nose is hit." Katana blushes in embarrassment and stammers an apology for her over reaction.

"It sure is a good thing that this room is empty!" Laura continues to laugh, "If not, then we would have been kicked out of here due to your stupidity!"

"You said it was a leech!"

"It looks like one. See if it feels like one!"

Katana ignores her last statement,"Oh, hush your mouth!"

"Not gonna happen!"

"Ahem! This room has another patient. She is in the recovery tank."

Laura and Katana stop bickering and look at him in confusion.

He sighs, "Obviously, you two don't know what that is either. Follow me and I will show you. Both of you should be able to walk with little pain now."

The girls found out he is correct. They walk into a room with five odd looking machines.

The doctor motions with his hand, "These are the recovery tanks. You can tell if one is in use by seeing a being strapped in and is surrounded by a special kind of liquid. This fluid cleans and prevents infection in wounds." He walks up to the one in the middle and starts to type something into a miniature computer. The girls walk up to it and gasp, "ZOE!"

"She came here in critical condition. Multiple broken bones, loss of blood, and a cracked skull. It's a miracle that she is still alive. Not to worry, she should be fully recovered in a few days. In the meantime, you two should rest. It's been a frantic hour for us all."

Both girls yawn and head to bed.

"Are you sure she will be okay in there?" Katana asks.

"I can assure you, miss, that she will be just fine."

"You heard the doc. Go to sleep," Laura mumbles.

Four days have passed and Zoe still hasn't gotten out of the tank. The doctor claims that is is only a miscalculation and they shouldn't worry.

Katana and Laura are playing 'Go Fish'. Katana is winning and Laura is starting to call her a cheater.

"How am I cheating?"

"You shuffled the cards in your favor!"

"You shuffled them after I did!"

"Quit making excuses and go already!" Laura huffed.

Behind them, the hear the exit/enter door open. Injured soldiers usually come in. Some heathy soldiers become injured in the medical wing too. It's not Laura's fault that her and Katana are wearing white gowns and that the cocky soldiers can't keep their hands to themselves. The doctor scolded both of them once. "My limbs has a mind of their own doctor! I'm not kidding!" is Laura's normal excuse. Thanks to her, visitors rarely come.

Katana ignores the door, not wanting to get grossed out again. Laura glances at the door curious to know how screwed up this guy is. She got a big surprise. She gapes when she sees three beings with monkey tails wrapped around their waist stroll in, uninjured.

Laura stands up, points a finger at them, and snarls, "Hello Spike, Stinky, and Furball. What the hell are you bastards doing here?!"

The three glare at Laura. Katana starts to get nervous. 'I don't want to be involved in a fight. I need to distract Laura somehow.' She looks at her cards and gets an idea. "Got any three's?"

Everyone looks at her in confusion.

"What?" Laura asks.

Katana lifts up a three of diamonds. Laura glances at her cards and flicks a three of hearts at her. "Here! I quit you cheater!"

"Just because i won the last four card games doesn't make me a cheater! I am just better at card games than you are."

"Your are not better at card games! You are a C-H-E-A-T-E-R!"

"No I'm not!"

"Will you two stop arguing!"

"Don't interrupt our argument Spike!"

"For once I agree with you Laura. You guys just ignore us and do what you came here to do!"

Vegeta got the message and walks past the arguing girls. Nappa and Raditz follow him, giving the girls questioning looks.

As soon as they went into the recovery tank room Laura realize what Katana has just said. She smacks Katana upside the head, "Are you insane?!" She turns and rushes off after the sayjins, Katana following after her.

Vegeta was interrogating the doctor when Laura rudely interrupts him by ramming the three sayjins to the ground. Katana jumps in between them apologizing for Laura's rudeness. The doctor stops the upcoming fight, "Stop this instant! This is a room for the critically injured, not the soon to be injured! And no, Vegeta, I don't know when she will fully recover!"

Laura gawks in surprise, "You guys are worried about Zoe?"

"Hmph. It is none of your concern woman!" Vegeta scowls and crosses his arms.

Raditz laughs, "Yep! Prince Vegeta has a crush on her!"

Vegeta snarls and shoots a ki ball at Raditz. Raditz dodges it, causing the energy ball to fly into a tank.

"VEGETA!!""SPIKE!!" They all shout at him. Vegeta steps back, his eyes widening is shock.

Laura laughs, "We scared Spike!"

"Shut up you stupid girl! Prince Vegeta's scouter is going off!" Nappa snaps. Katana helps by clamping her hand over Laura's mouth. They see Vegeta take another step back. "What is it sir?"

"This scouter must be malfunctioning!" No sooner had he said that, the scouter blows up. Then they all feel it. The feeling that something is near and growing more powerful by the second. They look around, trying to find the source. They don't knotice that Zoe's tank is glowing slightly.

* * *

**Some random hallway**, a quarter mile away from the medical wing, Dodorion is scolding some soldier when they hear a faint explosion. Dodorion shrugs his shoulders, figuring that someone went over board in the training room. The only problem is that the training room in a different direction, away from the noise.

* * *

**Back in the medical wing**, everyone is soaking wet. Everyone is gaping at where the middle recovery tank was at. Pieces of the recovery tank is everywhere, including in hair and in the walls. Smoke is sizzling in random areas. Where the tank was, stood someone. Zoe staggers out, her shoulders sagging. Pointing a shaking finger at the frozen doctor she says, "Never Put Me In One Of Those Things Again." Zoe passes out drained of most energy.

* * *

**Laura sucks at card games, is a sore loser, and Zoe hates being inside those tanks. I wonder what surprises await the girls now that Zoe is...was awake.**

**Next chapter, Zoe will give advice on fighting a new enemy!**


	10. small mystery

**I don't own dbzzzzz...or the moviessszzzzzzzzz...**

**Lily: Aww. she's sleeping! For once, this isn't going to be a random-**

**-covers head with pillow- Go away evil flying vegitables!**

**Lily: ..nevermind.**

* * *

**Warning: will have movie characters. **

* * *

**Zoe's POV- Dream mode**

Darkness surrounds me as I float in midair. I hear a creepy laugh behind me. I turn around and see Vegeta chuckling.

"It seems another sayjin has survived."

"Wha-"

Suddenly Nappa and Raditz appear beside Vegeta. Both of them are smiling. I am getting annoyed.

"Our race will remain pure." Another voice spoke behind me. I spin around and gasp. Two beings stood there. One has a scar over his right eye, making him half blind. He is wearing greenish clothing and a white cape covers his left arm. The man standing beside him is tall, skinny, and muscular. He is wearing golden wristbands, necklace, and boots. I gulp and step back, only to hear another voice to my left.

"Proper age it seems." I look to my left and see...Turles?

I snarl at them, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Hey! Is that a tail?" I glance to my right and see a confused sayjin. I blink, "Gok-"

'KAKAROT!!!"

"AHHH!" Goku blasts off and I jerk back just in time to see a pissed off Legendary Super Sayjin pursuing him.

Then they all start to laugh. The laughter increases each second. I cover my ears. "Stop laughing! It is driving me more insane than I already am!"

The laughs only increased more. I feel a surge of power rush through my body as I scream, at the top of my lungs, "STOP LAUGHING!!"

**End Dream mode**

* * *

I open my eyes and see a gray wall. 'Note to self: Next time you hear Vegeta laugh, punch him in the face.' I try to sit up. I only manage to lift my head up before I got lightheaded. 'Why do I feel so weak?' 

I hear a dull 'thwack' followed by a growl behind me. I turn my head and see Nappa holding a piece of twisted metal. He is growling at Laura, while rubbing his head. Laura is failing to fake innocence by pointing a Katana, who is mopping up strange bluish gunk off the wall. Vegeta and Raditz are picking stuff up and disposing them by incineration. A reptile bird is typing something into a big screen computer. They got done in ten minutes and I feel more rejuvenated.

The reptile, who I presume is a doctor, turns around and thanks them. "This place is cleaner than it was before the tank explosion."

'Tank explosion? Was I caught in it? I that why I felt so weak?'

The creature continues, "and as promised, I will not repert what happened."

"You better not!" threatens Laura.

Vegeta turns around and leaves.

I watch Nappa walk off, "Things would have gone faster if someone wasn't goofing off most of the time." He jerks a thumb in Laura's direction.

"At least I don't smell Stinky!" Laura shouts.

Nappa spins around and snaps back, "Stop calling me that!"

Laura smirks, " I think not."

I quietly sigh, 'and she wonder why I sometimes compare her to Vegeta.' I see Nappa shaking in rage. 'He's getting worked up because of being called 'Stinky'? That's kinda sad.'

"Nappa hurry up!" I hear Vegeta shouting.

Nappa storms off. Raditz follows shortly after. I see a something in his hair and I speak out without thinking. "Hey, you got a shard of glass in your hair!" He doesn't turn around as he removes it.

The door closes and I move my head to see the others staring at me. I give them a confused look. "What?"

* * *

"Strange," I mumble, after Laura and Katana explained to me what happened. We are sitting at a table. 

"Very strange," The doctor walks up to me and sets a mug down in front of me. I peer in it and see steaming pink liquid. I push it away, not thirsty enough to try it.

We hear a beeping noise from a computer. "Excuse me," the doctor goes and investigates.

I scratch the back of my head. "To be honest, I hate those things. You remember when I told you guys about my swimming skills? Well, being incased and surrounded by some foreign liquid with only fa mask to cover my mouth and nose doesn't comfort me. Just thinking about it gives me the willies." I shudder.

"We will remember that in the future," Katana says.

"We'll make sure you stay away from water." Laura fakes sympathy by patting my hand.

I shoot her an annoyed look, "That's not what I mean."

Bady armor suddenly lands on the table. Katana jumps back. I manage to catch the falling mug. Laura raises an eyebrow. "What's going on doc?"

"I just received a message from Zarbon that Master Frieza wants you to go to the raining room. Someone will come to get you in twenty minutes."

"Then what's with the armor?"

"Better protection. Unless you think you will do better with what you have on right now, I sugest you put theses on."

I look down at my bloody pj's and grab a body armor.

**Normal POV**

The girls are now wearing an appropriate attire. They are wearing black and brown armor, classifying them as low class fighters. They are wearing matching boots. The three of them don't like it.

"It reveals too much!" Laura mumbles.

"Can't I have a different color armor?"

"It's a bit uncomfortable." Zoe shrugs her shoulders.

"It will have to do." the doctor firmly states

The door opens up. They look over to see...a strange purple alien.

"Hurry up follow me!"

"Hold up! Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Kiwi and-"

"Your name is Kiwi?!" Laura starts laughing her head off uncontrollably. Katana looks at her in surprise. 'Did Laura just say his name?' Zoe stiffens and the doctor became nervous.

"Do you have a problem with my name?"

"No...but it is so funny!"

Kiwi forms a ki ball and threatens to shoot her with it. "It is a shame that I have strict orders from Master Frieza not to harm you." The ki ball disappears.

"What?" The girls gape at him.

He snarls and stalks off. Zoe runs after him first.

"Are we there yet?" Laura whines.

"For the tenth time in the past minute, NO!"

Katana glances at Zoe, "Hey, why did you scream in the bathroom?"

"I saw something behind me."

"What was it?"

Zoe bit her lower lip and thought fast. "I saw a furry light grey...spider."

"Did you kill it?" Katana asks nervously. Katana hates insects.

"No."

Katana shudders.

Laura looks around, "...Now are we there?"

"Yes." Kiwi gives Zoe a confused look before entering the room. The girls go too and is surprised to see the sayjins and the bosses. They don't bow down to Frieza.

Frieza frowns, "It seems like you three haven't learned proper manners yet." Frieza points to a door and tells them to go in there. Laura mumbles nonsense. Katana is hurt. 'I do so have proper manners!' Zoe has this feeling that she is being glared at. Once inside, the door closes, leaving them in a eerily dim room.

Kiwi walks in and motions towards three other doors. "You will each go in a separate room and fight two saibamen. If you win, you will become a soldier.

"I wonder what we will be if we lose?" Laura sticks her tongue out, already forming a dirty thought.

"Um, what are saibamen?"

"You'll see. Now hurry up!" Kiwi motions impatiently at a door.

Zoe walks forward and stops in front of the door. "Word of advise," She looks at her friend with a serious look, "Whatever you do, don't let them hug you. Their hugs are not friendly. Trust me." That said, she walks into the dim room, leaving her friends to fend for themselves.

* * *

**Zoe's got a secret! Can you guess what it is yet? **

**Next chapter the girls fight the saibamen! **


	11. Two on One

**Lily: Are you sure about the title for this chapter? **

**Of course. Why? What's wrong with it?**

**Lily: Lets just say that if Laura was here, she would misinterpret the title.**

**Good thing she's not...wait a second, Your Laura in disguise! She is the only one who will ever think like that! Get back into the story and out of uhh here!  
**

**Lily: Don't be rediculous! I was only implying that-**

**Then your Katana!**

**Lily: NO!**

**...Zoe?**

**Lily: I am none of those things you stupid onna baka!! I can't believe you are comparing me to those foolish, yet entertaining, teenagers!  
**

** You know what? Your right... you must be one of those characters that I don't own! You called me a baka...not to mention onna...sooo that means you must be..-starts mumbling nonsence- VEGETA!!**

**Lily: ARGH!!! -runs off in frustration-**

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

I start to stretch out. 'Two if em. This shouldn't be too hard. Chibi Vegeta took on five without breaking a sweat! Hmm... I wonder...' I walk in the middle of the room and wait.

A crackled voice is heard above my head. _"Are you ready?"_

I crouch down and cross my arms. Two small doors open on both sides of me. Two green siabamen walk out. With a cackled laugh, they lunge at me. I thrust my arms out and create an energy aura around me. The blast throws both creatures into the wall. I shoot an energy beam, killing them. I snap out of whatever trance I was in and gasp. I land on my knees, horrified at what I just did. 'Note to self: Never mimic chibi Vegeta ever again.'

The voice crackles in, _"Congrats. You are now a soldier!"_

The door opens and I am led out by four soldiers.

**Laura's POV**

"What do you think she meant?" Katana asks.

"Beats me. All I know is that I don't have to worry. I am not the hugging type." I wave at Katana as I enter a room. I look around. "What is it with the dim lights? Not that I'm complaining."

A voice cackles above my head, _"Are you ready?"_

I shout,"Hell yeah! Bring em out!"

Two puke green things come out.

"You things are saibamen? You look more like mutated mutant vegetables!" I point and laugh at them, ticking them off.

They linge at me. I manage to dodge them. I grab one and throw it at the other one. They land in a heap. I turn around and vive a victory symbol, shouting, "Victory for Laura!"

Or so I thought. Something wraps around me. My eyes widen. 'It's hugging me! Worse, its trying to rape me!" I ram my back into the wall, hard. I feel it's grip loosen and I grab it's leg, or arm, and fling it across the room. I charge after it and beat the crap out of it. Purple liquid flies everywhere. **(A/N: I don't know what saibamen blood looks like so I am making it purple.)**

The annoying voice interrupts my sadistic mood, _"Congrats. You are now-" _I throw the bloody, dead mutant into the speaker, causing an explosion. I lunge at the other one and start punching the corpse.

It took four soldiers to drag me out. They will probably go to the medical wing after this...

**Katana's POV**

I walk in the room, wringing my hands nervously. I jump when I hear a cackeing voice ask, _"Are you ready?"_

"No." The voice ignores me as two slots open out came two creepy things. They lunge at me. I duck and run, unaware that they ran into each other, one of them getting knocked out. I lean against the door watching the cratures. I cringe when I see one of them get up, shaking it's head. It sees me and starts to approach me. I run away, screaming. Not seeing where I was running, I trip over the other saibaman. I twist on my back and see the other one diving at me. I throw up my hands and shout, "Stop!!" I squeeze my eyes shut, blinded by a bright light. After the light fades, I open my eyes and look around. I only see one saibaman, the unconscious one. I look at my hands and get a surprise. A yellow, beautiful ball is glowing in my hand.

'It looks like Mr. Vegeta's except his was blue!'

I glance at the saibaman, paint the ball at it and realease the ball. A small explosion, and puff of smoke, later it too vanished.

'Am I a magician?'

I jump again when the voice speaks. _"Congrats! Your are now a soldier!"_

Two battered soldier come in and rudely push me out.

**Normal POV**

The girls are happy to see that none of them got hurt. The reunion is short, however. A soldier walks in and demands that they bow down. They didn't as Freiza comes floating in that weird hovercraft...thing. He walks up to them with a disapproving look. Zoe relizes the danger they are in first and bows down before Frieza.

"At least one of you have come to relize my supiriority." Frieza points a finger at the other girls. Zoe relizes what he is planning on doing. 'He is going to Death Beam them!' She quickly sticks both feet out and trips her friends, causing them to fall flat on their face.

Frieza chuckles, "That's better." He walks off.

"Before you guys start plotting revenge against me, let me just say this. I just saved your lives." Zoe explaines the infamous Death Beam to them as they head back to the medical wing.

"What a bitch!" Laura spats. The other two look around to make sure no one else heard that.

"Um, ladies? Now that we are soldiers and fully healed, where are we going to stay?"

Zoe freezes. Laura takes one look at her and says, "I take it you don't know."

Zoe hesitates, "I have a suggestion, but first we have to run it by Frieza and I don't think any of us or them will like the idea."

"Who is it?" "Who will we be rooming with?"

"The sayjins," I mumble before taking off to the medical wing, Laura in hot pursuit screaming vulgar language at me.

* * *

**Another challenge is passed! Now for the next challenge!**

**The girls get a tour of the place more than they wanted to.**

**R&R here, there, anywhere!**


	12. Tour pt 1

**Lily isn't talking to me for some reason so I will do the disclaimer instead. Ahem. I do not own DBZ. Never have and never will. Now that that's out of the way...I feel sooo lonely. -sniffle- I feel like singing a song I also don't own...Lonley. I'm so lonely.. I have nobody -silence- Oops! I forgot your here to read not 'listen' to my lonely life. **

**Please continue.

* * *

**Frieza studies the three girls. They are bowing down. Zarbon and Dodorion are somewhere else. Katana is on her hands and knees with her head down. Laura and Zoe are bowing down the more natural way, one hand and knee on the ground. Laura refuses to lower her head; her eyes remain locked on Frieza. Zoe has her head down, but her hand, the one on the ground, is palm up. She knows that if Frieza decides to kill them she will at least have ki blasted him before she dies.

Frieza stops in front of Zoe. "Repeat your unusual request again."

Keeping her head down and with a calm voice says, "We, the newest and lowest ranked soldiers you have, are requesting to share the room with your top soldiers, the sayjins."

Frieza walks and stops in front of Katana. "Do you wish to share rooms with them?"

With a shaky voice, Katana answers, "Preferably not, your highness. I'm sure we will feel most uncomfortable sharing rooms with three men."

"True.." Frieza's tail twitches when he stops in front of Laura. "What will you be doing when you are with the sayjins?"

Laura snaps, "Well we are not going to screw them if that's what your asking! If I want that, I'll get a real man, not some stuck up monkeys whose got mental issues!"

Frieza's eye and tail twitches slightly, disturbed by her response. Zoe shoots Laura a warning look. Katana tries not to shudder in disgust.

"Oh, wait. You mean...haha! My bad. Umm...we will be trying to learn whatever nonsense that they need to teach us. Oh, not to mention fight them. And I will be annoying them constantly." Laura mumbles the last bit under her breath.

Frieza does a quick calculation before stepping away from them. He reaches up and presses a button on his scouter. "Bring them in."

The door creaks open, making Zoe and Katana flinch. Laura winces. 'Ahh! My ears!' She turns her head to see who it is. The other two has more restraint over their curiosity. More than one pair of footsteps approach. Laura leans close to Zoe and whispers, "It's Dodo-brain and the primates." Frieza raises an 'eyebrow' and chuckles slightly, amused at Dodorion's nickname.

"Here they are."

"Monkeys, say hello to your new roommates."

All heads snap toward Frieza. "WHAT?!"

Frieza smirks, "You heard me. Now get out and give them a tour of my ship, starting with your quarters."

They all get up and leave, too shocked and surprised to say anything. The girls think, 'He (She) just agreed to Zoe's (My) idea?' The sayjins did too. 'What did we do to deserve this punishment?!'

The door to 'their' room opens. Katana wrinkles her nose and Zoe waves a hand in front of her face. Laura finally speaks the girls minds...sorta. "Man! What is that disgusting smell? It smells like a dirty gym sock rolled in fresh barf and road kill!" The others glare at her.

"You better get used to it, cause you will be sleeping here." Vegeta growls.

Zoe looks at him. "Well, can't we at least get rid of the smell?"

Laura adds, "Yeah! Let's throw Stinky out! Then the air will be five times fresher and less deadly."

"What did you say girl? How dare you-"

"Umm... I agree with Laura to a degree," Katana pipes up.

"Oh great! Not you too! If you don't like it then leave!"

"Let's not be too hasty. All this place needs is a little feminine touch."

"Good idea Katana. I say we send half this crap into deep space."

"Laura that's not what I-"

"Stay away from my stuff!" Nappa and Raditz shout.

"Will all of you shut up?!" Vegeta finally snaps. "...Where did that other girl go? Find her quick, **darnet**!"

"No need." Zoe walks out of a room. Her face is slightly red. "Err...we need a few spots cleared for sleeping. Is there any spare cots left?" Zoe absentmindedly starts messing with her hair.

"What were you doing in my room?" Raditz asks.

"Trying to figure out where we are going to sleep at. Sharing a bed is definitely out. The beds doesn't look comfortable if they look like yours Raditz. So we will probably have to crash here...I mean if there are no spare cots, that is. Heh." Zoe shifts further away from Raditz bedroom.

"Why is your face red?" "And why are you talking like that?" Laura and Katana ask.

"Err...Let's just say that his room is...not fit for female eyes. Laura's mabey."

"Oh come on! It's not _that_ bad!"

"I wanna see." Laura starts walking toward the room. Zoe jumps in front of the way.

"NO!" Raditz tries to push Laura away. Due to so much random trash laying around, he trips and tackles her instead. Both land on the floor.

"You are going to pay for that!" Laura pushes Raditz off of her and kicks him in the face.

"Hey! It was an accident!" Raditz gets up and scoffs. "Besides, I barely felt that puny kick of yours."

"Oh yeah?" Laura gets up. "My bad. Mabey you'll feel this. Here comes my signature move!" Laura kicks him in the groin.

"OW! Your going to pay for that!" Raditz lunges at her. Laura jumps aside and taunts, "Your slower than my dead fish!"

"Laura that's enough." Zoe gets behind Laura and grab her shoulders. Laura ducks and Raditz fist comes in contact with Zoe's fist. Zoe is sent flying into a beat up chair, knocking it over. She sits up and touches her bloody nose and snaps at Raditz.

"Why did you punch me for? I was only trying to help."

"Well you shouldn't interrupt! You shouldn't intervene with a-" Raditz gets interupted when Laura tackles him. Both hit a metal table, indenting it.

Zoe jumps up and races back into the fray. "Nappa help me please! Their going to tear this place apart."

"Good idea girl."

Soon Vegeta and Katana are watching the scuffle. Vegeta is both amused and annoyed. Katana just don't want to get into another pointless fight. A minute later, Zoe and Nappa manages to separate the two. Both are struggling to break free.

"What's gotten into you Raditz?" Nappa asks, keeping a tight grip on Raditz's tail.

Zoe has Laura in a headlock. "Will you calm down? You guys can fight it out in the training room!"

Laura stops struggling. "There's a training room? Is that the place where we fought those mutated vegetables?" Laura smiles a toothy grin, making Zoe nervous.

Vegeta raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"She's talking about the saibamem," Zoe says.

Vegeta smirks, "I see."

"I think that is the place," Katana says.

Laura pulls out of the head lock. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She grabs Katana and runs out of the room.

Raditz yells at her. "Hey stupid! You don't even know where it is!"

"Well hurry up monkeys!"

Vegeta teleports right in front of Laura, grabs her neck, and lifts her up. Laura gasps in surprise and struggles to get free. Katana and Zoe watches in horror as Vegeta tightens his grip. "If you ever call us monkeys again, I will kill you without any hesitation. Do I make myself clear?!" Vegeta tightens his grip and Laura gasps for air. With a snarl, Vegeta drops her and heads toward the training room. Katana kneels down beside Laura and Zoe pushes Nappa slightly and runs to her. Laura rubs her neck and gets up glaring daggers at the sayjin's backs.

Laura snarls, "Why you bast-"

"No Laura. Get mad at me. I should have told you that they hate to be called that. From now on never call those three sayjins anything related to the lesser evolved homo sapiens."

"Gotcha." The three follow the sayjins with more caution than before.

* * *

**The tour is going to be longer than I meant for it to be. Oh well.  
**

**Next chapter Zoe gets more bad luck and the mess hall gets more messy.**


	13. Tour pt 2

**I found 4 substitutes to temporarly replace Lily. Contestant #1 say hi.**

**#1: Bye. See Ya later alligator. So long. Nice knowing you.**

**Your fired. Next contestant, say something funny.**

**Next: Stay in school. Eat healthy. Be nice to all. Say hi to all you meet.**

**And goodbye. Third contestant, say the disclaimer.**

**Third: I OWN ALL OF YOU INFIERIOR HUMANS**

**That's not a disclaimer! Your suppose to say 'The author does not own dbz'! Get out! -groan- Final contestant, please say something, anything.**

**Final: ...-stares dumbly at author, scribbles note and hands note over-**

**x.x ' I hired a mute! I need to get Lily back. **

* * *

"Just a little further." 

"Thanks for the info Spike." Already, after several minutes, Laura is picking on Vegeta. Everyone eyes her. 'Does she ever learn?' Laura starts looking around. 'Man, I have to go...Hey look at that. A bathroom! I don't know what theat symbol means but...' "Yo, I have to go potty so wait a sec okay?"

"Laura I don't think that." Too late. Laura pushes the door open and walks inside.

Zoe leans against the wall. "I'm waiting for her. Go ahead if you want to."

"And leave me with these strange violent men?" Katana looks at them. "No offense. I'm staying with you Zoe."

"Hey lets wait too. I can't wait to see the look on Laura's face." The sayjins start to chuckle. Katana looks at them in confusion. 'Must be an inside joke.'

Zoe walks up to Vegeta. "Are there any bathrooms for women?"

Katana gasps, "You mean Laura went into the boy's bathroom?"

"Well, well. Seems I've been mistaken. You don't know as much as I thought you did." Vegeta smirks.

Zoe doesn't take the bait. "Please answer my question."

Nappa answers, "No. Only men. Few females survive their fist week here."

"What happens to the women?" Katana asks.

Zoe glares at the sayjins, "That's not a very wise question to ask 'Laura'" It takes a moment for Katana to understand Zoe's hint. She flushes, "Oh."

Laura comes out. "I have returned!...What happened?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Zoe and Raditz say in union. They give each other a suspicious glance.

"Whatever."

They finally reach the training room. Laura runs in a room and yells at 'Furball' to hurry up. Raditz slowly walks after her purposefully ticking her off.

Vegeta faces Nappa. "You and that girl,"

"That girl and the other girl and this girl has names O Mighty Prince." Zoe is starting to get annoyed about the 'the girl' words.

"...fight in the beside it." Vegeta shoots Katana a glare, preventing her from protesting. "I'll fight her friend."

"Uhh...no thanks Vegeta." Zoe starts to back away. "I'm more hungry than angry so I'll just..err..be at the mess hall!" Zoe turns around and runs out of the room.

"Hey Vegeta? Does she know where it's at?"

"Hmph. I doubt it." Vegeta hears Nappa's stomach growl and mentally sweatdrops.

"Hehe..I'm kinda hungry too. Mabey we should eat something first."

Vegeta sighs and walks up to the intercom thing that is next to the door. Raditz is now entering the room. "Raditz wait." Vegeta pushes the intercom button. "Get out of there now! We are going to the cafeteria." The door opens and Laura comes out, looking slightly miffed at everyone.

**Zoe's POV**

I stop running after passing my fifth hallway and pant. 'Okay..I think I'm lost.' "Hmm?" I lift my head and inhale deeply through my nostrils. 'I smell something good. I hope it's food! Yay! I have a sensitive smell. Now I am going to act like a food deprived Kakarot!' I let out a soft laugh and follow the scent.

I soon hear noises as the smell gets stronger. I turn the corner and see the doorway. I approach it and freeze. 'Gah! Curse my anti-socialism!!' I lean against the wall and wait for the others to show up. 'This could take a while' I shut my eyes and sigh.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

I stiffen and squeeze my eyes. "Please don't let it be who I think it is. Please don't let it be who I think it is.'

Another voice, in front of me, says, "What's a pretty thing like you doing here alone? It's not safe."

"I'm waiting for my comrades to show up." 'After they see Laura get the crap beaten out of her, mabey.'

A third voice speaks up. "Hey, she's wearing armor! She must be one of those three girls that passed Master Frieza's tests."

"Your right! You actually used your brain this time. So where are the other two at miss..?"

'Go away!' I feel something twitch behind me. I ignore pain when I press harder against the wall. "Zoe. Last I saw, my friends were at the training room." 'I wonder...' "Let's make a deal. I will point you three out and say your names without opening my eyes. If I get them correct, you will all leave me alone for a while. And before you ask, yes I have _heard_ about you guys."

"Really?" The second voice asks interestingly.

"Alright, deal." The first voice says.

"How do you know that there aren't five of us?" Third voice asks.

I turn my head in his direction. "Because Recoome, they would have said something by now."

"Haha! She nailed you."

"As for you," I face the one in front of me, "I suggest you back away from me. Unless you want your face punched again Jeice."

I hear Jeice back up two steps. "Hey good guess. There's just one problem. Nobody's punched my handsome face before. They tried, failed, and died."

'That'll change on Namek.' I sigh.

"Alright girl. What's my name?"

"It's..." Oh no. Not again. Why do I keep forgetting his and that time stopping guys name?! I made a bloody butler sentence. Argh! What was it?!' I growl in frustration.

"Well?"

"I'm thinking! I know your name starts with a 'B'."

"Yes it does."

'Burger? No. Bonnie? NO! B..B..Bee? That's a dog's name. Think baka! ...Fitting but not it. Yes, I remember! He looks like a butler. Just delete the 'l' and place a 'r' before the 't'. The butler is now..'

"Burter!" I blurt out along with another's voice. I turn my head in the direction. 'Bout time they got here!'

* * *

**Earlier with the others**

"Are we,"

"If you finish that sentence, you will go to the medical wing instead!" Nappa warns Laura.

"But I'm bored!" Laura whines.

"Shut up!" Nappa snaps.

"You shut up Stinky!"

"Please calm down. Laura, we are going to try new food. Imagine the shapes and tastes."

Laura gets quiet, much to everyone's relieved surprise. They turn a corner and hear Zoe's voice,"I know your name starts with a 'B'."

"Yes it does."

The sayjins stiffen for a second. Surprisingly, Raditz speeds ahead and stops at the corner. He snaps, "Burter!"

Zoe turns her head in his direction. Raditz blinks. 'Why are her eye's shut?' "What did you do to her?"

"Why are you being so protective over her monkey?" Burter asks.

"Do you have a thing for her?" Jeice asks, putting a hand against the wall. He leans closer to Zoe, causing her to growl softly in annoyance.

Raditz clenches his fist. "She is under our protection. Back off!"

"Or else what?" Recoome taunts him.

"Or else you will get in trouble, and punished for not keeping your promise." Zarbon appears from the mess hall room. "I heard the deal you four made." He glares at the men. "Leave." They turn and go, surprised that Zarbon threatened them. Zarbon turns to Zoe. "Allow me to escort you inside."

"If you haven't noticed yet, the others are here." Zoe jerks her head in Raditz's direction.

Zarbon frowns, "I see." He sees the others walk up. Vegeta stops, causing the others to stop too. Katana shifts uncomfortably. Laura raises an eyebrow. 'Damn, Zoe's a man magnet.' Zarbon says, "Leaving the girls alone isn't wise. She's lucky I came out."

"She ran off _sir_." Nappa states.

"Watch them more carefully monkeys. That's an order!" He lifts Zoe's hand and kisses it. "Until we meet again." He turns and leaves.

Katana runs to Zoe and squeals, "I don't believe it! He kissed you! That is what your second or third kiss from a man not related to you, including the dare?"

Zoe flexes her kissed hand. "He is not a man."

Laura walks up. "Yeah, he's Prissy! A bisexual!"

Everyone groans. "Laura, please keep your dirty words to yourself."

Laura give Katana a false confused look. "What did I say? I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat."

Zoe cocks her head. "Is it safe to open my eyes?"

Vegeta smirks, "As safe as it can be."

Zoe opens her eyes and looks at them. "Okay, I'm calm enough to get a snack. Lead the way." Zoe motions with her hand. It is shaking. 'Is it out of fear?' Vegeta wonders. He gets his answer when she suddenly spins around and punches a hole in the wall, snarling. Those that are inside gets startled out of their seats. Concrete and dust is lay in their plates of 'food'. They approach Zoe, cracking their knuckles threatening. They stop and back off when Vegeta walks through the new 'door'.

"Nice way of making an entrance Zoe," Nappa comments sarcastically. He follows Vegeta. Zoe only flares her nostrils in response, trying to control her anger. Raditz motions the girls in and gives Zoe a slight push. Once they are in the cafeteria (**A/N: mess hall**) they become the center of attention, much to their displeasement.

* * *

**The Ginyu sorta made an appearance finally. This wasn't much of a mess was it? That will change soon. **

**Next Chapter the ginyu force makes a complete appearace and guess who goes to the medical wing?**


	14. Tour pt food fight

**Lily: She doesn't own dbz**

**AHHHH!!!**

**Lily: ..Ow **

* * *

"Try to act sophisticated." Vegeta starts walking to a table. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laura mumbles.

Nappa shoves Laura, "It means keep your trap shut!"

Laura opens her mouth to yell, but Katana interrupts. "Please Laura! We've already caused a scene. Let's not make another horrible impression."

"Alright," sighs Laura. She crosses her arms and follows Vegeta.

Katana turns to Nappa and apologizes for Laura and the wall. Nappa walks past her. Katana looks at him confusingly. 'Either he didn't hear me or he's being a rude jerk.' She looks over at Raditz and Zoe. Raditz is eyeing Zoe nervously while Zoe is flaring her nostrils and shaking from punching the wall. 'Umm. I think I'll leave her alone for a while.' She runs after Nappa.

'How could her power level shoot up like that? It seems her mood effects it. Best if I not tick her off.' He walks off. Zoe quietly follows him.

An insect shows up. "Normally I would give you the usual, but seeing these females here made me doubt. Perhaps they want some thing else besides the usual?"

"What's the usual?" Laura asks.

The insect ignores her, "Unless the rumors are true. Are the girls sayjins without their tails?"

Vegeta snaps angrily, "We are having the usual and never compare theses inferior being to the mighty sayjin race!" Zoe snaps out of her trance of madness and a faint smile appears.

"My apologies," the insect bows and leaves.

"Hey is anyone going to answer my question? What's the 'usual'?"

"Food you better get used to if you don't want to starve." All but Zoe looks up. A guy with high class looking armor is standing there. He is purple and has a pair of black horns sticking kout of his enlarged brainy skull.

"Hello Ginyu," Zoe dully replies without turning around.

"Told ya so," Jeice says.

"Told him what?" Katana asks.

"This girl knows our names," someone says.

"Laura gasps, "Who said that? Oh crap not again! It's the haunted table of sqeakyness! Nooo! Why is it always me who gets the supernatural shit? Alright ghost show your self! I know exorcism and sorta know how to use it! If you are not a ghost then ignore what I just said and tell me who said that now!"

"I did you annoying brat!" A four eyed toat is revealed. He is warty and short.

"Oops!" Laura starts laughing.

Zoe stares at him blankly. '...Guldo. Heh. I can't believe I remember his name.' The Ginyu Force sits down, much to the sayjins displeasure. 'It's getting crowded here.' She looks around for an emty table, oblivious to the conversation.

"...meet you all," Katana smiles. The sayjins snort. Jeice leans closer to her. "With an attitude like yours, I'd say you'll fit in and live for a long time here." Katana beams.

"Suck up," Laura snorts. Everyone but Zoe and Katana laughs.

Zoe sees an unoccupied table. 'Okay. Now where's that bug at? There it is.' She gets up and walks toward it.

"..most retarded nickname I have ever,"

"Hey where's she going?" asks Burter.

"How should I know?" snaps Nappa.

"And why should we care?" Laura finishes. They continue to discuss Laura's choice in nicknames.

"Hey! I bet you can't give me one!" Recoome says.

"I deem you Hulk!" Laura laughs.

"Huh?"

"Excuse me." They look up and see Zoe. "My friends and these three sayjins were about to talk about. Since we are new, we don't want to discuss it in a crowded area. I have already found another table and the insect has placed food down. So, uhh, gomen!" Zoe bobs her head and leaves.

"Okay? I guess we will be going. It was a pleasure meeting you all." Katana gets up and pulls Laura with her.

"Hey, what does 'gomen' mean?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Those monk..I mean boys look shocked when she said that. She probably cursed them." Laura chuckles.

Katana rolls her eyes. "She isn't that stupid." They sit down at a table that is loaded with stuff.

"Woah! Check out this food! This is food right?" Laura holds up a neon, wormlike, living, creature.

"Gross!" Katana scoots away from the dish. "Let's wait and ask the sayjins. Where are they?"

"Their talking and approaching slowly." Zoe says.

"Well make them hurry up!" Laura tosses the 'food' she was holding behind her. It hits a random soldier. He picks it up and eats it without paying attention.

Zoe gets up. "Oi, sayjins! Come and osawari." She sits back down when people eye her oddly.

"Osa..what?"

"It's Japanese. Osawari means sit and gomen means sorry."

"I thought you were cursing at them," Laura says.

"I'm not that stupid." Katana laughs and Laura snorts.

The sayjins finally arrive and sit down. "Onna." Zoe looks at Vegeta as he starts speaking Japanese. Then Nappa joins in, confusing the already lost girls.

'What are they saying? I hate not knowing! They might be cursing us. Well I can curse too!' Laura snaps, "Stinky! Spike! Shut the hell up! Unless you start speaking a language that we can understand, I don't want to hear your shitty gibberish!"

**(O.0')**

The table stares at her and the people around gawk. Raditz clears his throat, "We were surprised that your friend could speak our native tongue."

"I spoke Japanese, though," Zoe frowns.

"I don't know Japanese, but I do know you spoke sayjina." Nappa says.

Zoe blinks, 'Okay..That didn't make much sense, but I actually understood that.' She shifts uncomfortably under their accusing stares. "I'll try to explain."

"Hey Furball? Is this edible?" Laura shows him a black thing that resembles coal.

"Why don't you find out?"

"Because I don't want to be poisoned! Zoe try it!" She accidently throws it in Zoe's mouth. Zoe grabs her throat and gags. "Tas-Tastes like donuts. wheeze Next time Laura warn me sooner. I could have chocked."

"But you didn't."

"Enough talking and eat already!" Vegeta snaps. So the girls through cation to the wind and eat. Katana gets done after five minutes and watches the others in disgusted facination. 'At least Zoe and Mr. Vegeta are using some manners.' Ten minutes later, Laura leans back and belches. "Man, that hit the spot." Five more minutes go by and, sadly, Laura gets bored. She picks up some fruit and starts juggling it. "Hey Zoe. How much more are you gonna eat? The food isn't that great."

Zoe stops short and lowers her 'ostrich leg' sheepishly. "How long has it been?"

"By 'it' you mean you eating? About twenty minutes. Laura I don't think you should be juggling those. Remember last time?"

_**Flashback**_

_The classroom is watching Laura juggle four plastic knives and one real. She tosses the real one too high. It shatters a lightbulb and gets stuck in the bulb socket._

"_Oopsy.."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Concentrating right ngh!" Laura tosses one too far off. It hits a nearby soldier. He only scratches his head. The girls snicker. Laura winks, "Watch this." She grabs a bowl of green soup. Making sure few are watching, she throws it to the left. The bowl shatters and the contents splatter when it hits the wall. Creatures eye it oddly.

"Crap, I missed!"

"What were you aiming at?" Zoe snickers.

"Who cares?" Laura grabs a colorful dish near Vegeta. He stops and watches Laura look around. 'What is she up to now?' Laura spies her victim and throws it at the Ginyu Force. Gunk splatters all over them. Vegeta smirks as Laura crouches down quickly and the Force gets up outraged.

"Who did that?!" Ginyu shouts. The room falls into total silence.

Laura glances at the scared Zoe and gets an evil idea. "Psst. Zoe. Truth or Dare?"

Zoe flinches. 'Why now?' "Both." she hisses.

'Good she remembers her last dare.' "Truth: What are you afraid of right now?"

"The dare."

"You have a right to be. I dare you to pick up two platters of food and stand on the table. Throw one at the Village People, hence the Ginyu Force."

Katana gasps and Zoe flinches. Katana hisses, "Laura! Are you insane?!"

"Do you have to ask? Anyway, turn around and throw the other one at cough Spike. Kick the rest of the food at someone shouting 'food fight'. That's it! Oh, and a word of advise: I would run."

Zoe does the dare and Ginyu gets a faceful. Before anyone could react, she turns on Vegeta. "Gomen nasai," she wispers and Vegeta also gets a faceful. "FOOD FIGHT!" She kicks the food everywhere. Only Katana manages to duck on time. Nappa lunges at Zoe. She jumps and lands on his head. She jumps off and runs. 'Yep, I'm screwed.' Food starts flying at her and everywhere else.

Katana stays under the table as she watches Laura grab an UFO and throws it back. Laughing, she runs off shouting, "C'mon ya sissys!"

'Yep. She's definately insane alright.' Katana sweatdrops. She glances around and sees Zoe eating something under a nearby table.

By now Laura is a mess. She grabs a gray blob and sniffs it. 'This smells like crap.' She throw it elsewhere. She spies Raditz and smiles.

'Argh! Where is she?!' He feels food hit his back. The force causes him to stumble. 'I'm starting to regret sparing her life!' He looks up and sees a fist fight. He approaches the fight, but gets food shoved on his face and hair. Whipping the gunk off his face, he hears Laura shouting, "I have avenged myself!"

"Get back here you stupid girl!"

Laura smiles and runs further away. Raditz sighs, 'I give up.' Raditz joins the fight.

Katana continues to watch the food/fist fight. She sees Nappa and Raditz. 'Men!' Nappa punches one of the random, nameless soldiers, causing him to crash on top of the table Zoe is under. Katana's eyes widen in horror as she watches the man staggers back into the fight. She races toward the table and lifts it up and off of Zoe. She is sitting with minor injuries.

"I hate having headaches." Zoe grumbles.

"Let's go find Laura and get out of here."

"Good idea." Katana helps Zoe up and they duck and dodge, trying to find Laura. Not paying attention, they bump into Vegeta. He turns sharply and backhands Zoe. She collapses a few feet away. Distracted, Katana gets hit in the side of her head by an UFO. The force causes her to lose her balance and she hits the floor hard. Vegeta growls as he grabs Katana. "I so hope you're enjoying these fights your friends caused."

Katana winces, "I-I hate f-fights remember?"

"What did I say about stammering?" Katana wimpers at his yell. Vegeta sighs and drops her. "GAH!" Vegeta hops on one foot as he turns around, seeing Zoe's hand extended toward him. He lowers his foot and slightly limps towards her. A platter of food hits the side of his face. He grabs the person's throat tightly.

"Ack! Let me go Spike! This is a food fight rmember?...And put me down...Hard time breathing here."

"Laura," Vegeta says darkly. He forms a ki ball in his other hand. "No amount of apologies will save you this time."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" a shrill voice shouts. Everyone freezes and slowly move aside as Frieza walks toward Ginyu. "Who started this ?!" Ginyu flinches slightly and points in Vegeta's direction. Frieza approaches him. "I should have known."

"Master Frieza," Vegeta growls, " I was punishing there girls for causing this chaos when you showed up."

"Tsk. Tsk. I never knew you would stoop this low." Frieza's tail wraps around Vegeta's neck and tightens. "I know who started this." He lifts him off the ground. Vegeta releases Laura, whose unconcious from lack of oxygen, and tries to pull Frieza's tail off.

"Vegeta!" Nappa and Raditz push their way in the circle.

"This is a demonstration of what happens when you anger me or disobey me. Watch carfully new recruits as Vegeta kindly volenteers!" Frieza throws Vegeta into a table. He forms a ki ball and shoots it.

'NO!'

When the smoke clears, Frieza frowns more. 'How did she?' He turns and snaps at Nappa, Raditz, and Katana, "Thake them to the medical wing. Then return here to clean this mess up!"

Half day later:

"Hey! Prince Vegeta's waking up!" Nappa announces.

Vegeta sits up and glares at them. "What are you doing here?"

Laura shrugs, "That bitch told us to wait here till you wake up."

"What?"

"Sheesh! Did she make you deaf too?"

"Freiza commanded us to stay, sir," Nappa says, "And apparently some female told the girls the same thing."

"I see," Vegeta stands up, "Let's go."

"Umm. Mr. Vegeta? I'm sorry about Laura. She gets that way when she is hyper, bored, or both."

"Apology not accepted! I'd rather hear an apology from the one who stated this mess."

"Well you aren't getting one!" Laura snaps, "She's still mad at you!"

"I wasn't talking about Zoe ! I am reffering to-"

"Ah your awake!" The doctor gives him a small analysis and shoos them out. Waiting outside stood Zoe. She straightens up and glares at Vegeta.

"What happened to you?" he asks.

Zoe points at the small bandage on her cheek, "You backhanded me." She then points at her bandanged arm. "Frieza's punishments really hurt. Why or how I spared yours is beyond me." Saying that, she turns around and walks toward the sayjin's rooms. As they walk, Laura remembers something.

"Oh! While you were taking a nap, Prissy made Dodo-brain bring in spare cots. So us girls will be sleeping on the floor."

"Okay," says Katana.

"As long as I don't share Princy Poo's room!" snaps Zoe. Vegeta snarls.

"Hmm. Mabey I should change Spike's nickname to that," Laura wonders aloud.

"Do it and you'll die!"

"Geez! I was joking Spike."

* * *

**Yay! Tours finally over! And that was a loooooooooooooong chapter. JOY! **

**Had to edit some parts. I was mad at something. **

**Next chapter: Months fly by. And I start messing with the TV episodes on the one after the next one! (confusing sentence!)  
**


	15. Time flies

**I'm sorry for yelling at you, and ignoring you, and not saying 'I don't own dbz' as much as I should, and laughing at you, and staring at you, and-**

**Lily: Calm down. I forgive you**

**..hitting you, and trying to find a replacement, and-**

**Lily: I forgive you for that and the next four thousand things you are going to apologize for. Okay?**

**..Sorry for saying sorry so much! **

**Lily: Sigh.**

* * *

Days turned into months as the girls trained and learned valuable information. Zoe began wearing a sash around her waist confusing many creatures. Katana finally stopped saying, 'Mr.' when referring to someone. Laura gave almost everyone a nickname and was in the hospital half the time she was on the ship. They finally were allowed on their first mission. They are traveling with their 'guardians' to the planet Bellevue. Shortly before departing, Frieza gave strict orders to annialate all life forms.** (A/N: Okay. Back to the present.)**

The sayjins are killing everything. The girls distance themselves from them. Laura wants to study the purple, teal striped rodents before killing and/ or testing if it's edible. Katana doesn't want to fight unless it's necessary. Zoe is pacing back and forth nervously, ignoring most of the carnage around her. A creature sneaks up on her and lunges. Zoe spins and punches it's head off. (EWW!) She stares blankly at it before continuing her pace. Laura takes a closer look at it while Katana gags.

**Later that night**

Everyone is sitting around a campfire, except Zoe. The sayjins are glaring at the girls. Katana leaves and comes back with more gray firewood.

Zoe finally stops pacing and breaks the silence. "This is a strange question to ask, but what was your family like. I kinda miss mine."

"I miss mine too. I wonder how them and Fufu are doing." Katana sighs.

"None of your business!" Vegeta snaps.

"A living hell," Laura mumbles, "Thanks for giving me something to be happy about. I am glad I was kidnapped and raised to beat the crap out of anything that moves."

"They was great until our planet blew up! Now we are the only ones left." Nappa says.

"Wait a minute!" Raditz jumps up. "I just remembered something! My little brother, Kakarot, left Planet Vegeta shortly before it was destroyed. I'm going to go find him and bring him back."

"Take the girls with you," commands Vegeta. "They may be more useful with you than here."

"Great, a threesome," Laura mumbles. Everyone got a disturbing image. Katana picks up a white rock and throws it a Laura's head. She ducks and the rock hits Nappa's instead.

Nappa glares at Raditz, "Take them before I kill them."

Raditz sighs in defeat. "C'mon you three." The girls follow him to the space pods, blowing up random creatures as they walk. Laura runs out of her way to kick a blob.

"I still don't understand why I can't shoot things out of my hands." Laura mumbles.

"I can but physical combat doesn't like me," Katana says. Zoe remains silent. They arrive at the pods.

Raditz turns to them. "Do you remember how to open your pods?"

Laura approaches him, glaring daggers at him. Zoe stops her, "He means those you sicko."

"Oh. Sure. Whatever. Let's just go." Laura calms down. Katana and Raditz look at her with disgust.

They get in without much difficulty. The pods shoot off and head towards the new destination.

The girls put on their scouters for communication purposes. Laura has purple. Katana has orange. Zoe has blue. Raditz, of course, has green.

**ZOE POV**

"_Hey? Anyone on?" _I test.

"_Yeah, I'm here." _Laura answers.

"_Ditto." _Katana adds. _"Do you think Raditz minds us going with him?"_

"_Probably. You saw how he acted when Spike told him to take us."_

"_Warning. I'm gonna give a shout."_ I say. _"Nevermind. I guess __**monkeys**__ aren't allowed in this conversation."_

"_Watch it Zoe." _Raditz warns.

"_Ack! Pervert!"_

"_Laura, perverts spy. He was responding to Zoe's insult to him."_

"_..Ack! Spy!"_

I try to hold back a laugh. Instead, I snort. I press the button on my scouter, and listen to the now pointless talk.

"_...Monkey. Monkey. Monkey. Monkey._ _Monkey. Monkey. Monkey. Monkey._ _Monkey. Monkey. Monkey. Monkey._ _Monkey. Monkey. Monkey. Monkey._"

"_LAURA SHUT UP!"_ I hear Raditz and Katana yell.

"..Ow." I jerk my scouter off my face and rub my ear. I wait a few minutes before putting it back on. Hearing nothing, I ask, _"Has Elvis left the building yet?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Someone you don't know. Hey, remember the time you guys taught us how to fly?"_

I hear Raditz groan,_ "Don't remind me. You were all a pain in the ass."_

"_I know you are not talking about me," _Laura says, _"Katana flat out refused to fly; when she did, she only went up a few feet and refused to open her eyes when she went higher!"_

"_At least I didn't use too much energy and rocketed through the ceiling! But it was amusing when you had amnesia for a day. You poor thing," _Katana adds.

"_You are all mean!"_ I hear Laura leave the communication link.

"_Okay? Hey remember the time I dared you three to do something stupid? You three got on the table and started singing a song."_

I groan, _"Why did Dodorion have to show up when we did that? Because of him we had to do extra training and Laura and I went to the hospital for smart mouthing him."_

"_What song did we sing?" _Katana asks.

"_Defy you by Offspring. You wouldn't understand Raditz. It's a, a, not your kind of thing."_

"_Like I care."_

"_Well, I'm gonna go to sleep. I still don't care for the sleeping gas, but oh well. Don't stay up too long!" _Katana leaves the communication link.

"_You better go to sleep to Zoe."_

"_Your not my mom, I mean, dad! I'm gonna wait for Laura."_

"_Ha! She probably fell asleep."_

I hear a click, followed by,_ "I have decided to grace my presence on you foolish beings. Be honored!"_

"_You were saying?" _Raditz groans. I laugh at his misery.

"_Grrr. Fine then. Do whatever pleases you." _Raditz leaves.

"_What the-" _I hear her sigh,_ "That did not sound right. Idea! Furball is a big, fat, ugly monkey who must die!"_

No response. _"He logged off Laura."_

"_I know. I was just testing." _There is a moment of silence. Figuring Laura left without saying goodbye I grab my scouter.

"_Hey Zoe?" _Laura asks quietly.

"_What is it? What's wrong?"_

"_Your pacing bothered me. What's going to happen?"_

I sigh. _"I don't want to give it all away. I will tell you though that two brothers will die if we don't interfere."_

"_Are you?"_

"_I, I don't know."_

"_Well the evil gas is kicking in. Figure it out soon k? Night." _Laura logs out.

I take my scouter off and rub my eyes. The gas is taking effect on me too. As I close my eyes I think,_ 'What should I do?'_

**Normal POV**

The four space pods head toward the planet, Earth.

* * *

**That ending was pointless I know. R+R if you so wish to.  
**

**Next chapter, a vulture dies, Piccollo gets a new name, and Laura gets paranoid!...again.**


	16. Earth

**We don't own dbz.**

**Lily: Technically I don't even exist.**

**Meaning you don't own it.**

**Lily: Meaning you own me. I wouldn't be here if you didn't create me.**

**..Technicalities are confusing and a big word.**

**Lily: -shrug- So sue me.**

**Maybe I will!**

**Lily: I am not real!**

**That's not fair.**

**Lily: Technically it is.**

**No more technically stuff!**

**Lily: Uhh...**

**NO!**

* * *

Earth. What a beautiful planet. On this planet are many things both dead and alive. Narrowing it further we see a farmer tending to his flock of geeps. **(A/N: sheep, goat mix) **The man wipes his face with a hankerchief and sits down next to a tree. He takes out prune juice and drinks it. As he eats his lunch he wonders aloud, "I wonder how my sister's, boyfriend's, ex-girlfriend's, grandma's, twice removed niece's, uncle's, rival's, nephew's, dad's, brother's, step-son, permantly removed I should add, is doing right now?" He takes a bite of his peanut butter and pickle sandwich. **(A/N: Tasty!)**

On the opposite side of Earth is another farmer. This farmer sneezes as he watches over his flock of, err…flostren. (A/N: flamingo, chicken, and ostrich mix) He hears a strange noise above him. He looks up and sees four strange looking meteors overhead. He watches them crash a ways off, causing the ground to shake. 'I better check this out.' He gets into his teal truck and drives off.

**Scene of the crash**

The farmer gets out and carefully approaches one of the craters. Raditz comes out, scaring the farmer. Katana gets out of a different crater. She stretches out. "Finally some elbow room!"

Raditz looks around. "Hmm. Strange. Kakarot was supposed to destroy this planet's inhabitants."

"Maybe he had a change of heart," Katana says.

"Or maybe he's slacking off!"

BOOM!!! Raditz and Katana flinch slightly. The farmer jumps and goes back to his truck, grabbing a bigger gun.

"Hmm, 417," murmers Raditz after checking his scouter. Laura climbs out in a bad mood. "Did you have to take your anger out of your ride back?"

"For your information, I forgot how to open the evil door. So don't start with me Furball!"

"Calm down. Hmm? My scouter just picked up a high reading. It must be Kakarot!" Raditz turns to leave.

"S-S-Stop!" Raditz turns around and looks at the farmer with amusement.

Laura points at him, "Awesome! That's a shot gun with three barrels! I have never shot with a shot gun before. Although I have shot with a rifle with a laser attatched to it. Stupid pigeon got in the way."

"You shot a pigeon? That poor creature."

"You weren't complaining while you were eating it."

Bang! Both girls jump when the farmer pulls the trigger. Raditz catches it with ease. The farmer steps back in shock. Raditz smirks and aims the bullet at him.

"Wait!" Katana grabs his arm. "Remember the deal you made?"

_Flashback_

_"Hey Raditz let's make a bet. By the looks of the planet I'd say the natives are still alive."_

_"…"_

_"Uh, Zoe? I think he's still asleep."_

_"He should be awake. The sleep gas wore off on me a few minutes ago."_

_"Tell me why you are wearing a sash."_

_"I will if you win. If I win, you are not to kill any people for an hour. Do we have a deal?"_

_"…Fine. Deal."_

_End Flashback_

Raditz growls and flicks the bullet in the air. He turns around and flies off, figuring the girls can handle the man.

"Oh no you don't!" Laura flies after him, "You are not leaving me behind!"

"Okay, calm down." Katana raises her hands as she approaches him. "I mean you no harm." The farmer points his gun at her. She stops and frowns, "Apparently you do." She forms an energy ball in front of her as the farmer pulls the trigger.

Poof! Both blink in surprise as feathers fly everywhere. A vulture lay dead at her feet. Cause of death: Raditz flicking a bullet through it's skull.

Katana sighs, "If you keep persisting to do me harm, I'll have to make you stop. We wouldn't want that to happen do we?" She forms two energy balls as she walks toward him. He hastily loads his gun and aims it again. A blur of motion passes haer and stops in front of the farmer. Katana's scouter beeps once before exploding. The farmer's gun lay broken in half beside Zoe's feet. Zoe, herself, is standing in front of him. Her eyes show little emotion as she glances at Katana.

"Fly him to his home. We are confiscating his truck."

"Can't he walk?"

"Should I break his legs?"

"Okay! Sheesh, calm down. We're going!" Katana picks the guy up and flies off. "So where do you live?" The farmer stares dumbly at her as he points.

Zoe watches them leave. She sighs and flies toward Laura and Raditz.

**Katana POV**

"I am so sorry for how Raditz treated you. He's always like that." I explain as I take him home. "So you're a farmer?"

"Y-Yeah."

"I haven't seen a farmer in a long time. Come to think of it, I haven't seen my kind in a long time either. Laura and Zoe, the girl who threatened to break your legs, don't count. I honestly don't know what's gotten into Zoe. She is usually a quiet and somewhat peaceful girl. Oh, here I am rambling about my life. Why don't you tell me what it's like being a farmer. What do you raise?"

I listen as he explains his life and what it is like. I see a strange creature and I close my eyes as I fly higher, avoiding the creature. I hear him mention seeing his home. I lower myself as I open my eyes. We arrive shortly after.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you. Again, I apologize on the behalf of my comrades." My stomach growls and I blush with embarrassment. "Is it okay if I eat something on the way back. I'm sure they won't mind."

I see him shrug, "Sure come on in."

I smile, "Thanks."

**Laura's POV**

'Dammit. Why does he do this? Trying to leave us doing the dirty work was uncalled for. Where did he go?' I stop and scan to my left. "5,5,6,17,2…That's pathetic." I scan elsewhere. "7, 34, 1200…If that's not him I'm gonna kill something." I blast off towards the source. My scouter beeps, indicating that my target has stopped. 'Why beep? Why can't it go hey, or lookie! But nooo! They just had to make it beep!' I soon see Raditz powering up in front a green elf, thing. 'Haha! It looks like it's going to wet itself! Wait. Is that?'

"Hey leave the leprechaun alone!" Raditz sighs as I land next to him. I eye the green one warily, "Are you a leprechaun?"

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" it says.

"Okay. Thanks for answering. Raditz, kill it!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Our scouters go off. I twitch. 'Urge to destroy rising.' Raditz smiles, "That must be Kakarot! Consider yourself luck green man!" He flies off, leaving me behind, again.

'Meh. Who need him. I've got this green guy to torment now.' "So, what's your name?" He growls and shifts back. My scouter goes off. 'Dammit! Wait. I know this wavery power level. It's Zoe!' I smirk at him, "You are in for it now!"

I hear her land behind me. "Laura, quit tormenting Piccolo and tell me when Raditz left."

"I don't have a piccolo! I've never even seen one before either." I look at her oddly.

"I mean him!" Zoe points at the green elf. I burst out laughing.

"Alright, who are you two?" Piccolo asks.

Zoe opens her mouth but I interrupt, "Your name is stupid."

Zoe speaks, "Well it's better than being named after underwear." I fall down laughing.

"What moron would name their kid after that?!"

"Bu- That's not important!" Zoe blasts off.

I calm down and wipe a tear away from my eye. "I'd better go follow her. Later, elf man."

I quickly catch up to Zoe. My scouter goes off. I cock my head and snarl. 'I'm gonna kill this stupid thing! I don't care if I get in trouble for the 56th time! It must die!' I reach up and touch my scouter. I notice Zoe looking past me. I look behind me and see someone 'The green one's following us.' I yell at Zoe, "Hey do you want me to stop him? I'll just turn around and-"

"No." I shrug my shoulders. Up ahead I see an insignificant island. Zoe speeds up, "I hope we're not too late."

'We have a time limit? On what?' We land just in time to see Furball disappearing. 'Aw. Poor Furball's crying. What a crybaby.'

**Normal POV**

Zoe lands on her knees. "No...NO!"

* * *

**Go figure. Zoe doesn't do anything helpful. Laura met an 'elf'. Katana talks too much.**

**I'm not sure what to do next chapter. Gohan WILL live. Raditz...I'm not so sure about. Should he die outright, not outright, or live a while longer? You chose when you R+R.**

**BTW: Thanks for your reviews :l**


	17. Kidnaper?

**me no own dbz.**

**Lily: Talk proper english.**

**me no want to! me twee yers old. -holds up five fingers-**

**Lily: Let me rephase that. Stop acting like a child.**

**no! me no wanna evew gwow up and be lookin like yew.**

**Lily: What's that supposed to mean? -dangerous aura surrounds Lily-**

**Nothing! Let's continue with the story! Now! -runs away-**

* * *

"We're too late." Zoe whispers. 

A group of people look up and sees them. An old man approaches them cautiously, "Who are you?"

"Can I blow him up?" Laura smiles evilly.

"Are you with that monster?" a girl with blue hair asks.

"The green one? Nah," Laura flicks her hand dismissively, "The monkey, sadly, yes," she sighs.

Zoe bows her head, "We are sorry. I didn't wish for this to happen. It would have been different if I had arrived a few minutes earlier."

"G-Goh-hon!" A guy clearly in pain gets up. "I have to get him back!" He staggers.

"Goku you are too weak! If you go now you'll die!" a short guy says, supporting him slightly.

"We'll all die if we don't stop him." Piccolo steps out of the shadows, creeping everyone out except Laura and Zoe. "'ve seen waht he's capable of. Unless we combine our powers, we are all dead."

"Heh. So we are going to team up?" Goku smiles.

"For the time being, yes. Once he's out of the way, you're next."

"Heh, alright. Let's go. Nimbus!!" A yellow cloud shows up. Goku jumps on it.

"What the hell?!" Laura stares at it. "What the? Did I miss something?" They watch them take off. "Were we just ignored?"

"Are you two like that monster?" the short, bald guy approaches them.

"Umm no. I'm a girl. He may act like one at times but trust me when I tell you. He is all male."

Zoe glances at her. 'What does that supposed to mean?'

As if reading her thoughts, Laura adds, "I walked in on him while he was changing clothes!"

Zoe's face heats up slightly, and coughs lightly. Everyone looks at Laura like she's missing a few screws.

The short guy speaks up, "Err. That's not what I meant."

Zoe coughs again, "No we are not like him. We came here on the belief that his younger brother, Kakarot, was sent here to destroy the life forms. We would never stoop so low like he did. It's unacceptable!" she clenches her fist and glares at the ground.

"What exactly did he do?" Laura asks.

"He kidnapped Kakarot's four year old son."

"How do you know that?" asks the old man.

Zoe opens her mouth but Laura interrupts "Woah! Woah! Hold up! Did you just say that he kidnaped?"

"His nephew, yes."

"He kidnaped?!"

Zoe frowns, "What are you getting at?"

Laura clenches her fist, "That son of a bitch!! He freaking kidnaped a kid! That is all the proof I need. Raditz is the kidnaper!"

"Huh?" Everyone looks confusingly at her.

"I can't believe we didn't see it before. It was all there!"

"Uhh, Laura?" Zoe tries to interrupt.

"Who found us? Who knew we were hiding behind a rick? Who brought us to twe other freaks? They might be in on it too!"

"Laura I don't think,"

"That bastard kidnaped us, left us, and came back playing the hero! When I get a hold of him, I'm gonna," Laura takes off her scouter and shatters it. "He's going to look just like this scouter!" She drops it and grinds it into the sand with her heel.

"Dangit Laura! That's the fifty-ninth scouter you destroyed!"

Laura puts an arm around Zoe's shoulder, "So you agree with me."

"On what?"

Laura punches the air, "Raditz kidnaped us!" she shouts.

"Laura stop yelling and think!" Zoe rubs her abused ears as Laura lowers her arms. Zoe steps back. "Out of all the people that is kidnappable, we were picked! If he is the kidnapper why did he choose us?"

"Because he's a pompous ass."

Zoe sighs in frustration. "Wouldn't he have done what he wanted to do instead of taking us in, training us, and attempting to prevent our deaths?"

Laura gawks at her. "I can't believe you said that. I must be rubbing off on you more than I thought."

Zoe looks around, " I can't believe we got ignored."

"What?" They see a strange airplane disappearing in the distance. "I didn't even hear them leave. They must be petrified of us!" Laura laughs.

"Or," Zoe muses, "They consider us a less threat than what is at hand right now. It seems they are more concerned about their friend than us."

"Little threat? I'll show them!" Laura flies off, but Zoe grabs her leg. "He let go...of..." Laura trails off as she stares at Zoe's blank stare. She feels her hair rising a little as Zoe speaks. "We will not harm the humans."

"Humans?" When you say humans, do you mean people like me and,"

"Yes." Zoe eerily smiles, giving Laura the creeps. "Welcome to planet Earth!"

Katana stares at the farmer in shock. She lowers her forkful of pasta. "Earth?" she squeaks. Sitting across from her is the lucky guy. "So you and mostly everyone else os humans?"

The farmer scratches his head, "Pretty much. Didn't you know?"

"No. Raditz and Zoe didn't say much about this planet. Oh no!" Katana gets up, knocking her chair backwards. "I have to go! Thank you for the food!" Katana give him a small curtsy and runs out of the house. 'I have to stop the destruction of this planet!'

"Why did you stop my fun?" Laura complains. Laura and Zoe are flying ahead of the plane.

"Krillen would have delt you serious pain fi I allowed you to continue your hand sings."

What makes you say that? And who's he?"

"Krillen is that short, bald monk that was about to come out and harm you. Scouters can be useful when you can't sense power levels."

"Let me see yours for a minute."

"No"

"Why not?"

"You destroyed my fourth one even though you said you wouldn't!"

"It beeped at me!"

"The answer is still no. Besides," Zoe checks her scouter, "We're almost there."

"Have you decided yet? On interfering?"

"I won't..."

"Wow! Raditz just got owned by a kid!"

Zoe winces. 'Now's the time to decide.' "Laura let's try to sneak in."

"Hey Raditz! You suck!" Laura shouts as he and Zoe lands behind Piccolo.

"Or we could attract unwanted attention," Zoe adds sarcastically.

Piccolo glances at them. "What are you two doing here?"

Laura smiles, "We are here to hurt our kidnaper."

"Laura. I already told you he didn't kidnap up."

"Fine. Then we are here to support our tailed 'friend' any way possible. Holy crap! He just smacked that kid! Child abuser! I'm gonna kill him!"

Zoe tackles Laura, "No! Follow the storyline."

"What storyline?!" Piccolo eyes them as Laura snaps, "Get off me. I don't care if you're my friend and a girl! I'll still deliver my signature move on you!"

"I know how you feel but this isn't your dad or brother!"

"You know nothing! Get Off Me!" Zoe and Laura continue to fight, ignoring Piccolo charging up to kill Raditz and Goku.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shoots the beam at the two boys. Laura and Zoe stop struggling and watch the inevitable.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. Thank you for your reviews -Smiles- **

**Your kindness allows Raditz survival promising...until he dies by his foolishness. That and more will happen next chapter!**


	18. Raditz dies

**Hey everyone! As usual, I don't own DBZ!**

**Lily: Whats with the '!'**

**I don't know! Anyway two quick warnings!!! Wow three that time! Uhhh! Oh yeah! Those of you that like Goku...! I like him! I just needed to think of a way for him to die! That's all!**

**Lily: You must really like him. And Raditz, wow. -rolls eyes-**

**Shut up! I had to come up with a-!**

**Lily: You are giving away too much information. Let them read and find out.**

**Don't intrerupt me! Oh, and thanks for interrupting me!**

**Lily: Okay?...**

* * *

The beam flies straight towards the two brothers at an alarming speed. 

"Stop!" Katana staggers and grabs Raditz's legs. He looses what little balance he had and falls forward. The beam grazes his hair and hits Goku's face full force. The beam decapitates him and the body, and whatever is left of the head, mysteriously disappears. Raditz falls on his face. Piccolo, Zoe, and Laura stare in shock at what just happened.

Katana, unaware of what she just did, gasps, "Oh my! I'm so sorry Raditz! Are you alright?"

Raditz sits up and spits out some grass and dirt. He stands up and smirks, "Thanks to you, I am. Now what were you saying about killing me? Although I have to hand it to my little brother; I didn't believe he would actually sacrifice himself to defeat me."

"What?" Katana gasps.

"Piccolo," Zoe whispers quietly, "Explain to him that Goku's death will not be in vain and that he will be revived by the dragonballs."

Piccolo stares at Zoe in shock. 'How does she know about those?' He turns towards Raditz and does what Zoe says.

Raditz laughs, "Can these dragonballs grant any wish?"

"Heh. I guess you will never know seeing as how you are going to die now."

Right after Piccolo says that, Zoe teleports behind Raditz and hits his neck and presses the scouter button at the same time. Raditz staggers and falls unconscious.

"Woah! How did you do that? You were here only a millisecond ago! Then you appeared behind Raditz and killed him!" Laura gapes.

Zoe rubs her neck. "He isn't dead. I only knocked him out."

"Alright explain yourselves now," Piccolo says.

"We don't need to explain anything green thing!" Laura snaps.

"It would be polite if we do," Katana says. "And did you just say 'Raditz'?"

"Hmph. He earned my respect for making me think he kidnapped us. If he did, he doesn't deserve a nickname! The hypothesis of it ticked me off enough."

Zoe grabs Raditz's arm and lifts him up. "Long story short. We mean no deadly harm towards the people of this planet. We are strong but not as strong as the two other sayjins that will be arriving in a year. They seek the dragonballs for immortality. They enjoy a challenge and will locate you first, probably. That's all for now. I guess I'll find a certain lady and ask for temporary housing. I will not break it to her that her husband is dead and that her son has been kidnapped." Zoe flies off with Raditz, bridal style.

"Happy now Elf?" Laura flies after her.

"Umm, what's going to happen to the boy?" Katana asks Piccolo.

"I will train him."

Okay. Bye." Katana starts to run. "How far is Mrs. Chi-Chi's home? That's the lady Zoe meant."

"Over five hundred miles east from here."

Katana stops running. "I am not running that much!" She shuts her eyes and blasts after her friends.

"This is the place?" They are standing in front of a house in the middle of a forest.

Zoe grunts, "Katana, go knock on the door please. He's getting heavy." She does and a lady comes out. She is wearing a purple dress with a scarf like thing around her shoulders. Her black hair is pulled back into a bun. She asks, "May I help you?"

"We have a drunk here and we were wondering if you could wake him up by hi-ow." Katana smacks Laura upside the head, telling her to quit messing around.

Zoe takes a deep breath, "We apologize for the intrusion, but we come from a long ways to find this man's brother. Do you know someone named Goku?"

"Yes I do. He's my husband. He's not hear right now; can I take a message?"

"So you're the mother of that cute child? I think his name is Gohon," Katana says.

"Yes I am. Isn't his outfit adorable?"

"It's sooo cute! And that had goes great with his outfit."

"Back to the matter at hand," Laura interrupts, "Lady, I hate to break it to you but your 'cute' son got kidnapped and is now being forced to train and fight two dudes in a year."

"WHAT?!" She grabs Laura's armor. "Who took him? Tell me right now!" She starts shaking her. Laura pries the crazy lady's hands off her. "The evil pickle did! Calm down; I think the kid is in good hands."

Zoe pipes up, "Piccolo ma'am." The lady faints. "…Ah crap!"

After dragging the lady to her bedroom and tossing Raditz on the couch, the girls talk about the upcoming year. Zoe scolds Laura for literally dragging Chi-Chi.

A short time later, Chi-Chi wakes up. "How did I get her? Wait! Gohon!!" She runs out of the room and crashes into Zoe. "Please tell me it was a dram!" Zoe shakes her head and looks away as Chi-Chi cries.

"There is nothing we can do, miss. Can we stay here until our comrade wakes up. He had a scuffle with someone and is currently on the couch. As soon as he wakes up and we get things organized, we will leave."

"Okay. Thank you for telling me about Gohon. It takes real guts to do that. I'll fix a meal for all of you." Chi-Chi wipes the tears off her face and heads towards the kitchen, "By the way, my name is Chi-Chi." Zoe lowers her head in shame. "Gomen nasia Chi-Chi san." **(A/N: I hope this Japanese sentence means I'm very sorry Chi-Chi)**

**Few ****Hour**** Later**

The girls are hovering over Raditz. "Are you sure he's alive?" Laura eyes him critically.

"Hi's breathing isn't he?" Katana asks.

"I can't tell with his armor on. Let's take it off." Katana shoots Laura with a weak ki ball. "Hey! What was that for?"

"He's alive," Zoe states. She sits on one of the arms of the couch. Katana sits on the other one.

Laura remains standing. "Let me rephrase that. Are you sure you didn't knock him into a coma?" She starts poking his head.

"I didn't hit him that hard. Laura, it's not wise to do that."

"Why not?"

"He will probably wake up hungry and think a French fry is poking him."

Laura stops. 'When is he gonna get his lazy ass up?" She sighs and kicks the couch, causing it to jolt slightly.

Katana notices the warning sign of a bored Laura first. She jumps up, "Let's go outside and train while we wait!"

**One Hour Later: ****Raditz**** POV**

I sit up and rub my neck. 'What happened? Last thing I remember is seeing that green man before I got hit on the neck. Seems like he was too weak to finish the job. Hn. Where am I?' I look around in confusion as I get up and stretch. 'Hmm? I smell something delicious!' I walk in a room and see a woman cooking. I lean against the frame, eyeing the food and her. She turns around and sees me.

"Oh! You're finally up!" I watch her warily as she opens a window and shouts, "Girls!! Your food is getting cold and your friend woke up!"

I hear Laura shouting back, "He's not my friend! He's a rabid monkey!"

Katana runs in first. "You're awake!" She throws her arms around my waist and hugs me. I smirk as I return the hug. I see Laura walk in with a look of disgust. I see her walk up to me and Katana. 'Aw, she's gonna give me a hug too.' Laura taps Katana's shoulder and Katana steps back. Laura pointlessly punches my chest armor. She griminces as she shouts, "What the hell took you so long? We had to wait for you to wake up! Oh! Food!!! Joy." Laura smiles and walks off flexing her fingers. I roll my eyes. 'Seems like she's on that time of month again. Damn this is gonna be a long week.'

Something yanks on my tail. 'Shit!' That something drags me into the room I woke up in. It lets go and I spin around, ready to kill. Zoe pushes me against the wall and gets up in my face.

"Listen to me Raditz. Listen carefully. Don't kill anyone on this planet. Don't attempt to pursue your nephew. Don't transform into the Oozaru. If you break any of these three simple rules, I will personally annialate you. Do you understand?"

"So I take it you are not happy I'm alive?!"

"I am happy. Just confused."

"About what?" I lower my voice.

"You are supposed to be-" Her head snaps toward the door. Laura walks in and raises an eyebrow as Zoe backs away from me.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"As a matter of fact, Zoe was about to tell me something."

"You mean that you and your kamikaze brother were supposed to be shot through the stomach by the special beam cannon? Or that she gave your scouter to Blue? Or that we have a year to train until our not so nice and merciful teammates come to conquer our native home?"

"Native?"

I glare at Zoe. She coughs, "Our home planet's name is Earth."

I twitch. "You know about all of this didn't you?" I slam her on the floor and sit on her. I hear Laura gasp, "I have to tell Katana!" I turn to snap at her, but Zoe starts struggling to get up. This only makes me madder. I grab her neck.

"Rule number one!"

"You are an exception!" I snap.

I see her smile, "Heh. You are right." I feel something grab my leg and yank me off of Zoe. Whatever grabbed me throws me into the wall. Picture frames fall on me. I see something move under her sash. 'What the hell was that?' "What are you hiding under your sash?"

"I'm not telling!" she rasps.

I lunge at her, planning to rip the sash off her and finding out for myself. She trips over a table and I hit her full force. Before she could recover, I pin her hands above her head. My knees are on both sides of her body, preventing her from struggling more. My tail lash back and forth. I see her gulp in fear. I smirk and lean closer to her. "You will tell me."

"KYAA!!!" I feel something smash against me skull. I moan and roll off. I see Zoe jump up and push Katana out the room. 'Son of a-' I race into the kitchen and stop the girls from running any further. "Stop now unless you want this woman's death to weigh on your conscious!" They stop and see me pointing at the lady.

I notice Laura eating rice. "What happened? Eh? Raditz you got something in your hair. It looks like a piece of broken vase."

I grab the shard and yank it out of my skull. "OW! That fucking hurt!" **(A/N: Now he's suffering brain damage. ****Just great…)**

"Well duh," Laura drawls.

Something hits my head. I see the lady glaring at me. "No cursing in my house!" She has some nerve. My eye starts twitching. "I can curse if I want to dammit!" She starts throwing random crap at me. They bounce off me harmlessly. 'She is not helping me!'

"It would be wise if you leave and wait until she cools down," Zoe says.

"Or you could obey her rules," Katana adds.

"How about I just eliminate the problem." I blast her out of the house with a powerful ki blast. I feel a warm feeling behind me. I open my eyes, which I had closed for some reason, and see a red oger. "What the fuck?!"

Normal POV

"Chi-Chi!" Katana and Laura run out to see if she is okay. She gets up, holding her head.

"You okay?" Laura asks. Chi-Chi nods her head.

"We are so sorry. Raditz will be punished for this!" Katana says. They head back toward the house. They stop at the hole and look confusingly at where Raditz was only a few seconds ago.

Zoe walks in carrying a jar. "I think either I went a little overboard or Raditz wanted to be creamated when he died."

* * *

**Yep. Raditz has overreacted and got himself killed. I blame Katana. And Laura. ...And Zoe. **

**Next Chapter will either be a filler or I'll make time fly by again and get to the action. **


	19. pointless filler!

**This is filler. All this does is waste a chapter and waste time. I choose it because 1) I was bored. And 2) I feel like something should happen during the year besides training, fighting, and the usual dbz stuff. Unless I accidentally mention a character that isn't mine, this chapter will be about my OCs.**

**Another thing, I am going to ease up a little bit on the swearing. Oh, if you are wondering why Lily isn't saying anything is because she isn't here. She went elsewhere.**

* * *

"How about this one?" Katana asks. 

"I am not living in a pink, girly house that looks like a cookie," Laura growls.

"Why are we even looking at houses?" Zoe asks.

"We need our own home and not be a burden to anyone."

"Too late for that," Laura laughs. Zoe laughs too.

Katana ignores them. "I would say all it needs are a few touchups here and there and then it would be perfect. I wonder how much it costs."

"There is no way we are living there!"

A blue car pulls up next to them. A guy wearing sunglasses pokes his head out the window and asks, "So you figure out a place yet?"

"No, not yet, sir."

"Who the hell are you?"

The man laughs. "I'm just a passerby. By the looks of it, I'd say you three are looking for a house in the wrong place. Hop in and I'll show you the perfect place." He shows off by revving his car.

"Sure." Laura jumps in. Katana and Zoe exchange a glance. 'If she goes alone, she will pick a place without our consent.' They hesitantly get in.

The man smiles, "Okay ladies. Here we go!" He peels off and started to speed like the cops were chasing him. A few minutes later, they arrive downtown. He stops in front of a shabby, square place. It is made of reddish bricks. "This is an ancient home."

"It looks more like an apartment." Zoe comments.

The man laughs again. "It used to be. Now it's just a simple house."

"At least it isn't a dome." Laura gets out and walks in.

The man chuckles and rubs his hands together eagerly, "Yes. Yes. Well I guess go on in and look around. I will be with you momentarily."

Katana and Zoe shrug their shoulders and follow Laura. They see her poking some mold stuck on the wall.

"Don't touch that. It may be poisonous." Katana says.

"I'm not going to eat it. Poking it won't kill me."

"I don't think that this place is for sale. Or even safe for that matter." She jumps and hits a loose board. It breaks and falls on the lower floor, leaving Zoe levitating. "Sorry Zoe."

"Then why would he take us here?" Zoe asks, "Is he planning on hurting us?"

Laura laughs, "If he does, he will be in for a deadly surprise. I'm going first."

The man walks in laughing, "That won't be necessary. I take it you don't like it? It only costs 1000 dollars." He gently leans against a wall.

Laura snorts, "This place is a dump. It's worse than the room of someone I knew. He's dead now."

Katana speaks up, "There is mildew and mold everywhere. This place has no sanitary precautions. Desperate even, I won't want to live here."

Zoe smiles, "Look what I can do!" She jumps on rotting wood. It crumbles beneath her, leaving her hovering.

"Well, you got me. I have only one thing to say to you." He snaps his fingers and three rugged men walk in. Each has a different weapon. The approach the girls menacingly. The man laughs, "You should see your faces. So shocked, calm, and aggressive. Well ladies there is only one thing to say." The men stop and start chuckling. The man laughs again. "Happy April Fool's Day!" The girls face fault to the basement.

**Few Hours Later**

"Well that was interesting." Laura is eating cotton candy that the man generously offered.

"Wow. I didn't even know they celebrate the holiday so much," Katana murmurs.

"Something's bothering me still. Why are we here? I mean what's the point?"

"You rather us being elsewhere or dead somewhere?" Laura asks. "But I agree. It's a mystery."

"Hey! Wait up!" They stop and turn around to see that same man running up to them. He stops in front of them, panting. "Man, I need to exercise more." He straightens up and smiles, "I can see that none of you saw through my disguise."

Laura glares at him, "If you want the candy back, you are dead wrong. I don't even know why I haven't killed you yet."

"Because you like me!"

"Here Katana. You can have the rest." Laura gives her the cotton candy and walks off to a nearby garbage can to try to hurl.

Katana takes a bite. "So are you a stalker? You've been following us for a while it seems."

He laughs, "Yes and no. You could say that I have been stalking, but it's different from what you're probably thinking." They hear Laura making gagging noises in the can. "Laura might call it perverting."

"How do you know our names?" Zoe frowns.

"Oh, ah. I know more than you think," he starts to walk off, laughing. Zoe gets in front of him and points an energy beam right in his face. "I see you mean business. Alright, I'll give you a clue as to who I am. Are you three ready?"

Laura walks toward them, "Are we killing him now?"

"No Laura." Laura bristles. "Clue number one. You see me, yet you don't."

"What kind of clue is that?!" they shout. The man laughs and disappears in a puff of smoke. The smoke dissipates and a red butterfly flutters off. Laura punches it into the ground. She looks over at Zoe and Katana. "Let's pretend today never happened. We only trained and argued over chores." They nod their heads.

**??? POV**

'Note to self: Be prepared to have a defense spell when messing with Laura.' The girl sweatdrops as she looks into her crystal ball. Laura is trying to get the sticky bug guts off her. Zoe is laughing and Katana is shouting at Laura.

The ball transforms and the crystal dragon stretches. "Do you think it wasss wissse to do that? Thosssse girlsss are getting ssstronger by the day and you only had your illusion sssspell with you."

I smirk, "Relax. They didn't recognize me."

"By the way, misssssstressssss, that clue wassn't very good."

"Shut up."

* * *

…**well uh, next chapter will have Nappa and Vegeta in it, I guess…**


	20. rollercoaster of doom

Oops. I made another lengthy chapter. Oh well.

Lily: You don't own dbz and some famous amusement parks.

And neither do I!

Lily: That's what I meant.

Sure you did.

* * *

It has almost been a year since the girls landed. "And what better way to celebrate it than to take a break on training and go have fun!" Katana smiles, humming 'Girl's just wanna have fun'. They are in the Brief's backyard. 

""Let's see how everyone is doing first," Zoe says.

Laura groans, "It's always business with you lately. I swear you have been around Katana too much. How about we do something else. There's an amusement park that just opened up yesterday. Let's check it out."

"Alright!" Katana jumps up and claps her hands.

Zoe shrugs her shoulders, "Sure I'm game. There is only one problem: Money."

"Let's ask O'l Blue."

"I thought Bulma's nickname was Blue. Where did the O'l come from?" Katana asks. Laura shrugs her shoulders. Katana sighs, "Besides we already owe her money. And we destroyed some of her equipment. What makes you think that she will loan us money?" Laura shrugs her shoulders. "Are you even listening? That settles it. We are getting a J-O-B!"

Laura sits up straighter. "N-O! We could go and steal a bank."

"Laura!! How could you even think about doing such a horrid thing?"

"Easy." Laura shuts her eyes and thinks about it. "Now let's try it in action." Katana sighs. Zoe rolls her eyes, "Let's just go and ask her anyway."

They go and wave bye to the dinosaurs and go back inside the building. Katana knocks on the door. Mr. Briefs opens it. "Oh hello there. Come right on in. Bulma! Your friends are here!" The cat meows at them as they follow him inside. He walks off mumbling, "Now why did I come up here for?"

Bulma walks in, "Hey guys. How's the training going?"

"The usual. But today we are taking a break, whether Zoe agrees or not! I was thinking about testing that new amusement park. The only problem is we don't have any money."

"Well you guys already owe me fifty dollars. Alright fine. But you have to pay me back sometime this lifetime." She hands one hundred dollars to Laura. "I'd go with you but I need to stay here and work." Bulma makes a face.

"Sorry to hear that…Bye!" Laura flies out an open window.

"At least it was open this time," Zoe murmurs. They sweat drop at the memory. "We are going out the front door."

* * *

"How much further?" Katana asks as she flies close to the ground. 

"It's that city up ahead. Why don't you stop being a scaredy cat and just open your eyes?" Laura asks.

"No!" Zoe and Laura roll their eyes.

Zoe speaks up, "We better land at the outskirts of the city. I don't want people to gawk at us like last time." Katana and Laura agree. They land a mile away from the city and start walking.

Katana looks up at a sign and reads it out loud. "Welcome to East City."

Zoe stiffens. 'Wait a minute. Why do I suddenly feel uncomfortable about this? Maybe I should..' She mentally smacks herself. 'Stop it! Grr! Just go and have fun and quit acting like Vegeta and Picollo!' She comes back to reality and sees Katana and Laura already running to the park. "Hey! Wait for me!"

They arrive at the park. Laura and Zoe kneel down and try to regain their breath. Katana laughs at them, barely out of breath. Laura growls as she pays the toll man the money. They walk inside and gasp. The park is huge!

Katana says in awe, "This is bigger than Disney Land and Sea World put together!"

"Let's see. We have twenty-five dollars left." Zoe mumbles.

"I choose first!" Laura looks around and points randomly at a nearby rollercoaster. Katana and Zoe shrug their shoulders and go. The girls go on many other different rides. They finally sit down and take an early lunch break. Katana looks at the clock. "It's almost noon already!"

"We arrived around six, so that means we have been here around five hours. No wonder we are so hungry," Zoe takes another bite of her cheeseburger.

"You mean _you're_ hungry. That's your third one!" Laura puts down her half eaten chicken leg. "Hey, after this, let's go on that ride." Katana and Zoe see a haunted rollercoaster. They groan. "C'mon you wimps! This will be the last one. I promise!"

"It is the last one that we haven't ridden yet," Zoe grumbles. Katana sighs and gets up. "Let's just go."

"She dared you too Katana?" Katana nods her head and shudders. 'I hate scary things.'

They waited in line for a while until their turn came. "Buckle up ladies." The man lowers the metal bar. A witch cackles above them as they start to move. They enter a dark tunnel as the cart slowly goes up. Something brushes against Katana, giving her goosebumps as she moves closer to the middle. Zoe, being in the middle, is getting squished. Laura feels something slimy hit her head. She shakes the slime off and it splats on Zoe's face. Zoe quickly wipes it off and gags. 'Whatever that was, it tastes disgusting!' After thirty seconds of inclining the cart exits the tunnel and stops at the top. The sky has gotten eerily darker westward.

"Wow! These people really outdid themselves. I got goosebumps just going up!" Laura exclaims.

Zoe shifts uneasily. 'Something isn't right here. Nah! This ride just must be getting to me more than I thought.'

Katana whines, "Why did it have to stop at the highest point?"

"To add suspense, duh." Laura dryly comments.

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing?" 

"Shutting this down and getting a lunch break. What does it look like?"

"You moron! Three girls are on it right now. Count the carts before shutting it down okay? Why you got hired is beyond me!'

"Oh. Opps, my bad! Hey could you take care of it for me? I'm kinda late." He runs off.

The technician shakes his head, "Teenagers these days."

* * *

Zoe gasps, "Look, two comets!" Laura and Katana look and see them coming directly towards them! They scream as the cart suddenly plummets down into another tunnel. The cart twists and turns swiftly, threatening to fall off the track. Various laughter and screams are heard as ghouls appear and disappear in a blink of an eye. The cart jerks and slows down. The girls are gasping, scared out of their wits. Up ahead, two fake, black dragons are shooting flames every five seconds. The cart starts to go down slowly. The flames continue to shoot out as they get closer and closer. The cart starts to speed up. The girls hold on to each other. Under them a blinding light shoots up. Then another shoots up, breaking the track only meters in front of them. "I-Is this p-part of th-the ride?!" Zoe screams in fright. Another beam knocks them off the rail and the girls scream as they plummet into the darkness.

* * *

Hahahaha! That was a blast! Get it?" Nappa laughs. 

"Nappa you idiot! What if one of the dragonballs were here?! Then this whole trip would have been a waste of time!"

"Err…Sorry Vegeta sir. I wasn't thinking."

"Then maybe you should start. How about you start by scanning the area and locate someone that has a high power level. That will probably be the one who killed Raditz"

Nappa pushes his scouter button and scans the surrounding area. "There seems to be some survivors here."

"Are any of them strong enough to defeat Raditz?"

"There are three strong people over there, but I doubt it."

"Then why are you telling me something pointless?"

"Sorry." Nappa looks elsewhere. "Over there shows high readings."

"Then let's go." They blast off toward Piccolo and Gohan.

* * *

Where the rides were lay just a huge pile of rubble and metal. The materials slowly shift to one side. Suddenly, the rubble gets blasted from underneath. An annoyed Laura gets out of the hole, followed by a tattered Zoe and a bloody Katana. 

"What the hell was that?! One minute we were on the best ride ever. Then some major technical difficulties happen! Now we, no, Katana had to make a crater so we could get out! That ride tried to kill us!"

"Laura. What happened to the city?" Katana timidly asks.

"Eh?" The girls quickly realize that they are some of the few survivors in the entire city! "Damn! We just survived from one serious earthquake!"

"But I've never seen or ever heard an earthquake leveling a city so quickly before." Katana says in confusion.

"That's because it wasn't one," Zoe finally speaks up. She blasts off, leaving her friends behind.

"If it wasn't an earthquake then what was it? Any ideas Katana?"

"Nuclear explosion? That's can't be it. Do you want to wait and ask Zoe when she gets back?"

"Let's see who else survived."

So for the next several minutes they tried to search for survivors. Sadly, they mostly found bloody corpses, making Katana vomit a few times. Laura threw up once when she found an unidentified body. They are about to remove another big boulder when Zoe suddenly appears in front of them. They stare at each other in shock as Zoe slowly lowers her fingers.

Zoe's eye twitches slightly. 'I can do IT? Argh, I'm starting to feel like Cell! This sucks big time!'

Laura speaks up first, "What, no, why are you wearing that?"

Zoe adjusts her scouter and frowns, "We are going into battle. I suggest you two to get your armor on too if you still have it."

"Are you saying that Vegeta and Nappa are here? Oh...my...How do I look?" Katana does a feeble spin.

"Bloody. Messy. Not at all fit to be seen in front of the prince of all Spike heads. I mean saajans."

"Sayjins." Zoe corrects.

"Whatever," Laura sniffs then cracks up, "but seriously, Katana, you need to clean yourself up a bit."

"That's not funny!" Katana snaps.

* * *

I'm not very good at spooky parts. My friends are better, except they was wanting me to add much gore and M stuff. 'Sigh' I hope I am still keeping the character in character. K I'll stop...wait. Next chapter Nappa will stay alive a little longer before he-

* * *


	21. Nappa dies

I don't own dbz.

Lily: but you do own the oc girls here.

And this soda! -shows bottle-

Lily: Hey that's mine!

No its mine!

-continues to argure over the soda-

* * *

The three girls are flying toward the island that the fight is taking place. Laura destroyed her armor, testing how strong it really was, so she is borrowing armor from Bulma. It looks like something a knight from the dark ages would wear. Katana's armor got a teal color change and the shoulder pads removed. They pass the main island and are now over the ocean creating waves. 

"I can't believe I waited for you two for over an hour. We are only going to say 'hi' to them." Zoe complains.

"I needed to give them a good impression and show them what a beautiful place this planet has to offer!" Katana says.

"Did you prepare a speech too?"

"Very funny," Katana glances at Laura. "What took you so long? You came later than me." **(A/N: Yes. Katana's eyes are open for once.)**

"I had to practice my insults. It's been a while since I last insulted them. Don't want them to think I'm rusting." Laura declares proudly.

"Figures. Did you come up with at least one compliment?"

"Of course I did!"

"Let's hear it," Zoe remarks suspiciously. 'The so called comment will probably get us killed.'

'Why so suspicious, my friend?' "Alright then. I will point at them, gasp and say 'Wow! I can't believe you guys are still alive. Congrats!' or if only one of them is there, I will either say 'At least you don't smell like dudu anymore Stinky!' or-"

Katana interrupts, "Excuse me, but 'dudu'? Normally you say the fouler versions."

"You mean crap and sh-"

"What would you say to Vegeta?" Zoe quickly interrupts.

Laura frowns. 'Why do I keep getting interrupted?' "it. I don't rekon I know. Probably something like 'Haha! You're still a midget Spike!' I will then proceed to point and laugh. The end!"

"Laura, do you purposefully try to get hurt?" Katana asks in annoyance.

"Hey! It is an easy way to show how strong I have gotten."

"You could always ask politely."

"Then they will get suspicious and just stand there."

_**"What on Earth are you mummbling about? Chanting a little-"**_"Hello?" Zoe sqeaks after jerking violently at the manly voice and hastily pressing the scouter button.

_"Hey this is Bulma. Where are you guys at? Those two aliens have landed and one of them is fighting Goku right now!" _

"We're heading right towards them," Zoe sqeaks again. She tries to clear her voice. "Sorry. I really need to change my ringtone."

_"You're What?! Are you insane? That's crazy!"_

"They are our teamates. We should at least say our greetings to them." Zoe hacks, still trying to get rid of the sqeakyness.

_"If you live let me know. Bye." _ Bulma hangs up frustrated.

Zoe releases the button and sighs. Laura and Katana are eyes her oddly. Zoe laughs nervously. "So I take it the portable phone works?" Katana asks calmly. Zoe coughs and nods her head. "Mind telling us what kind of ringtone that was?" Zoe shakes her head. Katana sighs.

"Enough talk! Let's hurry up!" Laura flies faster.

* * *

Nappa is on the ground, his legs paralyed from Kakarot's blow. He reaches up to Vegeta, asking for help. Vegeta smirks and takes his outstretched hand. "Thank you." Vegeta smiles more and tightens his grip. He suddenly throws Nappa into the air, shocking the others. Vegeta shouts, "Maybe you won't be such a dissapointment, when you're dead!" Vegeta fires a powerful blast at Nappa with every intention to incinerate him. A blurry figure flies past him, surprising him, and enters the beam. He doesn't see the figure kick Nappa out, but he does see him falling. Another figure flies past him and catches the fatally injured Nappa. 'That girl...' "So you all are still alive?" Vegeta mocks, hearing someone land behind him. He glances behind him and sees a disbelieved Laura. The first figure lands and approaches Vegeta hesitantly. He looks behind her, seeing the other girl slowly lowering Nappa. 

Katana stops a few feet in front of him. Tears are starting to stream down her face. "Why? How could you be so heartless? Isn't he your friend?"

Vegeta laughs, "That worthless thing? I don't need any friends like that!"

"You heartless asshole!!!" Katana shocks everyone. She forgets her timidness and tries to slap him. He easily catches her and flings her into Laura with little concern.

* * *

Zoe lays Nappa's head on her lap. She glances up and sees Katana swearing at Vegeta and he tosses her aside like trash. 'Just like him.' 

Nappa groans and opens his eyes. "Zoe? I have..failed..Prince V-Vegeta." He turns his head and coughs some blood.

"Don't speak. You are on the verge of death. Conserve your energy." She looks up again and sees Laura trying to punch Vegeta. 'He's toying with her.' She tightens her fists and quietly snarls.

"Zoe?"

"I thought I told you not to speak!" Zoe harshly snaps.

"Give it up girl. I know I'm same as dead. Heh. It's a shame I won't be able to see Kakarot ripped to shreds."

"For a dead man, you sure can talk a lot."

Nappa continues to breath heavily. Zoe feels overwelming power rush through her as she tries to calm down.

* * *

Goku steps up and intervenes. "That's enough! Vegeta, if you want to fight me, follow me. I know a better place to fight." 

Laura snaps at him, "Listen here you retarded zombie from the grave! This ugly man has pissed me off! No one leave till I-" Laura gets punched in the stomach by Vegeta. She gasps for air as she kneels down, glaring at him the whole time.

"I'd say it's about time you learn your place onna." Vegeta states.

"Quit calling me something I don't know the meaning of!" Laura's snaps. Vegeta chuckles. He faces Kakarot. "Lead the way."

"Bastard." They all look and see Zoe setting Nappa's head down carefully as she stands up. "Tell me something. If I were to test Katana's theory of you being heartless would you die? Or would you be just like that horned freak we are forced to call 'Master'?" Zoe cocks her head.

"Don't ever compare me to that!" Vegeta snaps.

Zoe's hair starts to defy gravity. "Why shouldn't I? You do what that thing does. Those you consider weak will be toyed with until they are of no more use. Don't you agree?"

Vegeta's vein starts to stick out. He shoots a ki ball at her. She easily smacks it aside and starts to approach him slowly. Everyone steps back, seeing rocks floating around her. Her canine teeth start to stick out more. She takes two steps and stops. "Give me one good reason not to kill you. I mean what the point of trying to save the sayjin prince if he just wants to kill all the other purebloods. I don't see any for you to live." She forms a small ki ball. Electricity starts zapping the floating rocks. Her pupils start to fade away. Everyone is frozen, including Vegeta.

**Current thoughts **

Vegeta-'What the hell is going on?! Where did all this power come from?'

Goku- 'Oh man, what incredible power! She's putting too much into that ball! It could destroy the entire planet!'

Krillen- 'Wow. She can kill us all with ease with that power!'

Gohon- 'I'm scared!'

Katana- 'What's happening to her? This is the first time I've seen her this mad.'

Zoe- '...must...kill...all...'

Laura- '!' **(A/N: -.- She's being a potty mouth again. Sorry.)**

**End thoughts**

Zoe smirks evilly. "Bye bye." Nappa groans; Zoe's eyes return to normal and she gains control over herself. The ball disappears as she kneels next to Nappa. "Please don't die. I don't want to save the other one."

"W..what are...y-you..ta..lk..ing..about.?" Nappa shuts his eyes for the last time. Zoe quietly weeps, ignoring the dumbstruck faces of the others.

Vegeta gets mad again. "You baka onna! How dare you threaten me!"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Go away and fight Kakarot!" Zoe snaps.

Laura smacks her head, "She is suffering from amnesia again, I bet."

Katana pips up, "You better go before she goes insane like that again."

Vegeta frowns, "I'll deal with you girl as soon as I finish with Kakarot." The two fly away after Kakarot tells the others to head to Master Roshi's house.

Laura sighs, "Great. Now we have to creamate O'l Stinkypoo." They all look at her disturbingly.

"Laura, nows not the time to be joking about it." Zoe says.

"Who said I was joking?"

"How about we bury him instead?" Krillen suggests. All but Laura agrees.

"B-But what about Raditz? He's so lonely being in the creamated jar!" Everyone sweatdrops.

"We are burying him. Last time was an accident. This isn't." Zoe says.

"Fine. Bury the corpse, fly to the geezer's place, then we interogate Zoe!" Laura cheers.

"For what?" Zoe asks in confusion.

They bury the body and fly off. They were half way there when all but Zoe stop and look behind them. They see a pretty blue ball. Krillen and Gohan freak out and tell the others to keep going.

As soon as they are out of sight, Laura smirks, "Let's follow them."

"But they said to keep going!" Katana scolds.

"Yeah? Well I'm going anyway. Break some rules ya stiff!" Laura flies off.

Katana sighs, "Why does she have to be so stubborn?" She flies after Laura.

Zoe shifts uncomfortably in midair. 'I should be fine as long as I don't stare at the ball.' She keeps her head down as she follows behind them.

* * *

Why did I kill Nappa? -fake cries- Nah I actually don't like him much. I'm sorry that there wasn't much fighting. I will try better next chapter. 

Translations: Onna- woman. Baka- stupid or idiot

Next chapter Zoe looks at the pretty blue ball...Run away!!!!!


	22. Attacking Oozarus

Caw. Caw. (I hate this dare.)

Lily: You choose to become random animals instead of miming the intro.

Hisss! (I change my mind!)

Lily: Too late. Anyway, We do not own dbz and never will.

...ROAR! -shoots flames- (Sweet! Look what I can do!)

Lily: What? No! You were only supposed to become animals, not mythical creatures! -puts flames out-

* * *

"What happened with Vegeta? Was he all mad because I snapped at him?"

"You seriously don't remember?" Katana asks skeptically.

"All I remember was watching him taunt Laura. Next thing I knew, I was standing up and hearing Nappa in pain."

Laura rolls her eyes. "So you don't remember going all kamikaze and was about to kill us all. Oh and your eyes went white." Zoe's eyes widen and her face flushes. "Why aren't you looking at the ball? It's your favorite color."

Zoe gulps, "That is no ordinary energy ball. It consists of specialized components that can transform a sayjin into the oozaru state for a set amount of time. In other words, it is a replacement for the moon." Zoe glances at her friends. Seeing the blank look on their faces she sweatdrops. "Didn't you pay attention to 'history class'?"

Laura's eye twitches. 'Sure, she falls asleep in history class at home, but listens intently during Stinky's rant about giant apes.'

Katana sighs. "Does it affect humans?"

"I don't think so." They are now over land and are forced to fly higher.

"Then why are you not looking at it?"

Zoe tries to avoid the question. "I prefer not to answer that question."

Laura grabs Zoe in a headlock. "I knew it! You have been hiding something from us for a while now and I am going to find out one way or another!" Laura forces Zoe's head toward the ball.

"Ack! Laura stop it! I can't fly like this!" Both crash into a boulder.

"Gals?" Katana hears an sickening boom behind her. She lands and sees Laura and Zoe fighting. "What are you two doing?!" She runs up to them. "Both of you stop it. Now is not the time to fight!" She jumps away from the two as they continue to wrestle. Zoe grabs Laura's hair and pulls. Laura swears and punches Zoe, causing her scouter to fly off. Katana picks it up and backs up some more.

Laura finally manages to get Zoe in an inescapable situation. "C'mon. Look at the damn ball already."

"I-I can't!"

"More like you won't!" Zoe futilely struggles as Laura forces one of her eyelids open. Laura feels her stop struggling. "See. That wasn't so bad was it?"

Katana gulps and staggers back. "L-Laura? P-please release her. Her eyes.."

"Eh?" Laura releases her and stretches out. "I think I pulled a few muscles. Who knew she could fight back so fiercely." She notices Zoe continuing to stare at the ball. "Okay. Now I am regretting my action. Now I have to pry her away from staring." Laura kneels down, but Katana pulls her back.

"I have a bad feeling. Her eyes are..."

"White again? Crap! Not again!" Laura and Katana both jump away from Zoe when she lets out a inhuman roar.

"Laura. They are red."

They watch as their friend transforms into a giant ape. Her fur is snowy white. She picks up a huge rock and smashes it.

"It's raining boulders!" Laura and Katana dodge the boulders. However, Laura's pointless words were heard by Zoe.

Zoe looks down at her friends and sees two ants that needs squashed. She inhales deeply and shoots a stream of flames at them. They both manage to fly away, getting a little singed. Zoe jumps after them and almost squishes them.

Laura gets annoyed. "Will you stop trying to kill us?" She kicks Zoe's nose. Zoe smacks Laura, sending her flying.

"Laura!" Katana gasps. She hears a snarl above her. _'This is bad. Laura is probably out of commission somewhere and I have to fight my other friend that has been possessed by a demonic monkey!'_She leaps away from her as Zoe's fists comes crashing down. _'What did Nappa say about the weaknesses?'_

* * *

**In another fight**

Laura is still flying. '_That really hurt!_' She starts to slow herself down. She opens her eyes and sees another giant ape. '_Don't tell me she is chasing me!_' She hits the ground on her feet, trips over a rock and hits someone. She sits up and moans.

"Get off me!"

"Eh? Oh I'm saved!" Going completely out of character, she hugs the person.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Vegeta shoves her off.

"You have to stop her." Laura points at the giant monkey, whom is currently walking around with a boulder above it's head. "All I did was show her that ball and she goes all ape wired and is trying to kill us!" She eyes it oddly. "And how did she change her fur like that?"

"That is Kakarot's brat! Not- Hold on. Are you saying that Zoe transformed?" 'She has a sayjin tail?!'

"Incoming." Laura mumbles. They look up and see Gohon above them with the boulder. Vegeta looks for a way to escape but sees none. Laura growls, 'Dang. I am getting threatened with rocks here too. Screw it. I'm leaving.' Laura looks at Vegeta. "Good luck."

"Where are you going?"

Gohon roars and slams the boulder at them. Both jump back and Laura takes this moment to fly off.

* * *

**Back with Katana**

"Zoe calm down and try to remember! It's me, Katana Swan. We met in fifth grade during home economics." Katana says while dodging falling rocks and flying fists. Katana grabs a small rock and lifts it up. "Please don't make me, Eek!" Zoe grabs her and lifts her up to eye level and squeezes her. Katana cries out in pain and throws the rock. It goes into Zoe's nostril. Zoe snorts, sneezes, and lands on her butt. With her free hand, she grabs her head as if she has a headache. Zoe sneezes again and moans. She focuses her gaze on Katana. She lets go of her and shakes her head.

Katana floats away slowly. Considering a safe distance, she lands and watches Zoe. Thinking it might be somewhat safe she calls to her. Zoe looks at her. Katana gulps, "Do you remember who I am." Zoe cocks her head and nods. Katana smiles, "Can you speak?" Zoe makes an 'oooo', chuckles, and shakes her head. 'Of course she can't. She's a blooming primate!' Katana sighs, "Okay. Do you remember what happened?" Zoe nods her head. Katana gets closer. "This is going to sound weird, but can I pet your fur?" Zoe blinks and falls over laughing. Katana jumps back in surprise and blushes with embarrassment. "I-It wasn't that funny. I was only curious what it feels like. Please stop laughing! It's rude!" Katana stamps her foot. Zoe stops laughing and lays down. Katana takes this as a possible 'maybe'. She approaches cautiously. "Zoe?" She hears snoring and she anime falls. 'She fell asleep?!' She jumps and lightly lands on Zoe's stomach. She walks up to her neck and kneels down. 'Wow. Her fur feels like an actual monkey's fur.'

"I don't believe it!"

Katana looks up and sees Laura. She waves. "It's okay Laura. She is acting like herself again and just fell asleep!"

Laura lands forcefully on Zoe's stomach. Zoe only groans and rolls over, making Laura and Katana jump off.

"What was that for?" Katana snaps.

"She deserved it!" Laura snaps back. "Did you really knock her out? Wow. You sure can't tell a book by it's cover...or whatever that saying is."

"I did not knock her out. She just stopped being violent and fell asleep."

Laura sits down. "So how much longer do you suppose she will be like that?"

"I don't know. I bet one hour."

"Yeah? Well I bet one and a half!"

"Your on."

* * *

Well Zoe's secret is out. How will everyone react to this bit of news?

I need some help with the next chapter. Should I have them go with Krillen, Goku or alone to Namek? ...or I could just have them stay...nah too boring!

Thanks for your reviews. They are very much appreciated. -bows deeply-


	23. Pre sad time

**...I hate you. -wacks Lily with a wooden cane.-**

**Lily: I said sorry. I didn't know the aging formula will make us this old.**

**No matter how old we are, I will never own dbz! Now fix this now. I am getting tired of seeing your ugly mug!**

**Lily: I should just find the reversal formula for myself but seeing you as an ancient one will bother me too much.****-searches for antidote.-**

* * *

It has almost been an hour since the special ball has disappeared. Vegeta has left and Goku's friends has landed to help him, Gohon, and Krillen...and the others. Elsewhere, Katana and Laura started playing 'I Spy' but quickly got bored. 

"Okay my turn. I spy something yellow."

"Sun or rock. My turn. I spy something."

"Neither one. You fail. It's a airplane."

Zoe is awake and only sitting. She hasn't bothered moving, aside from her tail waving around. Her eyes are half shut, indicating she is trying to figure something out.

**Zoe's Pov**

'_What is going on? I should have reverted back to my less apish form.' _I glance down at my friends who are waving their hands at something behind me. _'We are lucky we haven't died yet, what with all of the strong things we came across over the months. Heck, even I was one of em and possibly still am.'_ I look at my hand and shut my eyes. _'Only Vegeta can control himself in this form. Goku does in the GT series along with that parasite inside Vegeta. Am I of royal blood? Is that why I have control? Yeah right!'_ I snort, making my friends jump slightly. Laura gives me the birdie and storms toward me. Katana tries to calm Laura down by pointing at something behind me. It must work, seeing both of them run past me._ 'Oops. Anyway, back to my pointless thoughts. Lets see...what was I thinking about?'_ I hear voices behind me.

**Normal POV**

"Are you guys okay?" Bulma asks, grabbing Katana's shoulder.

"Yeah she's fine. I'm fine too. No need to worry though. I've had worse things happen. I'll let you know what they are as soon as it happens," Laura says rolling her eyes.

Bulma sighs and straightens up. "I can't believe you would do something so stupid! Next time that happens, I will personally hit you upside the head!" As proof, she smacks Laura's head. Laura steps away, rubbing her head. "What was that for?"

Bulma sweat drops, "Oh sorry. I guess I got lost in the moment there."

"Hey how's the walking corpse? You know that one guy that got revived to fight for us."

"Goku?" Bulma asks. _'I hope 'walking corpse' isn't going to be Goku's new nickname.'_

Laura shrugs, "Whatever."

"Is he alright?" Katana asks.

Bulma sighs, "Knowing Goku, I'm sure he will out of the hospital in a week."

Zoe snorts, making the others aware that she has been listening in on the conversation.

"Zoe! Shame on you! No eavesdropping!" Katana points at Zoe. Zoe snorts. "Don't snort at me young lady! And don't roll your eyes either!"

"And why don't you stop acting like a mom and stop treating her like she's a human." Laura snaps. "Explain to us how to get her back to normal. That will be a lot more helpful than scolding her."

"Well with Goku, all you have to do is cut off the tail."

Katana mentally smacks herself. _'Of course! It's the only inhuman appendage there is. I totally forgot Raditz talking to me about that. Then he warned me not to use it against them.'_

"Oh if that's all." Laura stretches out. She flies toward Zoe and lands below the tail. "With my strength it should be no problem." Zoe growls warningly at her. "Aw. Don't worry. I'm sure it won't hurt for long." By now, Zoe is glaring at her friend and growling, trying to get through to her.

"Hey Laura? Has it occurred to you that she may like the way she is?" Katana asks.

"Has it occurred to you that we have a giant monkey as a friend? Relax and it- What the hell? Get this thing off me!" Laura struggles to get out from underneath the 'would have been victim'.

Zoe sighs, ignoring Laura's threats. She is currently concentrating on keeping her tail pressed down on her, not hard enough to break some bones, but enough to keep her stuck.

"Zoe, that was uncalled for!" Katana rushes over and tries to pull Laura out and fails. Katana pleads and finally convices Bulma to help too. She cautiously approaches Zoe. She crouches down and grabs Laura's other arm, never looking away from Zoe.

"Hey Blue! Focus on me not her! She won't eat you."

Both ladies finally manage to pull Laura out from underneath Zoe's tail. They look over at her and see her shrinking. Her time as a giant ape is finally over.

* * *

"I am sooo happy I wore this armor. I would have been very humiliated when I turned back to normal." Zoe smiles, her tail no longer hiding. _'So it takes an hour longer, huh?'_ Zoe is wiping her face with her sash. The others are staring at her. 

"So you have been a whatchamacallit for how long?" Laura asks.

"I have been a _sayjin_ for over three years." Zoe ties the sash around her waist again.

"And you have kept this a secret from us why?" Bulma asks.

"Did you think we would have discriminated against you?" Katana asks, making Zoe uncomfortable.

"Look. I'm sorry for hiding such a secret from you, but I have my reasons. I have read, saw, and agree that sayjins are tortured and killed slowly from stronger opponents. If you remember correctly, our so called bosses have done just that, sending them on nearly impossible missions. You remember how steamed they got after seeing those three masters." Zoe freezes. "And I can't believe I just said that."

"But we are no longer there. And the chances of us meeting them again is unlikely." Zoe looks away. "What?"

Zoe shakes her head, "You don't need to know right now."

"Again with thesecrets! Just tell us will ya?" Laura snaps.

Zoe steps back, "I can't. I won't. It will change everything, possibly for the worse."

Bulma sighs. She turns away and starts to cry. Zoe mentally punches herself. Laura and Katana look questioningly at Bulma.

Katana puts a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "I know Zoe's dishonesty is shameful, but that shouldn't be cried about."

"It's not that." Laura snaps. "Geez, you'd think that being under higher society will give you more sense over female emotions. Even I can see that something horrible has happened to her. And it is not the monkey."

"Hey!" Zoe starts.

"Shut up Monkey! I can tell Blue is mourning over someone. I know that look." she finishes with a whisper.

"I'll explain it on the way to Kami's place." Bulma says as they board the plane.

* * *

**I'm not very good at sad moments, but I'll try.. ****Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Now I know how evil writers block is.**


	24. Sad time

**

* * *

**

Well?

**Lily: I know. I know. You don't own dbz.**

**Not that! The antidote!**

**Lily: The what?**

**An-ti-dote. The item used to reverse something like your messed up spells. I would like to be young again before Frieza's reappearance.**

**Lily: Who?**

**Oh for pete's sake! Just.. Just find the antidote.**

**Lily: What does it look like? Is that it? -points at a chimera-**

**How did that get in here?**

**Lily: I don't know. Why are you asking me?**

**Because… aw forget it.**

**Lily: Forget what? **

**This discussion!**

Bulma lands to pick up the others. It is then that the horrid news is revealed. Everyone is weeping as they see the catastrophe. Katana cries her eyes out. Zoe is silently weeping even though she knew it was going to happen anyway. Laura dents the ground with each sob that escapes her mouth.

"Why? How? They were protecting us and this p;anet! We should have been here! We should have…" Katana trails off. "It is just like those aliens and their homes. They were protecting what was theirs and we just watched Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz kill them off! We are just as heartless!"

'She's wrong. I am the heartless one. I know what is going on.' Zoe gets that strange sensation again. She shivers and the feeling goes away.

Laura screams in frustration and emotional pain. She slams her fists into the ground making a bigger dent. Everyone stumbles back. "Let's find Spike and Stinky. We will show them how stronger we have become and teach them a new version of pain! Now where are the bastards?"

Zoe whispers, "How about we revive the others first."

"But how are we going to do that? Piccolo is dead." Bulma says.

"Mr. Popo can explain." Zoe flies off.

"Where is she going now?" Bulma asks.

"She must be heading to the Lookout. Let's go too," Korin says. All but Laura get into the airplane. She watches them until they disappear. She starts destroying the boulders around her.

"Hiyaa!" Another boulder crumbles. She grabs one and tosses it in the air. As it falls, she pictures all those who oppose and hurt me. "Fists of Pain!" She lets loose swift punches, shattering the boulder into smaller ones. She did the same to them as well. Being blinded by smoke and debris, she jumps in the air so she can survey the damage. She sees one that avoided destruction and flies through it. It shatters.

She staggers and clutches her head. "Note to self: Head is not as thickheaded as people claim. Use only as a last resort." She sits down and waits for her head to clear and stop bleeding. 'Hope I don't get an infection.'

"Wait. Where is the Lookout? Meh. Like it matters; I'll find it no problem."

* * *

**In the airplane**

* * *

"This will sound like a weird question but who is Mr. Popo again? His name is bizarre; not that he is bizarre or anything! What I mean is," Katana trails off, her face reddening from embarrassment.

"Didn't Zoe tell you?" Karin asks. Katana shakes her head. "Strange."

Roshi explains to her the best he could. It takes several minutes until Katana remembers. Roshi nods his head.

Katana smiles, "Thank you for explaining. Usually I can remember these things. Laura warned me that you are a pervert all the time; but it seems she is wrong again."

"What did you say?" Roshi cups his left ear and invades Katana's personal space. Katana gulps and backs away. Roshi lets out a peversh laugh and Katana's back hits the wall.

Katana shuts her eyes and slaps him just when Bulma turns around and punches him. "Now is not the time to be acting like a old pervert you old lecher!"

* * *

**On Snake way**

* * *

"How far have we been walking you guys?" Yamcha asks.

Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha are have left to search for King Kia's planet. Chiaotzu is getting a ride on Tien's back, exhausted.

"I don't know. It feels like a long time, but I still can't see the end of Snakeway!" Chiaotzu says.

"Hey! What's that up ahead?" Tien points a cloaked figure. It is crouching down and gingerly poking the scales, also known as spikes, on the right side of the path. A furry, white monkey tail is sticking out and slowly moving side to side. As They get closer they see the figure straighten up and lean over the side.

Yamcha shouts, "Hey, be careful!"

The being jumps and spins around, the hood falling down revealing Zoe. She flails her arms around to keep her balance.

Yamcha tries to grab her but she looses her balance entirely and falls into the fluffy, yellow clouds. They look down at where she fell.

Chiaotzu speaks up, "She should be fine. Let's keep going."

Tien nods his head, "Your right. We don't have much time to waste. Plus we can't help her much and I am exited about meeting King Kia." He continues down the path. Chiaotzu looks back but knows he can't do anything to help her.

Yamcha catches up to them and puts his hands behind his head. "Who would've guessed she'd be a sayjin too? I knew there was something odd about those girls but I didn't expect this!"

* * *

**Don't be expecting to be hearing much from Zoe in a while! She's grounded. XD**

**Sorry it took me so long. Thanks for your reviews. I feel so special! I've been noticing that the story isn't as funny as the earlier chapters. This will hopefully change once I start remembering things bette.**

**Next chapter Katana goes back to space!**

* * *


	25. Time of seperation

**Well?**

**Lily: I know. I know. You don't own dbz.**

**Not that! The antidote!**

**Lily: The what?**

**Antidote. The item used to reverse something like your messed up spells. I would like to be young before Freiza's reappearance.**

**Lily: Who?**

**Never mind. Just find the antidote.**

**Lily: What does it look like. Is that the antidote? -points at a chimera.-**

**How did that get here?**

**Lily: I don't know. Why are you asking me that?**

**Because- Aw just forget it.**

**Lily: Forget what?**

**This discussion!

* * *

**Katana is sitting down and trying not to stare at Goku. They have just got to the hospital after finding Kami's Lookout deserted. Goku is telling everyone that he is fine and ready to go. 'All ready to go? The only thing not casted is his face and that is mostly so he can use four of his six senses. Oh wait, guess he can hear too.' She winces as Chi-Chi continues to scold him.

"You will stay in bed until your bandages are off and the doctor dismisses you!"

"But Chi-Chi-" Goku whines.

"No buts!" Katana flinches at her own outburst. She laughs nervously and excuses herself. 'I wonder what they have to drink. Hopefully some Sprite. Mmmm...Spriiiite.' On her way she passes by a hurried, black being wearing Arabian clothing. She finds a soda machine and frowns, "Aw man, no Sprite. Let's see...I guess I'll try this Tyque1doe stuff." She comes back to see Bulma and the others excited. "Umm. Did I miss something?"

Bulma spins around, "Oh, Katana! Mr. Popo has a way to bring the others back to life! There's a Namekian ship and...Why did you just gasp?"

Katana removes her hand from her mouth and bows slightly. "I'm sorry. That word just reminded me of when Zoe tried to explain to us of what to expect. Laura didn't like something about the idea somewhere along the line and got angry. They got into an argument and refused to speak to one another for two days. The tension was horrible! On the third day, Zoe apologized like she usually does even though it was clearly Laura's fault. Then Zoe growls something about the planet Namek being in trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Korin asks.

"Uhh..." 'Oh dear, I did it again. No wonder Zoe is so vague about everything here. I talk too much it seems.' "All planets have so sort of problem going on, so that was just a pointless thing to say," She sighs.

"Namek is a peaceful planet and I'm sure the Namekians wouldn't mind helping us."

"So your Mr. Popo?"

"That is correct."

"Aw, well. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Katana bows politely.

Bulma whispers in his ear, "She is very ladylike."

"Likewise." Mr. Popo nods his head.

"Hey! Why are we all standing around for? Let's go get that ship!" Krillen yells.

Katana laughs, "Go on ahead. I'll stay here with Chi-Chi and Goku." She sighs as a doctor shoos her out. She walks off aimlessly. 'It's not like I haven't done this before. Oh no.' She runs out just in time to intercept Gohon.

"You okay?" he asks.

She smiles, "On second thought, I'll go."

* * *

**With Laura**

'Look at me! I can walk on water! And...now I'm bored.' Laura sits down in the middle of the ocean and sighs. "Maybe I should start looking for that Lookout thing." Laura punches the water and a fish before she flies off.

Laura's eye is twitching. 'It's been two fucking hours! If I circle this accursed planet one more time I swear I'm gonna- What's that? Some messed up pole that keeps...going...up. Well what do ya know? I found it! Finally! The forest bunnies have been spared for now.' She shoots straight up when she gets closer. She lands and looks around. "What? No welcoming party?" She grits her teeth. "Lucky for them. I'm in a bitchy mood." Laura looks around as she heads towards the entrance. Laura knocks on a door and enters it grumbling, "Katana and Raditz says I have no manners. Tch! Shows how much he knew and I definitely have been around Katana too much. Well, time to do some exploring!" She walks around opening various doors. Getting bored she plops down on a chair and closes her eyes.

"Laura!" Laura shoots up off the chair she accidently fell asleep on.

"Katana, you are so lucky I can't shoot energy balls," Laura growls darkly.

Katana laughs nervously and backs away slowly. "G-Guess what? I'm going to Namek!"

Laura yawns. "Eh? Good for you. When?"

"Tomorrow!"

"Really? Sweet. Can I come?"

There isn't enough room." Katana looks away.

Laura shrugs her shoulders. "Oh well."

"You're taking the news calmly."

"Still waking up."

"Ah. Lucky me huh?" Katana beams.

Laura smirks in response. "So how is our MIA friend taking to this news? Or are you planning on not telling her, giving her the belief that you got abducted by aliens again?"

"I haven't seen her since yesterday. Do you think she's alright?" Katana asks suddenly getting worried.

Laura shrugs her shoulders. "Don't worry about her. She'll show up whenever she feels like it like she always does. So I guess I'll see you off tomorrow right?"

"Yep! Bye!" Katana runs off and informs everyone else that Laura took the news kindly. Everyone relaxes significantly. "That's a relief. So you caught her when she was having a better than good day?"

"Yep! She normally takes news kindly when she's sleepy. Speaking of which, I wanna see something." She heads back inside. "Laura? Do you wanna-" Katana stops short. Laura is once more on the chair partially snoring. Katana sweatdrops. "I take that as a no for the lift back home then." Katana leaves her there as she, herself, goes home.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Zoe is floating on the red water, staring up at the yellow, fluffy clouds. 'Well this sucks.'

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. Computer got blown up by lightning so I had to start all over again. ! Oh, and I've been knoticing Laura isn't being as mean as she is intended to be so expect a good explination for that next chapter. If I mess things up too much let me know. I'm doing the next 3 chapters by sheer memory!


	26. abducted in space

**

* * *

**

Whew! Glad that's over!

**Lily: You still don't own dbz.**

…**Is it just me or are you getting bigger?**

**Lily: Err…oops.**

* * *

A beautiful morning arrives and Laura bids Katana farewell. "Don't cry Katana. I'll find a way to get there soon!" Laura laughs.

Katana sweatdrops. 'Latter better than sooner.' "A well. Bye! Don't cause too much trouble or kill any civilians!"

Laura snorts, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't get killed before I get there. On second thought, just don't die period."

"Way to look on the bright side girl." Katana gets on the ship and her, Bulma, Krillen, and Gohan wave good bye again as the ship starts to leave. Laura watches them until they have been out of sight for two minutes. "I'm gonna go visit Zums now. If the cops show up asking for me, tell them it wasn't me." She turns and flies in the direction of the hospital.

**On the ship**

Katana looks out the window and sighs. 'So many memories...'

"What are you thinking about?" Krillen asks, sitting next to her.

"Oh, back when I was a little girl I always dreamed of being in space would be an incredible experience. Of course Vegeta and a few other individuals has changed my opinion on space." Katana adds bitterly, "But I'm sure that now would be different! Not to mention-" The ship jolts causing everyone alarm.

"What's going on?" Gohan asks.

"I don't know! We are being pulled in by something!" Bulma tries to get the ship free, but the force is too strong.

Darkness envelopes over the group as the ship makes an abrupt landing. They hear footsteps coming. The door gets pried open and beings resembling small children of different colors force them out. After much gun pointing, the supposed leader of the group shouts, "Are you soldiers of Frieza? Answer me!"

Katana feels her blood drain from her face. 'Th-these people must be survivors of a destroyed planet. A rebellion force.' Katana opens her mouth then shuts it.

"Who's Frieza?" Bulma asks in confusion.

"I think you got us confused with someone else," Krillen adds, just as confused.

"He is a tyrant that has been destroying planets and it's inhabitants," one of the soldiers inform them.

"But I'm sure you already know that," the leader snarls, jabbing her weapon at Katana.

"We are not his soldiers! We have never even heard of him!" Bulma says.

The soldiers don't believe them and are herded further into the rebellion's ship. Katana, for a rare moment, is unable to say anything. They are put into a cell and was left to have their fate decided.

Finally being able to talk without being silenced, Gohan turns to Katana, "Do you know what they are talking about?"

Katana takes a deep breath. "Z-Zoe knows m-more about it but," Katana shuts her eyes. 'You've been in worse situations Katana. Don't cry. Don't cry. Soldiers don't cry. Oh who am I fooling? Of course soldiers cry! …Not helping. Okay, take a deep breath and tell them what you know. Simply tell them.' "What they have told you is true. He is a tyrant, evil, and uses his minions as dispensable pawns. And I am, rather was, one of his soldiers, or warriors as Raditz once kindly called Laura, Zoe, and I. Vegeta just called us weaklings all the time. Getting off track, sorry. The only way I can see out of this is to-" The ship shakes and gunfire can be heard. "prepare for a battle it seems." A hunk of metal breaks the cell door open but also causes Katana to get separated from the rest of the group. "Why me?" Katana blasts a hole into the nearest wall. She jumps through and ends up in a hallway. "Which way?" she muses. A different kind of soldier appears on the right of her. 'Oh snap, it's Frieza's men!'

"Halt!" Not giving her time to 'halt', he starts shooting at her. Katana sidesteps it and 'fires' back. The energy ball hits him in the chest and the man falls. Katana hesitantly approaches the limp form and checks his pulse. 'Good, he's still alive.' She turns around and starts to run only to be grazed on the arm by someone else shooting at her. Katana gasps and gets behind a conveniently decent sized, metal box. "That was mean." A small trail of blood starts trickling down her arm. 'That didn't feel too good.' She squeaks as shots hit the metal. "Time to put my training to the test once more!" Katana jumps up and rapid fires them. She stops five seconds later and studies the result. One has, like the saibamen long ago, mysteriously vanished. The other one made a hole in the wall and is clearly dead. "Hmm, I'm getting rusty. Usually they go through around three walls." She rushes past them, grabbing one of the scouters on her way. She stops and turns it on. 'Let's see…It seems like most of them are that way. Time for a short cut! And a major apology for breaking more walls.' Katana drops the scouter and smashes it with her foot. She then takes a few steps back and faces the wall in front of her. She forms a few more energy balls and fires them. One breaks more than one wall. The other one almost hits Gohan. "Oh dear, sorry! Did it hit you?"

Gohan faces her, ready for another fight. Then he realized who it is. "Oh hey! Yeah I'm alright. You?"

"Fine. Sorry about the walls and all." Katana motions to the five walls with holes in them. "Did I miss the main fight?"

"Yep. They tuned tail and ran!" Krillen laughs.

Katana whistles. 'Someone won't be pleased when news gets out.'

"Thank you so much for saving and helping us. We are sincerely sorry for accusing you," the captain of the ship and leader bows. "We are eternally grateful."

"Aw it was nothing," Bulma smiles.

"Apology accepted!" Gohan shakes hands with one of the people. Katana could only smile guiltily.

After getting on the ship again, waving farewell again, and heading towards Namek again, everyone settles down…again.

Katana finishes bandaging her arm. "Umm, everyone? I'm not feeling to well. I'm going to bed. If we get to Namek before I feel better, please don't disturb me."

"Hey, Katana. About this Frieza guy-"

"He's powerful and hideous. That's all I'm going to say about him right now." Katana goes and prepares for bed. 'Why? I was hoping, praying that that part of my life would be over. Why is it coming back?' Katana gets in her bed and falls into an unusually deep dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Yay! A chapter all about Katana and no other OC! **

**Sorry its taking me so long. I'm gettin lazy typing the story, but I won't stop! (insert insane laughs) Moving on...Next chapter will be short but will consist of Laura and no other OC!**


	27. Laura's turn

**Lily: Due to, err, magical difficulties, I will be doing the disclaimer. The authoress doesn't own dbz.**

**Now that that has been said, allow me to explain a little about the vict- girls. First off, they may seem like it at times, but none of them are marysues.**

***starts crying then drools.***

**Lily: Umm yeah, anyway. Laura is not swearing much because I put a spell on her. However, it will break when someone realizes it and informs her. I hope I am not within hearing distance when this happens. She is mostly a tank like being if you haven't yet noticed. High defense and attack. She cannot fire any sort of ki though.**

***speaks gibberish.***

**Lily: Right then. Katana is basically the opposite of her violent friend, Laura. She is weak physically but powerful when it comes to ki abilities. I am unsure if this will work fusing her talent with her fist. Aside from that, I have not put any other spell on her. I am, however, considering locating a spell that might rid her annoying fear of heights.**

***sucks thumb and kicks Lily.***

**Lily: Hey! And lastly, Zoe might seem more like a marysue, but like I said earlier she isn't. She has both abilities and is a sayjin. It was and is her decision to keep her tail under a low profile and oddly seems to dislike transforming. I have a binding spell on her and only powerful emotions can break it. So far she has only dulled the spell. I fear for all when she breaks it. **

***laughs.***

**Lily: Thank you for reading and hopefully understanding. *sniffs air then gags* And now I have to change a diaper. **

* * *

**On Earth**

"Well it seems you are recovering quickly, Mr. Goku," the doctor says after examining him. Goku has most of his bandages off and is finishing his food. The doctor turns to his wife. "At this rate he may leave in a few more days."

Laura sneezes, startling the doctor. "What?" she asks grumpy. She leans on the wall and crosses her arms.

**Flashback**

"_Laura! Get that away from me!" Goku yelps as Laura get closer to him. _

_Laura rolls her eyes as she holds the syringe up higher. "Aw. C'mon Zums! It's not like I'm gonna stab you in the eye or anything." Goku pales more. 'Now I know what the high and mighty monkey fears and it's stupid needles.' Laura steps back and sets it down, still in plain sight. She then leaves to pester someone else._

**End Flashback**

Yet here she is under oath not to traumatize and/or harm anyone in the hospital. "So what does he need to do until he can get out of here?"

"He just needs to rest and time will take care of the rest."

"Did you hear that honey?" Chi-Chi hugs Goku happily.

Laura sighs, "Well, I'm leaving."

"Umm. Miss? Could you use the elevator this ti-" Too late. Laura flew out the unopened window again.

"Opps. Sorry about that! Put that on my tab." Laura turns and blasts off toward Bulma's house. 'Huh. Not even a scratch that time. Neat!' She walks in and goes to sleep in the guest room.

Morning arrives and Laura does the only thing she needed to do, pay for the two windows she broke that week. 'Wonder what Mr. Brief's ship looks like on the inside.' Laura circles it once before finding the way in. "Not bad. A bit chlostrophobic but nothing is perfect. Not even Seal? Is that what Zoe called him?" Laura looks at all the rooms before deciding to take another nap. She rolls under one of the beds to hide in case one of the workers come in and snoozes.

Waking up to the sound of a steady hum, Laura stretches and rolls out from underneath the bed. 'I need to stop napping or I'll become lazy.' She walks out of the room and gets an eyeful of…, "Sweet mother of Ra! Get a shirt on Zums before I punch you out of the ship!" Laura shields her eyes from the shirtless, sweating man.

Poor Goku jumps up in shock, "Laura?! What are you doing here?"

"Aw, crap! Training with a bunch of men traumatized me more than I thought! Just. Sorry. Just sit back down and eat. I'll be going now." Laura avoids looking at him as she walks towards the exit.

"We are in space. If I had known that you were in here," Goku senses Laura power level spiking up as she slowly turns around. "N-now Laura calm down."

"Better start running monkey," Laura darkly growls.

Goku nervously laughs, "How about you relax and enjoy the trip to Namek instead?"

"Namek? The same planet the others are at?" Goku nods his head. "Well then count me in on the training too. Knowing your race, back breaking training will be involved."

"You sure?" Goku starts to relax, seeing Laura calming down.

"Nope!" Laura laughs. "But I'm willing to give it a shot or two. Just put on a shirt until I get used to this again. Unless you want me to open a can of whoop ass on you, injured or not!" 'I sooo wish I had a syringe to prove my point….Pun not intended.'

"Umm, okay?" Goku sweat drops. 'This is going to be an interesting trip.'

* * *

**Well that's it! Laura is now on her way to Namek. Thank you soooo much for encouraging me to continue the story sooner. The next chap will be out soon. I keep forgeting to add R+R! So please tell me what you think and what not.**

**Next chapter Katana saves a life!…for ten more minutes!**


	28. Zarbon livnevermind

**I don't own dbz!**

**Lily: Now that that's said go get cleaned up. You smell like dirty diapers.**

**That's because you fail at diaper changing and making me back to my normal age.**

**Lily: Go or you will get a spanking!**

…**That won't work now. I'm back to normal.**

**Lily: Awww. It was fun watching you grow up.**

**You liked me annoying you to no end?**

**Lily: Good point.**

* * *

**With Zoe**

Zoe lowers her two fingers from her forehead and looks around in confusion mixed with nervousness, 'What am I doing back in here?'

"How is the search coming along?" Zoe jumps and runs into a different room and tries to close the door quietly.

"It's coming. I wish it would go faster or else. What was that?"

The door next to Zoe opens up and Frieza and Zarbon walk in just in time to see Zoe smiling and waving them farewell as she once more tries her luck with instant transmission.

* * *

**Back On Namek**

Katana stretches out and gets out of bed. She turns around and makes the bed. "Nothing like a good rest to make you wake up healthy!" She walks into the kitchen and makes herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 'It's quiet in here. That must mean we landed!' She finishes the sandwich, cleans what little mess she made, and rushes outside. She blinks rapidly when the sun beams shine down on her. She looks down and gasps, "Why is the ground blue?"

"You finally woke up! We were starting to wonder if you fell into hibernation," Bulma jokes.

"Really? Sorry. Umm..Did I miss much?"

Bulma shrugs her shoulders. "Well we landed on a fake Namek but other than that not much."

"Oh dear. Where is Krillen and Gohon at?"

"They went searching for the dragon balls. They are very anxious ever since they saw Vegeta's space pod."

"What?! Vegeta's here too?" Katana starts to pace back and forth mumbling 'this is bad' several times. She turns and grabs Bulma's shoulders. "I'm gonna go. If I'm not back in a half hour I have either found him or I got lost." Katana chews on her lower lip as she flies off.

Bulma sweat drops, "Okay, I guess. Good luck. Wait. Oh just great! Now I don't have anyone to talk to again!" Bulma 'hmphs' and sits down once more.

Katana, of course, keeps low to the ground as looks around. 'Green sky and water, blue grass and trees. This is such an upside down place! I have to remember that we are no longer on Earth. What's that? Oh no, it can't be!' Katana straightens herself up and starts sliding her feet on the ground. She puts her hands down to help slow herself. There, an uncomfortable close distance is Frieza's ship. 'This is, this is worse than bad! I-I have to go back and figure out what to do about this!' Making sure that no one is close by she once more take off. Accidentally using too much energy the sky rockets in the air. Katana snaps her eyes shut as she starts flying blindly in an unknown direction. She starts lowering herself and opens her eyes when she feels mist hitting her. "Eep!" She stops herself from hitting a waterfall. Putting a hand over her beating heart, she looks around. "I believe I'm lost!" Katana whines. She reaches up and turns on her scouter then she continues to fly about. It takes over two hours until her scouter indicates some low leveled beings. She stops and sees people who look like Piccollo. 'I hope this works.' She approaches them cautiously. One of them gives her a wary glance as the others stop what they are doing and stare at her. She says, "I got lost and I am wondering if anyone here has seen a small boy with short, black hair and a bald monk with orange clothes."

"Why do you wish to know?"

"Ah, well. I need to warn them about something. Please. It's very important."

"…That way," an elder Namekian points.

"Thank you!" Katana takes off once more.

"Do you think that was wise to do?" another one asks.

"She does not seem nor appear evil."

Katana scans the area once more. Her scouter reacts to something before blowing up. 'Okay. Now I know where Frieza is. One thing is certain: I might die before this is over.' As she gets closer to Bulma, she sees none other than Vegeta! "What's he doing here?" She gets closer to make sure before doing her ground sliding once more. Sadly, she did not see the other person until she knocks it over. "Sorry!" She turns around to help the person up but freezes. "Z-Z-Zarb-bon?!" She staggers back in shock. Zarbon gets up and glares at her. Katana bows down. "Z-Zarbon sir. I-I didn't know that…I'm terribly sorry for-"

"Get up and stop your sniveling!" Vegeta snaps. Katana jumps and ki blasts him out of fear. Vegeta gets knocked back a few inches before successfully knocking the ball aside. "Get out of the way girl unless you wish to die as well."

"I don't. I just, wait." She looks at the two. "You. You're not planning of fighting are you?"

"About time you figured it out," Zarbon mumbles.

"But Vegeta, you can't! You mustn't! You will get horribly punished for it! Not to mention master Frieza will be very angry."

"Does it look like I care?"

"No but."

"He has decided to disobey Lord Frieza and set out on his own." Zarbon says.

'What?'

* * *

**Mini Flashback**

"_Vegeta will soon break free from Master Frieza's grip and fight back. The question will be then where would we be in the crossfire?"_

"_Not in it?" _

"_Killing everyone who stands in Spike's way then kill him too?"_

_Zoe smacks herself in the head._

* * *

"Hey Katana. Over here!" Krillen waves at her. Katana runs around Vegeta and joins her friends.

"Sorry. I got lost."

"Now that she is out of the way, why don't we finish this fight of ours once and for all?" Zarbon smirks.

"That's the only thing we will ever agree on."

Katana and the others watch the battle intently. Well, Bulma couldn't see most of the fight but has a feeling what was happening. They stop fighting for a moment and Vegeta is clearly the victor. Zarbon decides to take it up a notch and show his true form. Bulma and Katana recoil in disgust. The two once more fight. Less than twenty minutes later, Zarbon is on the ground, pleading for his life and offers his assistance. Vegeta only smirks and forms a ki ball.

Katana gasps, "No, not again!" Katana runs out of the cave before the others could even register the fact that she left. She sees Vegeta fire the ki ball that would finish Zarbon off. 'I'm not going to make it." She fires her own ki ball at the other one. They hit, making both of the balls fly off course and out of any two legged beings harms way.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta shouts.

"Likewise! I am not going to allow you to kill him. Can't you hear him asking to be spared and is offering to help us?"

"Baka! He's lying!"

"No, I'm not!" Zarbon whines.

"What makes you believe that he is lying?" Katana reaches Zarbon and stands protectively in front of him. "He can help us. Or at least let him live."

"I agree."

Vegeta snarls, "Katana, get out of the way!"

"Make me!"

"…"

"Oh no! I mean-"

Vegeta appears in front of her and punches her in the stomach. The force sends her and Zarbon on the ground. Vegeta smirks at the impact but is now glaring at the two. Katana groans and lifts her head, 'If he had hit me in the face, I would have died of a broken neck. Thank goodness he didn't.'

"Get off me." Katana grunts in response before realizing how close they are. Her face heats up big time as she apologizes. She hastily gets up and helps him up as well. She turns and glares at Vegeta, "That hurt."

"Well I did tell you to move." Vegeta drawls. "Are you that mad at me to have your face that red?"

Katana face heats up more, this time out of said anger, "You know what? Zoe was right! You are a selfish, spoiled sayjin prince! That needs a hard spanking! Oh wait, Laura said that last bit."

Zarbon couldn't help but chuckle at that and Vegeta's annoyed look.

"Speaking of which, where are your so called friends? Did they decide to abandon you or did that moron finally decide to evolve and avoid me as much as possible like Zoe did back on the ship?"

"They don't even know you're here…a blonde moment for you."

"What?"

"Never mind." Katana sighs.

Zarbon decide to take action once more. He grabs Katana's arm and twists it behind her back. With his other arm, he gets her in a choke hold position.

"You were saying?" Vegeta sneers.

"Erg. Shut….Up." Katana tries breath as she pulls at his arm with her free hand. 'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'

"I think I'll take your student with me back to Lord Frieza. He will be happy to see her still alive and loyal."

"I wouldn't care except you're dead."

Zarbon loosens his grip. "What are you talking about?"

Katana forms a ki ball with her injured hand and blasts him off her. She staggers back a bit before kneeling on the ground, gasping for air. She doesn't look behind her as Vegeta walks past her. She does, however hear Zarbon's final cry. She shudders as she rubs her sore and bruising wrist. She hears footsteps approaching and sees Vegeta stop next to her.

"Now, what have we learned?"

"Never trust those close to him?"

"Good girl."

Katana gets up and avoids looking at him. "Thank you."

"Humph. Next time, don't expect me to have as much patience next time or else you won't be so thankful." Vegeta walks back to the group. Katana follows him and sighs, 'Well he hasn't changed any.'

"Katana are you alright? What were you thinking?" Bulma yells, shaking Katana's shoulders.

Katana glares at Vegeta, "Nappa's death."

"Oh get over it! By now, Frieza is pissed off and will send more of his worthless minions after us. We need to hurry and find the dragon balls before he finds them again."

"What if he sends the Ginyu Force?" Katana asks.

Vegeta give her an icy glare, "Don't even think that. Now stop talking and lets go."

Katana backs away from him. 'Scary!' "Sorry but I'll stay here and protect Bulma. I don't like to fight much remember?"

"Fine. Stay here and be useless." Vegeta turns and blasts off. Gohon and Krillen apologizes for him, thanks Katana, and wave good bye before following him.

"Prick," Katana bluntly snaps.

"You are staying this time?" Bulma asks.

"For the time being, yes." Katana turns and smiles at her.

* * *

**See? I haven't forgotten about Zoe. She will pop up again in a few chapters. **

**I don't know what else to put other than I was supposed to have gone to bed over an hour ago. Whoops! **

**Some where next chapter Laura arrives! And no, she won't go all crazy and destroy this planet.**


	29. On Namek

***points at self***

**Lily: Me**

***nods head and then shakes head***

**Lily: Yes? No? Me no?**

***nods head and hugs something***

**Lily: Me no hug?**

***shakes head and makes a grabbing motion***

**Lily: Me no grab? Hold? Own?**

***nods head smiling and makes sign letters***

**Lily: Me no own…smiles?**

***smacks head***

**Lily: Me no own a head?**

***glares at Lily***

**Lily: Eyes? Your blind?**

***sighs and does sign letters again***

**Lily:…you know what? I don't think sheradeing the disclaimer was such a good idea.**

***points at Lily then at head***

* * *

**Back With Goku**

"998. 999. 1000!" Goku gets up and stretches out. "Nothing like a good warm up eh Laura? Laura?" Goku looks around and sees her face down on the floor. He reaches over and turns the gravity level back to normal. "Are you okay? If you can't handle it, I'll turn it down."

Laura shows signs of life by twitching. She slowly pushes herself up only to have her legs not function. She growls as she, once more, stares at the floor. With Goku's help, she staggers to her feet. "No," she croaks, "I don't want to be a burden to you." 'Like I was back at home.' She stretches her sore muscles. "So it's break time already?"

"Yeah it is." They walk out of the training room and get something to eat. Laura peels an orange as Goku starts eating practically everything else. After fifteen minutes of no talking, Goku leans back. "Ah, that was delicious. Are you going to eat anything else?"

'You're the one who inhales all the food that's within sight!' "My jaw still hurts so no. Just go back to your training so I don't have to look at your abs."

Goku stands up. "You're not coming?"

Laura's left eye twitches at the memory of not being able to breath without struggling to do so, let alone being face down on the floor, hearing Goku panting, sighing, and counting numbers, giving her disturbing images. She wasn't even able to lift up her head to tell him to shut up or give a cry for help. "I'll pass," she dryly comments.

"Okay then. Let me know if you change your mind." He gets up and leaves.

"Leaving me and the robot to clean up the mess. Well, it's better than being traumatized or scarred for life." She cleans up and gets ready to do her own training when Goku tells her that he is going to bed. Laura shrugs her shoulders uncaringly. She waits for a half hour before turning the lights to the training room on. Stepping inside, she wrinkles her nose. 'Yep. This sure does bring back cherished memories. All that's missing are the monkeys and Katana and this will feel just like 'home'' She walks over to the controls and turns the gravity level up and nearly face faults. "Gah!" Laura grits her teeth. "Okay, new training schedule. I train while he sleeps and he'll train whenever he wakes up while I pass out somewhere." She gets down on her hands and starts doing some pushups.

**Back on Namek**

Katana sighs, "Okay, so what do you want to know?" I toss my newly acquired scouter back and forth between my hands.

"Well, what's he like for starters?" Bulma asks. She is sitting in a lawn chair.

Katana gets up from her rock chair and looks out the cave. "What's he like? Well, in my opinion, he can be nice when he wants to or sees something to his liking. He has good manners. More than the others did anyway. Oh and he's a royal prince." Katana looks back at Bulma a bit uncomfortably. "That's what the sayjins and some of Frieza's men said. I can't say I believe it all still, but then again, I never believed in such a place as this." She looks away. "Anyway, he is also attractive to me."

"Aw. You have a crush on him! Are you two dating?" Bulma smiles.

Katana's face heats up. "O-of course not! He is way to cold blooded and heartless for me. Besides why are you so interested in knowing about Vegeta? Aren't you and Yamcha dating?" She smacks her hands over her mouth. 'That was a foolish thing to ask! Yamcha's dead.'

Bulma taps her chin in thought. "Sorta. We do date, but he's a lady's man. I mean, he goes after any girl he finds pretty!" Bulma snorts.

"Sorry for bringing him up."

"It's okay. He'll be revived soon."

"Then you can give him a piece of your mind!"

"Hell yeah!"

Katana laughs and faces Bulma, "Okay, my turn. Truth or Dare?" They continue playing the game, unaware that theirs friends have encountered a deadly force and two more allies are almost at the planet.

**Back with Goku and Laura**

"Get ready. We are landing," Goku states in a serious tone.

"Finally!" Laura jumps into a seat and straps herself down. Goku doesn't bother sitting down. Instead he starts pacing back and forth, eager to get out as soon as the door opens.

Laura bounces in her seat chanting hyperly, "I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" times two.

**(A/N: virtual cookie for whoever guesses where i got the quote from)**

Goku looks over at Laura, "I sense something bad is happening to our friends."

"I'm re-" Laura narrows her eyes, "What did you say?"

The ship lands and Goku steps out sensing for his friends. Laura walks up behind him. "You know what?" He ignores her and flies off to the east. Laura sighs, "Was it really necessary to act like your brother and LEAVE ME BEHIND?!" she roars at the nearly out of sight Goku. A nearby creature looks up and gives her an odd look. Laura grumbles as she takes off after him, taking in her surroundings. She flips upside down, 'That's better. Now things look more normal. I now see a meadow with yellow patches of dirt and under me is brown, rocky clouds with the bluish, hairy sky.' She rights herself and stops herself from colliding into a boulder. "What have we learned?" she mimics Vegeta's voice. Laura pulls her fist back and snarls her own response. "Destroy whatever is in your way!" She punches it and watches it crumble beneath her. 'And Zums has once more left.' She flexes her sore hand as she flies off a random direction.

**With Goku's POV**

I land in anger at what these monsters have done to my friends. Before me lays my son, just barely alive. "Hold on, son. Here take this." I push a senzu bean into his mouth and he swallows it.

"Dad? Is it really you?" He hugs me happily and warns me about these guys.

I nod my head and, after giving him some encouragement, we walk over to Krillen and give him a bean too. Getting up, he tells me about what has happened too.

"It sounds a bit confusing." I say.

"Yeah it is. Vegeta is hard to even explain. No telling what he has planned. I think it is best we keep our guard up around him to just in case." Krillen says.

"Everything will be okay, just take a break and relax okay?" I pull out a senzu bean and glance over at Vegeta. I nod my head and pull my hand back. "Vegeta, catch!" I throw the senzu bean at him. The red headed guy tries to bite it but misses, breaking more of his teeth. Vegeta catches it but looks hesitant to eat it. "Go ahead and eat it! It will heal you!" He does and seems surprised.

"Goku are you crazy? We don't know who's side he really is on!" Krillen says.

"He helped you guys didn't he?"

"Well, yeah but," Krillen trails off.

I turn to Gohon. "Where are the others?"

"Bulma and Katana are hiding from danger as much as they can."

"Well, that's good. Now I hope Laura is doing alright by herself."

"She's here too?" Krillen asks

I scratch my head, "Uh yeah. She kind of snuck on the ship and took a nap without anyone knowing."

"And you let her out of your sight? No telling what trouble she is causing even as we speak!" Vegeta snaps, more irritated than before.

"Katana. Laura." I turn to see the red head man scratch his head. "Those names sound familiar; but it doesn't matter. They are going to share the same fate as you and your other friends!" he declares.

I crouch down and look over at his friends. I see them exchange knowing glances. The red guy rubs his temples as if he has a sudden headache while the blue guy sighs deeply. 'Do they know them too?'

"Here I come!" The red head punches at me.

I dodge and appear behind his friends. "Leave this planet now. I don't want to fight you guys unless I have to." With that said, I levitate back in front of the red head guy. He does some wacky movements. Seeing an opening, elbow him hard in the stomach.

"Sorry about that. I saw an opening that screamed attack here, so I did." I laugh a little I'm not sure if he heard me seeing as how he clutches where I hit and collapses, unconscious.

'Well that was easy. Now for the other two.' My face gets serious again as I glance at them.

**Earlier with Laura (Normal POV)**

"You were dared to climb this and now refuse to go back down." Laura deadpans. She finds poor Katana at the top of the boulder refusing to open her eyes nor fly back down.

"The view is nice up here." Katana smiles.

"You're eyes are shut."

"W-well the air is so fresh and nice." She spreads her arms out.

Laura rolls her eyes. "Jump down. You will feel a breeze before greeting the ground."

Katana opens her eyes and glares at Laura. "At this high altitude? I'll most likely break my legs."

"I'll catch you."

"A trust exercise? Didn't you fail that during gym class?"

"…That was then…This is now.."

"Oh, I feel sooo much more comfortable now!" Katana rolls her eyes sarcastically. "Besides, I have to be up here for four more hours."

"What did you do?"

"I only asked her what happened when she first met Master Roshi. Apparently, she didn't like to remember it."

"Did she say what happened?"

"She just said he gave her and Goku a dragonball and not much else."

"Aw well. Hey, have you seen Zums?"

Katana raises her eyebrow, "Zums?"

"Zombie, the 'um' in yummy, and s for Sayjin. Zums. You know, the one that got decapitated when you saved Raditz from being killed."

Katana pales, "Oh, him. No I haven't. Why bring that memory up? Why not say 'the one who was in a full body cast after fighting Vegeta?'"

"It was what came to mind first." Laura fakes innocence.

Katana sighs and pulls out the scouter. "Okay. Let me scan for him."

"Didn't that get destroyed?"

"I found him," Katana says, ignoring Laura's question. "He is that way along with some high power levels and two smaller ones. Odd. Vegeta's power level is there too but is very low too."

"Spike's here?!"

"Yeah, so is Frieza I'm afraid."

"And the ugly bitch?!"

"Laura! Don't say such foul words around me!" The scouter 'beeps' distracting Katana from scolding Laura. "Vegeta's power level just rose dramatically."

"That's it. You are coming with me."

"But, the dare."

"She won't know you left. Just be back here before times up. And I won't tell anyone you did it." Katana sighs in defeat and nods her head. "That's the spirit!" Laura smacks her on the back, causing Katana to fall off. "Whoops."

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long. *bows head* I promise the next chapter will come out within the month. **

**R+R if you want to! Next chapter: Ginyu shows up and Katana doesn't fight anyone again.**


	30. Spectators

**How many times do I have to type 'Don't own dbz'?**

**Lily: How many?**

**It's not a joke. I can't think of a witty answer for it.**

**Lily: I thought you would say until I do own dbz, which will never happen thankfully.**

**I forgot to laugh. Speaking of ownage, where is Zoe?**

**Lily: You don't want to know right now**

**Hey, Goldenfightergirl wants to know so show**

**Lily: Fine, but I'm telling you she's busy at the moment**

**Who isn't? *stares at readers* What? **

* * *

**With Zoe**

I lean against a boulder and pant. 'This is insane but,' I glance over the corner, 'that's what I get for hiding the mind controler device.' I put two fingers to my head to instant transmit out of here for the upteenth time. The boulder behind me explodes and sends me skidding back several feet.

"What's the matter, Zoe? I found you already." my opponent smirks.

"You're good at this game." I spit some blood on the ground. "Sorry for taunting you earlier."

"Oh? Begging for mercy already?" he laughs.

I force a smile at him as I turn my back to him. "No. Just wanted to apologize, noticing you've not been apologized to ever since I came here. Catch me if you can!" I blast off with him in, thankfully, slower pursuit. 'C'mon. Hurry up and find it before your he stops toying with me!'

**Back on Namek**

"That was uncalled for."

"Sorry again."

Laura and Katana are heading towards Goku and the others. For safe keeping, Katana shuts off the scouter and puts it away. Laura lets out a big yawn.

"Keep doing that and a bug will eventually go in your mouth."

"Nu-uh. Hey look!" Up ahead Goku is fighting Burter and Jeice. Gohon, Krillen, and Vegeta are down below watching the fight. Recoome is passed out a short distance away. Guldo is no where to be seen.

The three not fighting turn and see the two girls land. Laura smiles and waves to them. "Hello again Halfling, Midget, Midg- Spike!"

"Oh great, its you," Vegeta sarcastically says. Laura and him have a glaring contest.

"What are you doing here?" Krillen asks.

"To help, unless Goku is taking care of it all." Katana says.

"You missed what happened earlier. Dad just punched that guy in one hit!" Gohon happily points at the fallen man.

"So Zums took out the Hulk huh?" Laura smirks, still glaring at Vegeta. "Speaking of which, where is Frogman and Captain Fashion Sense?"

"You're not supposed to say their nicknames," Katana asks, worriedly.

"He ain't here to hear it is he? No? Didn't think so." Laura glances at her.

"Baka," Vegeta grumbles.

"And you stop speaking words I don't understand!" she snaps at him.

"Shouldn't you guys, you know, watch the fight?" Krillen asks.

"No offense, Midget, but we can't even see-" Burter gets kicked. "Okay, that I saw."

In front of them, Goku stops him from hitting the ground by punching him in the stomach.

"And I can clearly see that too."

"Was that really necessary?" Katana sighs.

"It's a fight. What did you expect? Flowers?" Vegeta asks.

Goku tosses Burter aside and warns them to leave again.

"Is he reffering to us?" Katana asks.

"No, he is talking to those guys." Gohon replies.

In a panic, Jeice heads the advice and leaves his comrades behind. Vegeta yells at Goku's mercy ness. Laura yells at Vegeta for yelling. Vegeta takes his anger out of Burter and Recoome, with a smile.

"Vegeta, you should not have done that. I thought by now you would've changed some," Goku says.

"Yeah, I wanted to do that to Spluedy!" Katana smacks Laura. "I was joking."

"I can see you doing it though."

"Yeah, but I won't do it."

"If you had the oppertunity and was paying attention you would have." They go at it for a few minutes.

Laura lifts her hands in surrenderence. "Okay you win."

Katana sighs, "So now what are we to do?" she asks, looking at Goku.

"Hey! I'm talking here!"

"Oops. Sorry Vegeta."

"Anyway, you stand no chance against Frieza."

"Are you kidding? Didn't you see him beat those guys? Goku was in a league of his own!" Krillen says in disbelief.

"Goku may be strong, but Mas- Frieza is stronger. Don't look at me like that. We had to say that on the ship." Katana steps behind Laura.

"Quit glaring at her Spike! Besides, that ugly freak will die one way or another." Laura punches her palm and smirks.

"Just one problem. Frieza might have already made the wish for immortality."

'Who would wish for that?' Laura cocks her head to the side.

"No I don't think so."

"What do you mean? Explain yourself!" Vegeta snaps at Krillen.

Krillen raises a finger. "Well, when the dragon on Earth gets summoned, a whole bunch of crazy things happen. Like the sky gets dark and lightning flashes everywhere." They look around at the peaceful, green sky. "It's been quiet."

"So that means we still have a chance!" Gohon happily says.

"That means we can revive Picollo and the others back to life! All you guys hard work will pay off!" Goku exclaims. Gohon, Krillen, and Katana does a happy jig. Laura smiles at the sight. Vegeta still looks mad.

"Now what?" Katana looks around.

"Oh, hey, you three know about Frieza most. What can you tell us?"

"For one thing, none of us stand a chance. Even if you revive your little friends from Earth, it still wouldn't make a difference. The only way we can win is for me to wish for immortality."

"Like we will do that! There's no way we're gonna let that happen!" Krillen growls.

"No, let him."

They look at Laura in confusion. She then gives a sadistic smirk. "Then we could decapitate him and not be classified as murderers."

"What did you say?!"

"Immortality is one thing. Invincibility is quite another."

Goku and Vegeta stiffen suddenly. "It seems Jeice, the one Kakarot let go, is bringing Captain Ginyu back with him. Any regrets yet?"

"Hey, hush up!" Katana snaps.

'Sunburn and Captain Fashion Sense huh?' Laura sighs, "Joy."

"Wait a minute, if they are coming here, scan for Frieza."

"That way," Laura points, "We almost crossed paths while I was looking for you Zums. Thankfully, she continued on her merry way." Laura scratches the tip of her nose making it look like she is pointing at herself.

Katana sweat drops, 'Please tell me she is not going to be talking in third person again.'

"She's right. It's far, but no mistaking it. It's Frieza's."

"That means the dragon balls are unprotected." Vegeta smirks.

"Wait, that way is where Guru lives!" Gohon gasps.

"Who?" Katana ask.

"He's the eldest Namekian and a very nice guy." Gohon says. "And since he created the dragon balls, if Frieza kills him, the dragon balls will be gone too."

"What?" Vegeta asks in disbelief.

"Stop yelling, please!" Katana groans. "Nothing lasts forever."

"Unless you're a legend," Laura adds. "By the way, doesn't the dragon balls have to be told a password or something before a wish could be granted?"

"Hey that's right! Poor Guru won't tell Frieza it though. He'd rather die!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Vegeta throws his hands up in the air.

"Chill out guys! Here they are!" They tense up as the two last Ginyu force lands.

"Hello again. I'd like for you to meet Captain Ginyu. He would like to teach you a lesson for what happened earlier." Jeice says.

"Not goooood." Katana murmers. She gulps and steps back defensively.

"Gohon. Krillen. Laura. Katana. Go and get the dragon radar and try and get the dragonballs."

"And leave you here to fight alone? No way!" Krillen says before adding, "You're looking forward to this fight aren't you?"

"Kinda."

Krillen shakes his head. "Let's go you guys. Goku can take care of himself."

"Good luck dad."

"Bye." Krillen, Gohon, and Katana take off. Laura stays, keeping her eyes on Jeice.

"Vegeta can you stay here and help me fight these guys."

"Heh, sure. Why not?"

"Trusting him is like trusting you around a pot pie." Laura states.

"What does that mean, and why are you still here?"

"Three goes. Three stays. Sound even. And I seem to be missing out on fighting someone so, yeah."

"Alright then." They all start having a staring contest for twenty seconds before Vegeta flies off. "Have fun!" he laughs as he disappears.

Laura smacks herself in the face. "And Zums ate the sacred pot pie."

"Prepare to die!" Ginyu charges at Goku and the battle starts. Jeice and Laura become spectators during the majority of the fight.

"Ginyu should have kicked him into that boulder instead of the air."

"Hey! Who's side are you on?"

"We're spectators, Sunburn! So apparently our own."  
"Weren't you forbidden to call us these so called nicknames?"

"Talk to the hand."

"That was a pretty lame comeback."

Goku and Ginyu land and have another staring contest. Jiece cheers on Ginyu while Laura rubs her temples. 'There is one thing I have learned from this. People give a new meaning to staring contests.'

They charge at each other once more only to break apart again. "I would like to take this time to introduce myself formally. I am," he does some moves, "Captain Ginyu!"

"Like this?" Goku mimics. Laura points and laughs at the sight, then applauds when Goku says that these move are just a waste of time and serves no purpose.

"I've got places to be."

"Oh I see. The only place you're going to be is in the hospital."

"Brings back memories eh?" Jeice calls out.

"Shut up! I'm missing what they are saying you twit!" Laura calls back.

Ginyu starts charging up and shoots a ki ball at him. Goku disappears as the ball collides with the ground. Laura jumps out of the way, getting closer to Jeice. After the dust settles Goku is nowhere to be seen in the crater.

"Holy cow cap! That was incredible."

"Be quiet, Jeice."

"Goku?" Laura whispers, worried.

Ginyu lifts up his fist, blocking Goku's kick, resuming the lightning speed punches and kicks. Goku finally lands a blow and sends Ginyu into the water.

"He needed a bath anyway."

"Wha? When did you get here?"

"Maybe when I dodged that pink blast. Seriously, you need to pay more attention to what's going on around you."

Ginyu blasts out of the water. Goku follows. So does Jeice when they start getting too high. Laura last.

She kicks Jeice after he fires a blast. "Dangit, stay out of their fight!" She blocks a punch and backs away from his next punch. She manages to land a kick to the hip before being smacked away a yard or two. Ginyu grabs Goku. Jeice glares at her for another second before encouraging Ginyu to finish him off. He, instead, releases Goku and shoots a ki ball at Jeice. Laura blast forward and grabs his hair, pulling him out of the way. "What the hell was that for?" Laura once more keeps her distance from them. 'What part of 'I'm staying here so I can fight someone' did they not understand?'

"I don't remember asking for your help, Jeice. Stay out of my fight or else you won't be able to dodge my next attack again."

"See, look. You've gone and ticked him off." Jeice says nothing back, shaking.

"As for you, I think it's time you show us your full power."

"Alright then. Here I go!" Goku starts charging up. His power level skyrocketing. They watch in horror. Well, Laura is smirking, but is a bit scared too. Finally he stops powering up.

"A-amazing! One hundred seventy-nine thousand!"

"You mean it's over nine thousand?!"

"What?" they ask.

Laura shrug her shoulders. "What? I'm only saying what Zoe would've said if she gets off her lazy ass and shows up."

"You're still alive?" Ginyu finally acknowledges her presence.

"…I hate you so much right now." Jeice laughs at her.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. I don't know what else to add... **

**Next chapter: The Namekian Ginyu Yay! I already have the title ready, just not the story itself. *slams head on computer***


	31. The Namekian Frog

**Lily: Hmm. You need to add something to the disclaimer.**

**Balloon animals?**

**Lily: You know full well what I mean.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own dbz and that frog over there!**

**Lily: That is not a frog! Plus that was half correct.**

**I don't own… lots of stuff! Does that cover it.**

**Lily: Please be more specific.**

**Oh, I remember. I also don't own the Hulk. If I did, bad things will happen.**

**Lily: It's about time you got it right.**

**Oh I knew that all along. Bad things will happen indeed.**

**Lily: That's not what I meant.**

* * *

**With Katana**

"I hope Bulma's not mad at me," Katana sighs, "I'm sure that four hours are up and she has realized that I deserted her."

"She didn't know you left?" Gohon asks.

"Laura convinced me to, telling me that I would be back in time. I should have known better," she says.

"Yeah, you should have. Oh hey guys! There it is!" Krillen points and they land to find Bulma's stuff but not Bulma. "Aw man. When you need her, she's not around."

"Hey you guys! Look what I found!" Gohon points to some sort of track.

"It looks like treads from a square tire," Katana says. "Okay that didn't sound as weird when I thought it, honest!"

"It looks like she took off somewhere."

"That's just great. Freiza is about to have the ability of immortality and she leaves. Maybe we should have told her more as to what's at stake here," Katana says.

"Well, there's no use in being here. C'mon. let's go find her quick! Without that dragon radar, we won't be able to locate them in time." They fly off once more.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Katana pulls out the scouter and turns it on. "I should be able to pin point her out in a few minutes or so." Five minutes later, "Ah, I think that's her. She has the lowest power level of us all so either that's her or a young Namekian." They continue to travel when Katana's scouter goes off again. "It seems she is being pursued by two higher leveled beings."

"Let's hurry!" They see her being chased by a blue flying lizard. Up ahead is a cave that a T- rex is patrolling. The lizard grabs Bulma's scooter and picks her up slightly.

"Oh no!" Katana forms two energy balls and fires one at the flying dinosaur and one at the T- rex. Both of them gets hit and the bird thing collapses as Bulma sees the T-rex come staggering forward, it's back bleeding. "I didn't mean to kill that one! I only meant to drive them away!" Bulma screams and swerves to the side. The T-rex pursues her. Katana fires one more, this time purposefully killing it.

"Huh? Oh hey you guys!" Bulma waves at them happily, stopping her scooter thing. They land and Katana hugs her and starts apologizing for leaving. Bulma pushes her away. "We'll talk about it later. As for you two!" She turns to Krillen and Gohan and starts to yell at them. Katana sweat drops at the sight. Gohan gets the dragon radar and the two start flying off in the midst of Bulma's shouting.

"Hey, Katana! Are you coming?" Krillen calls down. Katana nods her head and walks past Bulma.

"Don't ignore me!" Bulma shouts.

"Oh, hey! I saw my dad!"

"Goku? Really?" Bulma stops yelling and gets happy. "How is he? Did he ask about me?"

"Sure did! Don't worry. Everything will be alright now!" Gohon and Krillen take off. Katana waves farewell to Bulma one more time before blasting off, keeping low to the ground as usual.

**With Laura**

'_Stupid, annoying Captin Fashion Sense and his retarded laughing.' _Laura is heading toward the opposite direction of Frieza's ship, creating waves. "A big brain wasted on someone who went insane." She got tired of hearing his laughing and pointlessly firing energy blasts at Goku. _'Stupid Sunburn for doing nothing but floating and not fighting me. Screw his whole jockey attitude! I wanted to fight him dangit! But, noooooo. He was too busy watching Captain Fashion Sense go insane. What a bunch of… Village People pansies.'_ Laura growls in annoyance as a fish hits her face. She grabs it and throws it far away. "I think I'm going more insane than usual. Now where would I be if I was either a dragonball or an ugly alien? So many directions." She closer her eyes and spin in midair a few times before choosing her direction and continue the way she was going in the first place.

**Back with Katana**

Katana has been looking at her reflection as they get closer to Frieza's ship. _'I don't know where that water creature came from, but not only did it get me wet, it took my scouter as well! Oh dear. I suppose I will simply have to- Why are we going there?!' _Katana comes to a sudden halt and watches Gohon and Krillen fly closer to Frieza's ship. "Wait!" They don't here her cry and she forces herself to pursue them. She lands as they start digging. "Umm, you guys? I do not feel comfortable here."

"Hey look! I found one!" Gohon reveals a dragon ball. The three of them digs out the remainder balls. Katana smiles, her uneasiness waning. They start to celebrate as they place the balls in order.

"Ready to see Piccolo again Gohon?"

"You bet!"

"Alright then, here goes!" Krillen takes a deep breath, "I summon the dragon! I command you to come out! Hear me and make my wish come true!" Krillen lifts up his hands and he and Gohon start to laugh in excitement. Katana looks at the balls in wonder and worriment. Several seconds have gone by and nothing is still happening.

"Umm, isn't the sky supposed to get dark and lightning starts striking the air menacingly now? Or does it take a while for it to sink in?" Katana kneels down and pokes the seven star ball.

"Well that's strange. Oh now I remember! We are supposed to say the password!" Gohon says.

"So what is it?" Katana asks. Now she is holding the ball and trying to see through it.

"It's umm…" The two look at each other.

Katana sets the ball back down and rubs her temples. _'Calm down. No big deal except that it would be very useful right now!' _"How could you forget something so important like the password?! Why didn't you guys write it down or something?"

"Whoa. Calm down. I'm sure we will figure out something soon." Krillen waves his hands in front of the hysteric teenager. _'Man. She's almost as scary as Bulma.' _

"Krillen. Do you sense that?"

"Of all the nerve to not even know it at a time like this!"

"Huh? Yeah, now I do. We need to hide!" Krillen and Gohon hide behind a rock. "Katana! Hide! Some big power levels are coming."

"What? Oh right!" She hurries behind it too and peeks around the rock to see 'Goku' and Jeice land.

"Hey look! Someone dug the dragon balls up."

They walk up to them. "I wonder who could have done this Jeice."

Krillen walks out laughing and Katana walks out too looking at them in smiling confusion. "Hey Goku! You gave us quite a scare. We thought you were that Ginyu guy."

'_Something's not right. Goku doesn't wear a scouter. He said it made him look like a weirdo, not that he already isn't one. And his voice sound oddly like- Oh no!'_ Katana puts a hand over her mouth and quietly gasps. _'This is horrible! What should I do?'_

"Why are you hanging around with Jeice? Isn't he the bad guy or did he decide to switch sides or something?"

"Krillen! Get out of the way!"

"Huh? Ah!" Krillen jumps out of the way of Katana's energy ball. The other two jump back. "What do you think you're doing? Why are you attacking Goku for?"

"Krillen! That guy is not my father!" Gohon yells. "I know he's not!"

"What did you do with him, Captain Ginyu?" Katana growls darkly, another energy ball in her hand. "Zoe. She told Laura and I of what you can do, the ability to switch bodies with someone else, but I didn't believe her. Laura simply called you a gay bad word."

"Yeah, I can see her saying that too. Wait, what? How does she know about my abilities?" 'Goku' points an accusing finger at her. Katana throws the other one at them. 'Goku' sidesteps it.

"She just does okay?" Katana pulls her hands back and charges up.

"This mightn't look good Cap."

"You think I don't know that? No telling how stronger she has gotten since I last saw her. But now I can test my new body." He smirks.

Katana closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and snaps her eyes open. "Galik Gun!" A big energy blast barrels towards 'Goku' and hits him.

'_Since when did Vegeta teach the girls that?!' _Jeice mentally yells as he staggers back and shields his eyes.

"Katana! Calm down! That might still be Goku!"

"I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted a little using that attack."

"You call that a little?" They look over to see a smoking 'Goku' His arms are scratched up from shielding himself from the blast and was forced several feet back from being hit. He stretches out, "I haven't seen you act like that since Reccoom had you in a headlock."

"Yes, well. That was uncalled for all the same. Both events. Back to the matter at hand. Where is Goku at?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you. Let's just say that I'm going to do to you what I did to him." Gohon and Krillen start to panic. Katana starts giggling. "…What's so funny?"

"I was simply imagining you in my body, Gohon in his dad's, Krillen in Gohon's, and mine in Krillen's."

"W-what? I.. err.. Dammit girl! I didn't mean it like that! I meant, aw forget it." He rushes at the two boys and misses them when he throws a punch. Knowing she doesn't stand a chance against physical strength, Katana backs away. She forms another energy ball.

"Fire that and I will attack you," Jeice says calmly, "Trust me, it is not smart to meddle in Captain Ginyu's battles." Katana stares at the yellow ball and starts giggling again. Jeice gives her an odd look. "Now what?"

"I was just imagining you being inside Reccoom's body." Jeice sweat drops as he smacks his face. His scouter goes off and he looks over to see what it is. "Hey! Look who decided to show up!" The fighting stops as they see an injured 'Ginyu' landing.

"Goku!" Katana gasps and rushes to him. "Oh dear. This looks horrible! Goku what happened to you?"

"Ginyu somehow switched bodies with me!" 'Ginyu' shouts.

"And now I'm stronger than ever!"

"Don't.. be to sure of that. The body and soul need to be one first."

"Oh yeah? I'll prove it to you all!" 'Goku' charges up and Jeice gives him a low reading. "…What? 2,200? That can't be right! Check it again!"

"See? I was right. Gohon! Krillen! Now's your chance to beat him! I know you can-"

"Hiya!" Laura skull bashes Jiece on the shoulder. "That's for not fighting me earlier you racist, sexist asshole!"

"Uh? Laura? Where did you come from?"

"Not now senile old Captain Fashion Sense," Laura snarls, clutching her head.

Jeice slides back a bit. "Not you again."

"Oh yes, me again! And this time, I'm gonna make you fight and you will lose once and for all."

"Heh. It's not very often that I agree with her."

"What?! V-Vegeta?" Jeice stumbles back.

Laura smirks, _'Fear the wrath of a madwoman! And a psycho bitch!'_ "Hey Spike. You missed one."

"Stay out of my way."

"No way! I got dibs on fighting him second so there!" Laura charges at Jeice, but he catches her kick. "Pervert!" Laura smacks him into Vegeta, causing a two against one and a half battle. Laura occasionally misses her primary target and hits Vegeta instead.

Katana stays beside 'Ginyu', watching both fights with worry. "Goku. He seems to be getting the hang of your body. And Laura just hit Jeice into Vegeta again. Oh no! Vegeta just hit Laura into the ship!"

"Go.. Help them. I know your not physically strong, but... I know you can help them somehow." Katana nods her head and slowly rises above the ground.

**With Frieza**

"It seems your power is weakening." He chuckles as he watches the Namekian, Nails, slowly get up. Something hit's the back of Frieza's head. He turns around and sees a dead fish on the ground. _'Where did that come from?'_ "…" Frieza death beams the dead fish pointlessly.

**Back with Katana**

"Get ready! The cat is coming to get youuuuuu! …Aw man that really sucked. I gotta come up with some better line."

"I got one." 'Goku' turns around and see Katana hovering in front of him. She taps her chin, "I think it's from the movie 'The Hulk'. The quote is 'Don't make me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry.' How's that?"

"That's great and all but why are you here?"

"Goku wants me to help fight you."

"Really? Is that so?" 'Goku' lunges at her. Katana squeaks and quickly holds her hands up using Solar Flare. He covers his eyes, blind. "What did you do to me?"

"Opps. Reflex. I'm gonna go back down now." Katana lands back down and sighs in relief to be back on the ground, only to get worried again when she sees 'Ginyu' flying up. "Please, be careful. Laura!" Katana flies into the hole Laura made. "Laura? Where are you?" She hears more fighting followed by Jeice yelling, "Laura! Quit throwing the pipes! Your aiming is horrible!"

"Laura, you're not helping any!" Vegeta adds.

Katana walks out of the room only to jump back as a metal pipe flies by. She rushes out to see her about to throw one right at Vegeta. "Laura Akrasta! Stop this instant!" Laura freezes and Katana storms up to her and starts scolding her, ignoring the other two fighters. Vegeta runs down a random hallway and Jeice grumbles something like "About time." before also disappearing.

"What? Can't you see I'm fighting?"

"No. You were attacking your ally along with your enemy."

"I had an ally?" They hear an explosion and run out to see what it is. "Looks like someone has learned a lesson. Vegeta is… Crap."

"Haha. You said his name." Katana looks up and gasps, "Vegeta! Don't!" She gets ignored and Vegeta incinerates Jeice.

"…Bastard," snorts Katana and she walks back to the ship. Laura watches her, feeling a chill in the air. She shudders and walks back to the main event. Ginyu and Goku are back in their old bodies and Vegeta is beating Ginyu up.

Laura sighs and collapses, finally registering the pain and bruises on her. "Man. Those two hit hard." Goku throws a frog in the air and Laura raises an eyebrow. "What. The. Heck?" A bright light appears and Laura gets temporary blind. She shakes her head and watches 'Ginyu' hopping away and croaking. "I knew he went insane."

"Hey guys. Meet the new Ginyu," Goku laughs. A scared frog starts hopping off in fear. Vegeta is about to squish it, but decides to let it live, not wanting to get guts on his boots.

Katana comes running out of the ship and picks up the terrified frog. "Aw. It looks so cute! Hey Laura! Kiss it and maybe he'll turn into a prince!"

"Where have you been this whole time?"

"I was using the restroom." Katana starts messing with one of the frog's antennas.

"Why during the fight? We could have used your help." Krillen asks.

"For womanly purposes, happy?" She tosses the frog behind her in irritation.

"I'm guessing it's time to be careful." Laura smirks, "unless _someone_ wants her to rapid fire everything again and send half of us to the medical wing, again for two of us."

Vegeta rolls his eyes and focuses on Goku/ Kakarot. The frog quickly hops away from the dangerous, and crazy, group.

"Hey! He's getting away!" Laura picks up a big rock and throws it. "Crap, I missed! Die toad!" Laura picks up a boulder and lifts it above her head.

"What do you think you are doing?" Katana asks.

"While you were using the bathroom, Ginyu decided to switch bodies with a frog. Actually, Goku threw the frog in between Vegeta and Ginyu," Krillen informs.

"You mean, I just called Ginyu's new body cute?" Katana flushes.

"Yep. Die toad!" Laura hurls the boulder and it passes him, hitting the water instead. "Fine, but mark my words Captain Fashion Sense! Something bad will happen to you the next time we meet!" Laura starts laughing only to stop short and sneeze. She sits back down and groans. _'I feel totally drained and I'm in constant pain now. A warrior mustn't show pain… Oh, crap! I've been around former Spike, now Vegeta, too much. I wonder if that's a good influence or not.'_

* * *

**Sorry it took so long and seems rushed. I kinda want to finish this saga up and get to where Freiza is in his final form.**

**Next chapter: Laura is out of the action as the dragon gets summoned!**


	32. 2 wishes made

**Lily: Oh dear. I messed up that spell. Are you okay?**

**On**

**Lily: You're right! Neither one of us owns dbz. In fact, I'm a figment of one's imagination!**

**...Ffo sraew siht sa noos sa (as soon as this wears ofF...)**

**Lily: This spell must have made you speak in some sort of unknown tongue.**

**... (...)**

**Lily: Not to worry! I'll have you fixed up sometime before the next chapter or two!**

***sdrawkcab sthguoht lufegnev fo gnikniht dna gnihctiwt* (*twitching and thinking of vengeful thoughts backwards*)**

* * *

"Follow me and bring Kakarot and Laura with you."

"Where are we going?" Gohon asks.

"To the spaceship."

"I don't need healed," Laura spits. Vegeta changes course and walks up to her. He gives her a small poke on the arm and Laura yelps. He smirks and continues to the ship. "Jerk!" Katana helps Laura up and they head to the ship. They stop next to Vegeta. "You know what Vegeta? Sometimes I think you have something big shoved so far up your-"

"We are going on ahead; I still remember where it's at."

Vegeta nods, "That would be wise."

"Sheesh, Laura. Do you really want to make him mad in the state you are in?" Katana asks as they enter the ship.

"Idiot."

"I heard that Vegeta!" He rolls his eyes and focuses on the other group. _'Sounds like she finally stopped calling me that ridiculous nickname.'_

The two walk a ways, ignoring the corpses, and find the room. Katana lets go of Laura. "Do you still remember how to do this?" Laura nods her head and prepares the pod. "It's ready." The pod opens and Katana helps her in.

"Get better soon okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Although it won't be the same celebrating by insulting the monkeys." They laugh and Laura puts her oxygen mask on. The lid closes and the liquid starts coming out just when the door opens again. Katana turns to see the others walking in. Vegeta knocks some medical stuff off a table and Goku freaks out when he sees a needle. Katana watches Krillen trying to calm him down. Vegeta yells at him, making Goku stop freaking out. They help him into the other machine.

Vegeta walks up to Laura's pod, "It seems you two haven't forgotten all of your training."

"Laura wanted me to tell you to expect to be insulted when she fully recovers."

Vegeta snorts and starts to walk off. "C'mon and let's get you suited up."

"Suited up? What does he mean?" Gohon asks.

"Vegeta's being oddly generous right now." Katana follows him. "Armor. For an upcoming battle."

"Here. Put these on." Vegeta gives them the armor. Katana sighs and starts to put it on without question.

"Uh, hey. How do you put this on?" Krillen asks.

"They are expandable. So you should be able to slide them over your head." Katana explains.

"If that don't work then I'll force it over your heads for you. Now hurry up! We don't have much time."

"There's the old Vegeta I sadly know," Katana sighs as she studies her armor.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." _'Looks like I'm back to wearing this again. Well, at least it isn't stiff like our first ones.'_

"Hey, Vegeta? Are the gloves and boots expandable too?"

"…Shut up." Katana giggles at them as she finishes putting the boots on. "You have to wear the gloves." She gives him an odd look. "If you don't, I'll glue them to your hands."

She 'humps' but do as he says. She looks back at him and sees him looking a bit unwell. _'He must be having bad memories.'_

"Hey. How long until they are fully healed?"

"I'm not sure. By Kakarot's weight and height, I'd say no more than an hour. As for Laura, if she doesn't piss me off as soon as she gets out, she should be fully healed around a few hours."

"I'm going to Guru's. Without the password we won't be able to summon the dragon."

"I'll go with you," Gohon says.

"No. Stay hear and keep an eye on your dad." Krillen runs off.

"Well this is a dilemma. I could go with him just in case he does run into Master Frieza. Ow! That hurt!" Katana rubs her head where Vegeta whacked her. "But, leaving you with Goku and a little child won't be a comfortable idea. I mean, it's obvious that you are very temperamental and violent. And leaving Laura in the vulnerable position she's in right now would be dangerous for her health."

"Go on and help Krillen! We'll be fine. Honest!" Gohon says.

Katana stares at him for a moment, then Vegeta, who's right eye is twitching slightly, and nods. She turns and flies off after Krillen. "Don't kill Laura!" She catches up to him, flying underneath him. "Hey, Krillen! I'm coming with you!"

"Uh, okay!" Krillen shouts back.

**With Zoe (POV)**

I shut my eyes and try to zero in on Namek. Opening one eye, I look over at my two hosts who have been surprisingly well behaved. Well one of them; the other one spazzed out once and blew up half a planet. It was either that one or this one! Thankfully, he changed his mind at the last instant. Note to self, do not hide the mind control device.

"It was a pleasure meeting a fellow sayjin." the scarred man bows. I bow back. The younger man just stares at me.

'_I'm sure you will try and use me for some evil scheme somewhere along the way when we meet again.' _"Sorry for the trouble."

"I hope you learned your lesson. My son is very unstable and without this devise, he could have killed both of us."

"Don't worry. I won't do that again."I put my fingers to my forehead. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck," his son says, startling both of us as I vanish.

**Back on Namek (Normal POV)**

Krillen stop abruptly, forcing Katana to too. Krillen looks around for a moment before flying in a different direction. Katana remains where she is at. _'As long as I can still see him, I'll be fine. He's stopping again. Who's that?'_ Katana flies closer and see Krillen and a young Namekian greeting each other like good friends.

"Oh, hey! Katana, I'd like for you to meet Dende."

"Hello!" Dende says. Katana greets him back and they head back to Freiza's ship. On the way, they talk.

Katana continues to stare at the water, now wary of any water creatures that might try to eat her again. Gohon greets them, but Katana is having that uneasy feeling again and continues until she is next to the dragon balls. She counts them and goes in to check on Laura. She sighs in relief to see them alright and turns to leave when she sees Vegeta sleeping in front of Goku's healing pod. She starts walking toward him when she sees Gohon waving his hands and shaking his head. He holds up a finger to his lips and motions her outside. Walking outside, she sees Gohon and Dende holding two dragon balls each. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're taking the dragon balls over there. That way, when Vegeta wakes up, he will have to fly over there, giving us a little more time."

"I can see how that's a good idea. Vegeta will probably make his wish, then kill us all afterwards."

"Wow. You seem disturbably calm about that. Can you carry that dragon ball?" Krillen picks up two of them. Katana nods and picks the last one up and they fly to the new location. Once landed, Gohon asks Dende to say the password. He nods his head and speaks in a strange language. A few seconds go by and the Earthlings feel like it didn't work again. Suddenly, there is a radiant light shooting from the balls and soaring to the air. The surrounding sky gets darker. Right above them is a huge, buffed up, dragon with red eyes. They all gasp and stare in wonderment at the sight of it.

"Dende? Are you sure this is the Namekian dragon?" Gohon shakily asks.

"Y-yes it is. His name is Porunga."

The dragon calls down to them, "You have collected all seven dragon balls. Now make your three wishes that are within my power and I shall grant it."

"Whoa! Did he say three? That's two more than Earth's dragon!" Krillen gasps.

"Yes he did! Now hurry and make your wishes!" Katana says weakly, still recovering at the sight of the dragon.

"Oh man, what should we wish for now? I know! Hey Dende? Vegeta killed a few friends of ours. Can you ask him to wish them back?"

"I'll try." Dende speaks in the strange language again.

"I cannot. Only one person per wish can be revived," the dragon booms.

"Well that sucks," Katana says dryly. Krillen hears her and gives her an odd look. "PMS. The mood will go away soon. Then I will be back to normal again. Joy."

"Hurry up and make your wishes. Look if you can't make a wish then wish for nothing three times so I can go!"

"He's right you guys! Frieza could be here any minute!" Dende exclaims. "That or Vegeta could wake up anytime!"

"Alright then. Gohon it's now or never. We have to decide now!"

"But which one?" Gohon asks back.

"How about Piccolo? He's probably gotten much stronger by now." Katana says. As if on cue Piccolo's voice is calling out to Gohon. Katana jumps and listens to their odd conversation. _'It's like talking to a ghost! Well, he is dead so I suppose that makes some sort of sense.'_

"Alright then. Dende, our fist wish is to revive Piccolo." Dende does so and the dragon grants the wish. "Next, wish Piccolo to Namek." Again, Dende does so and the dragon grants it. "Wait, what? I don't see him anywhere? Are you sure the wish was granted?"

"Do you doubt me?" Porunga asks.

"Yes," Katana calls back.

"Ahh! You guys, we messed up! He's here but could be anywhere on the planet! But we could use the third wish to have him come to this spot. Uh-oh!"

The three Earthlings turn around and see one pissed off sayjin. Seriously, Vegeta's has veins popping out of his head. Katana raises an eyebrow, "It seems Laura's record has been broken."

"What's the matter? You seem surprised." Vegeta snarls. Another vein pops out as Gohon claims that things are fine. "No it's not. And do you know why? You summoned the dragon! How dare you! I took you in. I gave you new armor. I saved your pathetic lives and this is how you repay me?!" Vegeta's fist starts having a blue aura around it. "Well then, you can say goodbye permanently!"

"You're overreacting again." Katana says in a calm voice, even though she is shaking.

"And you! To think that I actually took the time to train you and protect you from Freiza's men and even taught you one of my specialties! This is how you show your gratitude?!"

Katana sighs, "All you need is one wish right? How convenient. One wish left to grant. Please tell me you are following what I'm implying."

"..Oh I see." Vegeta smirks and chuckles.

"Katana! Why did you tell him that?" Krillen asks.

"Alright then. We don't have much time left. Ask him to wish me enternal life. On second thought, instead wish me to immune to all attacks. Well? What's the holdup?" Vegeta walks up to the petrified Dende and picks him roughly. Krillen tries to intervene but gets glared down. "Grant my wish!"

Katana is looking in the direction that Freiza is coming, getting more and more uncomfortable. Dende continues to refuse until Krillen gives him the go ahead. Dende gets rudely dropped, but quickly recovers and starts the chant. They look up at the dragon expectantly, except Katana who is now staring somewhere else. The dragon suddenly starts coming in and out of existance. In a flash, he disappears and seven concrete balls fall to the ground.

"What happened? Did my wish come true?" Katana fires an energy ball at him. "Why did you do that for?"

"If that even remotely hurt then no, your wish didn't come true." Katana faces him.

"She's right." Dende falls on his hands and knees, crying. "Guru is gone. He was like a grandfather to me and now he is dead." He continues to sniffle.

"I'm sorry Dende," says Gohon.

"Hold on! Are you telling me when the old guy kicked the bucket then the dragon balls are useless now?"

"Yes. *sniffle* They are a part of him."

Vegeta turns his anger on the two shaking boys and the tense girl. "So it seems we are back to square one, the part where I was going to kill you for going behind my back and betraying me! Now then who should go fir- uh!" Krillen and Gohon look to see where Vegeta is staring in fear at. Their faces turn blue and start to shake more. "N-n-not g-good!"

Katana continues to stare straight ahead, "Let me guess. Frieza is here." She looks over at him standing on a hill. "And he also looks pissed off."

"You know, Katana. You could at least sound a little scared right now." Vegeta growls.

"Give me a minute to register that we are going to die now. Hope you brought earplugs." Katana covers a yawn.

* * *

**Again, sorry if this seems rushed. If I got Frieza's name wrong, again, I'm sorry. I kept getting the i and e mixed up and gave up on trying to find and fix it. **

**Next chapter: I think Frieza just grew a few inches taller. Just a few. Oh wait, make that he's the tallest one there. **


	33. Frieza's second form

**.uoy etah I (I hate you.)**

**Lily: I'm sorry! I was so busy working on other things that I forgot to find a cure for your language.**

**...(...)**

**Lily: However, I did remember something important.**

**?Tahw (whaT?)**

**Lily: Dazit doesn't own DBZ! Why are you? Hey! Quit throwing ice at me! -runs away-**

**Warning: Movie character mentioned**

* * *

Freiza looks down at the group. "So it is true. You little weaklings managed to take out the most powerful elite in the universe. I wish I could have seen the looks of their faces," Freiza smirks. "Oh well. Let's get started then." He lands to their level. Well, almost to Katana's level. Vegeta is taller than him, the kids are shorter than him, and so is Krillen. "I knew you were going to betray me Vegeta. I just didn't know when. I so hope you enjoyed your rebellion. Now you're going to die! You should not have stuck your nose in my business you stupid monkey! I hate you!" All but Katana and Vegeta move out of the way.

"Good. Cause I hate you too. I'm done obeying you. Those times I was nice to you makes me want to throw up."

"Heh." Freiza charges up, making rocks float up in the air and shaking the ground. After he gets done, he decides to play a little game with everyone by shooting energy balls at them. Vegeta simply transports away, leaving Katana in plain sight. Freiza fires one at her and she jumps to the side. Gohon and Krillen's hiding spot gets destroyed and they join in too. The 'game' continues that way until Vegeta punches one away. "Well, it seems you've improved a little."

"And I was having so much fun too. You guys, snap out of it!" Katana shakes the already shaking Krillen.

Freiza gets tired of Vegeta's smirking and attacks him. Vegeta manages his own by keeping a hold of both Freiza's hands. Both of them soon form their very own crater. It get deeper and deeper. Finally, they jump out. "Mas- Freiza looks odd without his scouter." Katana looks elsewhere when Vegeta glares at her.

"How about you show us the real you and transform Freiza?" Vegeta says, startling everyone. "Your little pawn Zarbon said it before I killed him." Vegeta ignores Katana's glare.

"I don't get it." Krillen says.

"What you see before you is not his real form. He can transform into his real form at any time. He just does this to conserve energy."

"It's quite the opposite Vegeta. The main reason I remain like this is to control my extremely powerful power!"

"What?" Gohon cries out.

"Ignore him. He's just trying to intimidate us. He won't get that strong." Freiza smirks at Vegeta's response. Katana is shaking, her fist clenching tightly. "Why don't you try and prove me wrong then? Or are you too afraid?"

"Vegeta you idiot!" Katana finally snaps.

"What did you say to me?" They look at her with surprise. Even Freiza looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You are a flippin moron! You actually think that he won't get stronger? When he does, he will be able to kill us with only one finger! And blind folded!"

"Well, at least your old pupil is smart," Freiza chuckles.

"Tch. Katana, shut up! I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't unless you want us to die! You are sealing our fate on that the way you are acting! We have more of a chance if he remains in that form, which is already very slim!"

"Katana. I'll knock you out right now if you don't shut up!"

"Fudge! Vegeta! What chances will we have if he transforms into his forth state like Cooler?! Eep!" Katana slaps her hands over mouth and staggers back. _'I went to far.'_

"How do you know my brother?" Freiza demands.

_'Freiza has a brother?!'_ The thought goes through the other's minds.

Katana returns to her normal self, PMS mode gone at the worst possible time. She stammers, "I-I'm s-sorr-ry. I didn't m-mean to s-say that."

"That did not answer my question girl. Come now. Out of the three girls, I've heard that you are the most obedient one. Don't tell me those rumors are false."

Katana lowers her head. "I overheard some people talking about the two of you and how strong you two can become. I didn't know he was your brother. Of the same race, yes, but not your brother." _'Please believe me!'_

"Really? I don't remember recruiting anyone with such knowledge. I must check in on that. In the meantime, Vegeta, I'll go on ahead and transform." Katana's face pales. "It's not fair that only you know of my strength. Besides, Vegeta here wants to see my true form so badly; I just can't simply refuse." Freiza then transforms into his second state. Okay, now his is taller than everyone. Everyone backs away in shocking fear of him. That and the fact that he has gotten over twice his size in less than thirty seconds, making it hard on the neck to be looking so far up. "I hope you are not disappointed," Freiza speaks in a deeper voice. "What happed to all those insults Vegeta? Don't tell me I transformed for nothing. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you a little story, Vegeta." After the so called 'story' about his father and planet, Vegeta is angry, the shorter people are even more scared, and Katana is crying quietly.

Elsewhere, Goku is sensing great danger and Laura has a strange urge to eat ice cubes.

Back to the main event, Freiza has decided to flood the area, forcing the group to fly higher up, much to Katana's dislike. "Why so glum? It's a beautiful day to die. The sun is shining. The weather is perfect. You can see mountains from far away. Now for the hardest part. Which one of you should die first?" Freiza scans his five victims. Gohon is visibly shaking in fear. Krillen is holding on to Dende, one showing brave fear and the other just as scared. Vegeta is not in the best of moods. Katana is putting on the bravest face she can muster. Frieza takes a moment before making his decision and stabs Krillen with his horn.

"Krillen! No!" Gohon screams.

"Krillen!" Katana gasps. She flies up to him, fist clenched. Frieza sees her coming and swings his tail. His tail smashes into her shoulder, sending her crashing into the water. Katana becomes stun, water filling into her mouth. She chokes and manages to rise up to the surface. _'My shoulder…'_ Katana swims meekly to the closest shore with her left arm, her right completely useless. She looks up back and wishes she didn't. Krillen is still being impaled by Frieza's horn. The sight makes her freeze and go underwater again. _'Why? Why is this happening?' _She feels herself sinking lower. _'Krillen. Gohon. Vegeta. Goku. Laura. Dende. Bulma. Are we all going to die from this creature?'_ She feels her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. _'Better to die this way than at his hands.' _Something tugs on her and she feels herself moving. Her body brushes up against something solid as she feels the wind blowing gently. She coughs up water and inhales fresh air. She looks over and sees Krillen crouching down next to her. "Krillen? So I'm dead after all."

"No, your not dead and neither am I! Dende cured me see?" Krillen stands up and shows her the unscratched spot where he was stabbed. Katana sits up and gasps, clutching her right arm. "What happened?"

"It's Frieza. He hit me with his tail and I think he was aiming for my neck but managed to break my arm instead." Katana takes a few deep breaths. "Krillen, don't worry about me. I'm pretty helpless during a physical fight anyway. They need your help, even if Vegeta refuses to acknowledge the truth. Hurry!"

"You're right. Dende will take care of you." With that, Krillen flies off.

Dende kneels down to her. "This won't take long okay?" Katana nods her head and Dende puts his hands on her broken arm. Katana winces, but manages to hold still. _'It's just like back on the ship. That's right. Think back to the rare moment when Laura was the only one not treated in the medical wing. Zoe had a puncture wound in her shoulder from a sword Raditz threw and I had multiple broken bones from fighting Laura. That was the time I didn't know I was physically weak. Laura was gloomy the whole time I was hurt. At least this is more of a minor injury.'_ "Done!"

Katana moves her now healed arm. "Oh my!" She flexes her arm and fingers. "Thank you very much!" Katana picks him up and gives him a big hug.

"Your welcome," Dende laughs.

"We have to show and tell Gohon! Do you mind if I carry you?"

"Not really. I mean you do seem to be pretty fast." Katana carries Dende and flies to where Krillen flew off to. They see Gohon injured on the ground and Vegeta up in the air just staring down at him. Katana sets Dende next to Gohon and takes a deep breath before flying up to Vegeta.

"Vegeta? Can you say something? I don't want to fly too high or bump into you."

"It would be easier if you would open your eyes."

"Still have a fear of heights, but thanks for your concern." Katana stops a bit lower than him and is several feet away from him. "I have news that you might find interesting. That Namekian down there," Katana shudders at the word 'down', "has the ability to heal."

"You're lying." Vegeta scoffs.

"I most certaintly am not! How do you explain my broken arm healed?" Katana flaps said arm. "Or Krillen's wound gone. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Why don't you use your eyes and look around? Baka."

"I'm going back where it's safer," Katana sniffs. Vegeta rolls his eyes as he watches her go back down and lightly land. Once there, she opens her eyes and looks around in confusion. Dende just got done healing Gohon. Vegeta yells at Krillen about Dende's ability. "Oh, so you needed a second witness or something until you believed it?" Katana yells at him. He glares down at her.

"Look who's here," Gohon gets angry and defensive as he looks up at Frieza. Katana turns and faces him too, not as hostile. Gohon teleports back with Krillen and Vegeta and powers up. "Get him!" The four start firing energy balls at Frieza, including Katana. Frieza shields himself with his arms as the balls bombard him. Three of them stop, out of breath. The forth one jumps up on a hill and powers up one more energy ball.

**Back at the ship**

Liquid is draining in one of the pods and it opens up. The female figure staggers out and stretches out. "Ugh! I need a shower." She looks back to see Goku still in his pod. "And some battle armor." She walks out of the room. "Man, what a great nap! Although my dream was a little whack. Ice cubes are not five feet tall. Even if they can be, which I know they can, it doesn't sing the song 'It's the End of the World'. I miss that song." Laura continues to hum the tune as she looks for the sanitary room.

**Back to the main event**

The smoke clears to show Frieza scratched up a bit and disappointed. "Really now, was that the best you got?" _'Although one of those attacks seemed stronger than the rest. Must have been from Vegeta.'_

"How's this?!" Frieza looks down just in time to get a glimpse of Katana before getting a faceful of an energy blast. He then feels another blast hit his neck, sending him spinning towards the water. He stops himself right above it and looks up at her. _'Those blasts came from her?!' _Katana powers up and rapid fires down at him. Frieza throws his arms up and gets knocked into the water. Katana continues this for several seconds, sending Frieza further down, before she runs out of breath. Still breathing heavily, she closes her eyes and straightens up.

"Oh man. I never knew you had that much fire power!" Krillen says.

"That was incredible!" Gohon cheers.

"Don't be too happy. He coming back up!" Vegeta snaps. Sure enough, a wet, and surprisingly still amused, Frieza rises before them. "My my. That was quite an impressive show. You even managed to make me bleed a little. Unfortunatly, you are all far from winning. What is your next plan?"

"My plan wasn't to defeat you," Katana says, now breathing more normally.

"Oh really?" Frieza chuckles in amusement. "Then tell me what you were trying to accomplish."

"My goal was to One: See if I can hit you. Two: Be able to hit you so hard you will hit the water. Three: See if I can even make a scratch on you. I got a 66%, which means I passed and reached my goal. You got a 33%, making me the winner and you a big, sore, ugly loser."

"Why you little!" Frieza flies towards her but stops short when a new arrival appears.

* * *

**Who is the new arrival? You will have to find out next chapter! R+R, please. It will effect an upcoming chapter...**

**Next chapter, Katana fight back, gasp!**

* * *


	34. Frieza's third form

**Lily: Okay, that should do it! -mumbles spell- Give it some time to work properly.**

**.ZBDDBZ nwoown tonnot oddo II. (.I do not own DBZ.)**

**Lily: -Laughing uncontrollably-**

**... -cracks up laughing too- ... !ynnuffunny dnuossound II! (!I sound funny!)**

* * *

"P-Piccolo!" Gohon smiles. "It's really you isn't it?" he laughs.

"Good to see you again, Gohon." Piccolo keeps his eyes on Frieza. "So that's him huh? Frieza."

"Yes it is."

"So this is the guy King Kai believed to be unbeatable. We'll find out one way or another."

"Yes, _we_ will. And who are you? Another pathetic Namekian?" Vegeta asks. "Hold on. Your that one Nappa killed so easily back on Earth. I can't believe those fools brought you back to life. What a waste of a wish."

"If I remember correctly, Goku died, was revived, defeated you, along with some ginyu members, and is still alive." Katana says. She is oblivious of Vegeta's heated glare since she has her eyes closed still.

"Alright let's do this. Guys, I'll fight this guy on my own. Stay out of it."

"What?" Krillen asks. Piccolo says nothing as he lands and warns Dende to hide. Dende is surprised that he knows his name as he runs off to hide. Freiza lands on a hill and the staring contest begins.

"I don't like this you guys," Gohon says.

"Do you really think he can take on Frieza alone. He may be strong but to fight alone?" Krillen asks in doubt.

"This outa be a good show to watch," Vegeta chuckles.

"Let me know how it goes," Katana says.

Krillen glances at her, "Why don't you open your eyes? You had them open when you attacked Frieza."

"My vision was starting to blur and I felt like I was going to throw up."

"There seems to be something different about Piccolo. I can't put my finger on it, but I know he wouldn't fight him unless he is completely positive that he can beat Frieza." Gohon says.

"So he's going to defeat him?" Katana asks.

"There is no way he can win!" Vegeta snaps.

'_Are you just saying that because you are jealous that he might be able to?' _Katana sighs not daring to mouth her thoughts.

"Wow! Picollo's fast!" Gohon exclaims. All Katana can hear are the sounds of flying and battle. At one point, a big gust of wind blows them back a ways.

"It sounds like they are getting to close to us!" Katana says.

"Their battle is intense!" Krillen responds.

"Maybe if you open your eyes, you'd know what's going on!" Vegeta snaps. A sound of beams is heard, followed by more physical fighting.

"Piccolo won!" Gohon exclaims.

"Incredible!" Krillen laughs.

"No. Frieza is much stronger than that." Katana grips her arm tighter. "He's just toying with him."

"How can you say that? If you had been watching, you would have-"

"Krillen. He has two forms after this one and can transform into them at any time!"

"What? How do you know that?" Vegeta demands.

"What I said earlier was a lie. About his sibling and how I know of his forth form. While we were waiting for you and Nappa to arrive on Earth, Zoe told us more about Frieza. She said that after this form, he will look more like an alien and even more powerful. His final form…" Katana trails off.

"Well? What about it?" Gohon asks.

"She didn't say much. She only told us that looks can be deceiving."

"Trust her to not be of much help."

Katana raises her hand and snarls, "Vegeta. There are times that you are so worse, Laura seems like a saint. Why can't you be nicer or at least try to understand where she's coming from. There's a reason she doesn't say much about these things."

"Are you challenging me to a fight? I wouldn't if I was you. Besides, speaking of that baka, where is she?"

"I don't know! I'm sure she's trying to get here. She told us that she will try to change a certain event. I don't know for sure what one."

"Let me guess. She gave a vague answer like she always do in these kind of situations."

"She called you Prince, which must be very serious. And something about being alone."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"I'm sorry I can't remember okay? But maybe we can ask her when she gets here!"

**With Zoe (POV)**

I am staring at an abnormal bug looking creature. The creature is staring back at me. I start to feel my right eye twitching. _'Why? All I want is to go to Namek! Just because Piccolo is Namekian doesn't make Cell one! I could kill him and the whole chaos on human absorption would not occur. But then, how altered will things get? Will Kakarot and the others be strong enough to take on the future villains? And what of the androids? It's a good thing I'm sticking to the storyline as much as I have been so far. But still…' _I take a deep breath, sigh, and walk away from the creature, lifting my hand up in farewell. "See you around four years biological android that goes by the name of Cell." I continue until I am positive that he can't see me before, once more, using instant transmission.

**On the Ship (Normal POV)**

"Okay, where the hell is everyone?" Laura walks out of Frieza's room, one of many rooms that she has been banned from due to safety and headache free reasons. Laura tosses the bare roll of toilet paper as she continues to look in various rooms. "Let's see." Laura pulls out something she got from her previously visited room, an unopened can of beer. She opens a room and smiles, "Aw, it's Prissy's room!" She cackle evilly as she jumps on his bed. Dropping the can she punches it, splashing beer everywhere and breaking the bed. "Whoops! …Was there something I was supposed to do?" She washes her hands, leaving the water running, before walking out the room and continueing to wander aimlessly until she reaches a familiar room. The room she and her friends stayed in. She picks out various stuff and flings the sheets off the beds before walking out. "Oh yeah, I need to go find Katana. No telling what she's doing… Okay. I know she isn't kicking ass. Or blasting ass if I wanted to get technical." Laura walks out, grabbing a scouter in the process. "Okay, let's try this again and not break another one for the… I lost count." Laura turns on the scouter and faces various directions before she gets a high power reading. "Dammit!" The scouter just blew up. "Well, now I know where not to avoid if I want to die. Tch! It's a good thing I raided ze mistress's room and gave her more toilet paper." Laura blasts off to the battle.

**At said battle**

"Frieza is forcing Picollo back!" Gohon says. They are still watching/ listening to the fight. Katana's shoulder is bleeding due to getting smart and making Vegeta madder than he already is. Yes, he hit a woman. Not very gentlemanly huh? Katana messed his hair up for payback, almost starting a fight within the group that should be saving their energy if Frieza decides to attack them at any moment.

Frieza pins Piccolo to a big hill and starts blasting him with a whole lot of energy blasts, causing the poor hill to blow up.

"AHHHH!" Gohon cries, reminding everyone who the real enemy is. Katana, having a good amount of knowledge of energy attacks, can tell that Frieza is starting to get serious.

"Oh, man! Is. Is he dead?" Krillen stammers.

"So who's next? Or should I randomly pick one of you like I did last time?" Frieza chuckles. He doesn't get the opportunity because Piccolo gets up.

"Ah, he's alive," Gohon breaths a sigh of relief.

"I thought our battle was over. You surprise me little Namekian."

"But Piccolo is not little," Katana says in confusion.

"To Frieza, he might be," Krillen says.

"Yes, but Frieza is like a giant! I mean, he grew like what, three, four feet? Besides, I doubt there is a major height difference between the two."

"Why don't you measure and find out?" Vegeta says sarcastically.

"I don't think they would like that." Katana laughs. Apparently getting tired of the senseless discussion, or his feeling that Frieza is too strong, Vegeta flies off. "Ah. I believe I should talk less if I want us all to live and not drive anyone else away."

Frieza blocks Vegeta's route of escape. And again…and again. And… Vegeta gets sent back to the group from a punch in the stomach. And passed into a hillish mountain. Katana bites her lower lip, feeling like she caused that to happen. Katana turns and levitates to the ground. The sounds of the battle continues. Finally touching solid ground, Katana opens her eyes and looks around. Frieza and Piccolo are fighting, Gohon and Krillen are off a ways watching, Dende is peeking behind a rock, and Vegeta is hurt. Katana sighs. _'This is a battle after all. I just wish I wasn't here.'_ She kneels down close to him and apologizes. Vegeta glares at her before focusing back on the battle. "I should have known you won't forgive so easily." She looks to see the fighters on the ground. _'Well down here isn't any safer.'_ Walking up to Dende, she asks him to heal her arm and he does. She thanks him again, looks over where Vegeta is at, shakes her head, and walks back to where Vegeta is at. She leans against the wall and watches the fight.

Piccolo gets hit and flies into a nearby cliff. Just to do a bit of overkill, Frieza blows it up. "I think I just killed your green friend." He is wrong as rocks float around Piccolo as he emerges from the wreckage.

"How many times has he guessed wrong?" Katana asks. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you're mad at me and most likely is currently ignoring my existence." Vetgeta does just that.

Piccolo repeats that only he will be fighting Frieza. "He's even more of a baka than I am when I wanted to take him on by myself. But, I'm also not stupid to tell him not to try." Vegeta grumbles.

"Good call, but, even if you did, he would not have listened to you." Katana responds. Piccolo calls Frieza a horn freak, making Frieza mad. "Gee, it's a good thing Laura didn't give him that nickname," she says dryly.

"Why didn't he get one anyway?"

"Zoe pleaded for her not to. Thankfully, she listened."

"For once," Vegeta snorts as he gets up. Piccolo starts glowing and forces Frieza back. Katana shudders at the power vibe she's getting. Vegeta growls, "I don't believe this!"

"Do you think he stands a chance against him?"

"Hmph." Piccolo seems to be getting the upper hand until he gets kicked. Then punched. And falls to the ground. Above him, Frieza prepares to fire a powerful energy blast. He aims and fires the pink energy blast. Piccolo shows no sign of getting out of the way.

"Oh no! Mr. Piccolo!" Katana yelps.

"Piccolo don't!" Krillen shouts.

"What an idiot! He can't possibly survive that," Vegeta growls.

Piccolo charges up and smacks the it elsewhere. Piccolo decides to return the favor and fire one of his own blast back at him. Like Piccolo, Frieza doesn't dodge it. Frieza seems to blow up.

**Elsewhere…**

Laura is almost there. She closes her eyes for a moment because flying makes one's eyes dry. She opens them just in time to see something bright heading straight for her and gets nicked as a pink energy ball passes her. She winces and lands on the ground, twitching. _'That was way to close for comfort. Now I hate the color pink even more! Whoever fired that energy ball will pay! …Right after I get done shaking.'_

**Back to the main event**

"He did it!" Gohon cheers. Katana sighs in relief, lowering her hand from her chest. She watches Vegeta rise higher up to join Gohon and Krillen. _'I think it is best if I stay down here.'_ She looks around and sees Dende. She walks toward him. "You're dead!!" she hears Frieza scream Katana stiffens and looks up in fear to see Frieza still alive. _'What does it take to beat him?!' _She shakes her head and runs to Dende. "Excuse me? Is it okay if I stay close to you? I'm not a big fan of heights."

"Oh, umm, sure." Dende looks up to her and smiles.

Katana thanks him and watches Frieza land in front of Piccolo. _'I was right. There isn't much difference in their height.'_ Suddenly, Frieza lashes out and punches Piccolo. He then pile drives him into the ground. Piccolo dodges a punch, but Frieza quickly overcomes him and hits him with his tail. Piccolo crashes into, from Katana's point of view, a far away island. She looks up to see Vegeta the only one not shaking. She looks back to the island to see Frieza landing. "C'mon, Dende. Let's try and get closer." Dende shakes his head and Katana flies toward the next island on her own. She sees a golden glowing light appear in the middle of the island. She hides behind a boulder and watches Piccolo blast where Frieza is at. Katana coughs as the blasts creates smoke. The smoke clears to reveal Frieza above the smoke, still alive.

"What does a Namek have to do," Piccolo says.

"Just give up. You can't win."

"Just watch me!"

Frieza smirks and levitates back to the ground. Piccolo quickly follows suit. Katana watches at an uncomfortable distance. "Now watch me. I shall be transforming before your very eyes!" Katana eyes widen in fear. "Keep in mind that this isn't my ultimate form. I have another." Piccolo doesn't believe him, making Frieza chuckle. Katana mentally starts to panic. "It give me great pleasure to show you the greatest transformation-"

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Katana screams as she pushes Frieza off his little rock. Frieza falls off the rock and dodges her desperate energy ball.

"What do you think you are doing?" Piccolo snaps.

"I'm not going to let you make the same mistake that Vegeta made!" Katana rapid fires at Frieza. After the tenth one, he finally gets hit and bombarded by her assault. Katana pulls he hands back and charges up.

"Katana! Stay out of this! Only I will fight Frieza!" Piccolo shouts.

Katana takes a deep breath and uses all of her energy into her last attack. "Galik Gun!" The blast consumes the area that Frieza was last seen, and beyond. While the smoke starts to settle, Katana falls on one knee and pants heavily. "All. Of. My. Ener..gy."

"That wasn't very polite, my dear." Frieza frowns, his arms cross. Aside from smoking, he doesn't seem any more hurt.

She struggles to stand up. Frieza doesn't give her the chance. He walks up to her and kicks her away. Katana coughs up blood as she flies and lands hard on the ground. She shows no sign of movement.

"Oh no, Katana!" Krillen yells.

Gohon gasps, "Is she-"

"Don't be stupid," Vegeta snaps, "She's probably playing possum like she always does!"

"Where was I? Ah, yes. Prepare to see my next form!" Frieza transforms into his next form and they can all sense his power boost. "Well? What do you think? I may not win any beauty padgents but I can still beat the crap out of you."

"You're disgusting," Piccolo says. He senses someone coming and looks over to see a girl flying straight to them. Frieza glances over too. The girl hit's the ground sliding and stops close to the two.

"Hey!" Laura waves.

"Oh no. It's you." Freiza sweat drops. "Still alive I see."

"Why is everyone saying that to me?" Laura asks.

"Because you're annoying!" Vegeta shouts down.

"Uh. Since when did we wind up in the movie 'Alien'?" Laura studies Frieza for a moment. "Hmm. Nope. The original one looked more wicked than you do. Nice try impersonating one though."

"What are you blabbering about? …Is that my armor?!" Frieza glares at her.

Laura smiles at Frieza. "I couldn't find any armor so I decided to try out one of yours," she lies. She looks over at Piccolo, gasps, and points. "Elf! He's alive! You must be a night elf! Or was it light elves that can revive the dead? Aw, who cares? You're alive! And by the looks of it, just to die again." She shakes her head sadly.

Frieza cracks up, "It seems you haven't lost any of your dark sense of humor." Piccolo glares at the whistling Laura. "Well? Are you going to attack me or are you going to glare at the girl?" Piccolo focuses back on Frieza.

Laura spots the others and points, "Why are they not fighting you too?"

"Because I'm the one fighting Frieza," Piccolo says.

"Really? I just thought it was because you are the strongest one, but that's a good reason too, I suppose." Laura gets ready to fly over to them when she sees a body. "…Is Katana playing possum again?" Frieza chuckles as Laura flies off to Katana. She arrives to see her friend injured and unconscious.

"It seems like I'll have to start again," Frieza says. He starts fighting Piccolo again.

Laura ignores the fight as she gently kneels next to her friend and studies her injuries. "Katana? Hey, wake up. Man, you really botched up this time. Looks like you broke something or two."

Katana groans and tries to sit up. Laura eases her back down. "What does Frieza look like?"

"A rip off from the movie 'Alien'."

"We are all doomed," Katana sighs, slipping out of conscious once more.

"That's the spirit!" Laura sarcastically encourages. "Aw, hell. You passed back out." Laura rubs her temples and groans. "Where's a green bean when you need one?" Laura gently her up and flies over to the others. Picollo and Frieza are still fighting. "Hey! Sorry to bother you guys, seriously, I don't want to bother any of you right now. Anywho, I think Katana got hurt badly and am wondering if any of you have those green beans."

"Uh senzu beans?" Krillen asks.

Laura purses her lips, "Yah."

"We don't have any." Laura rolls her eyes. "But I'm sure Dende wouldn't mind helping her."

"What's a Dende?"

"Dende is a Namekian. And," Krillen scans the land below them, "there he is," he points. Laura lands and asks her new victim, Leprachan, to heal Katana.

"Already? Oh dear, this is her third time."

Laura blinks and sighs, "Normally, she is the one who gets injured rarely. Don't know if I should be concerned for her attitude or she is having horrible luck." Laura levitates back toward the group, leaving Katana with Dende. "Where did Halfling go? Nevermind." Laura sees him attacking Frieza.

"Dammit! Attack me! If you can beat me within an inch of my life, we may have a chance to beat Frieza." Laura looks over to see Vegeta trying to get Krillen to hurt him. _'Am I the only soldier to retain the same personality? Aw, well…_' "Krillen! Kick him in the balls!"

Down below, Frieza looks up at the three in confusion, turning into annoyed amusement. Somewhere else, Katana wakes up, once more fully healed, and rubs her eyes.

Dende sweat drops, "Is she always like that?"

"Most of the time. Thank you again. Normally, I try not to get in the middle of battles."

Since Krillen still refuses to harm him, Laura charges Vegeta. Vegeta smirks, "C'mon, Laura. Hit me with your best shot!"

"Alright!" Laura says cheerfully.

'_Wait. Cheerfully? She's probably going to do something stupid.'_ Vegeta braces himself. Too bad he wasn't expecting her signature move. She kicks him in between the legs. Katana gasps and starts laughing. Dende only looks on in confusion.

Krillen face flushes, "Ow! That had to hurt!"

Vegeta keels over in midair and starts cursing Laura out who claims that she was only doing what he told her to do.

Down below, Frieza doesn't know whether to laugh or be somewhat bothered by Laura's display. "Sorry to interrupt your little…conversation, but I'm on a tight schedule. So I'll be nice and let you decide who should die first."

They look down. Krillen stammers, "I th-think-"

"Kill him!" Laura blurts out. They give her a nervous/ confused look. She is looking down. "Seriously, blast him to smitherings!"

"He's too strong!" Katana shouts back.

"Oh?" Laura glances back at Vegeta then looks where Freiza is. "He doesn't seem to be all that buffed, does he?"

"…While you decide, I'm going to go right on ahead and transform into my final form."

"What!?" The good people yell. Frieza merely smirks and starts to power up.

Laura frowns, "Okay, Krillen. Since Katana refuses to make a sadgin donut, it's up to you to do it."

"Quit saying my race's name wrong! I know you know how to pronounce it properly!" Vegeta snaps.

"Do you rather I call you the lower life form of the human race?" Laura asks 'innocently'. Vegeta growls, knowing full well what she is implying. "Krillen, if you don't attack him, he will to both of us."

"That's because you made him mad."

"Don't worry. The angrier he gets, the more likely he will loose his better judgement."

"I do not!"

"Zoe says you do so it must be so."

'_When I see that onna baka, I'm going to strangle her!' _Vegeta's right eye is twitching slightly. He forms an energy ball and fires it at Laura.

"See? We are supposed to be injuring him, not the other way around!" Laura jerks to the side, dodging it. Krillen fires a weak energy ball at him, pissing Vegeta off more. He is about to punch both of them when Krillen blast a hole through him. Laura gapes as Vegeta falls before screaming, "What the fuck did you do Midget?!" Laura punches Krillen and watches him get sent flying. "By that blast, it seems like Midget almost pierced Vegeta's heart. I didn't think he would hit him there." She looks over at Frieza. "Ah man. She is so going to kill us isn't she?" Laura continues to watch the rocks flying and Frieza power up.

Katana and Dende gasp as Vegeta lands close to them. "V-Vegeta. Wh-why did Krillen do this to you?"

Vegeta struggles to get up and steps menacingly toward them. Seeing a crazy look in his eyes, Katana steps protectively in front of Dende as they back away from him slowly.

"C'mere you little brat." Vegeta continues to step toward them, bleeding badly. "You've got to heal me now or else Freiza will destroy us all!"

"I can't. I can only heal those who has a good heart. You don't have one. You hurt a lot of people." Dende says. Katana looks between the two.

"W-what?! Katana, talk some sense into this kid. We don't have time for this. Freiza will kill us unless he heals me!"

Katana looks down at Dende, "He is right Vegeta. You enjoy seeing other people's pain. But all the same, Dende, he is a person as well. Please help him. He- he looks like he's going to die! Please Dende."

"I'm sorry! I just can't!" Dende flies away from them.

"You'll pay for this!" Vegeta yells and falls down, fighting to stay conscious.

Katana kneels next to him. "Hang in there!" Katana looks over where Dende flew off, fearful that he is going to die.

"Skin's cracking and is turning red. That's the worst sunburn I have ever seen." Laura looks away from Freiza and sees Dende flying away from an injured Vegeta and a scared Katana. "Oh for the love of Ra!" Laura smacks herself in the face and lowers down next to Katana.

Katana looks up at her friend, "Laura. We have to do something. He slipped into unconsiousness and he's dying."

"Yeah, I can see that. Just look at all that blood!"

Katana groans, "Please Laura. Don't make me throw up." She sees her taking off Frieza's armor and removing her tank top. "What are you doing?"

Laura puts the armor back on. "I know this won't be of much help but I'm going to put this on his wound." Laura does just that. "I hope Leprachan gets back here soon. Hate to admit it, but I don't want our last teacher to die either." Laura says several bad words before getting up. Katana chews her bottom lip and looks over where Freiza is powering up. Katana checks Vegeta's pulse and Laura is pacing back and forth, getting angier and sadder by the second. She looks up and smiles, "Katana! Leprachan is coming." Katana jumps up as Dende lands next to Vegeta. Without a word, he heals Vegeta and Vegeta gets up, removing the blood soaked cloth as he does.

"Thank you, Dende," Katana kneels next to him.

Vegeta glares down at the kid before looking over at Frieza. Laura decides now is not the time to insult him or mention that his blood ruined her tanktop and also looks over at Frieza. "Looks like Zoe didn't make it in time after all."

Vegeta glances at her, remembering what Katana had said, _'She just said that looks can be deceiving.'_ "Tch!" They move toward the other fighters, Katana remaining next to Dende.

The smoke clears, revealing Frieza in his final form, his tail grown back.

* * *

**Oh no! Now what's going to happen to them? Why did I make this chapter so long? Will whatever you are thinking right now come true? Is anyone going to read and review? Why am I asking random questions?**

**Next chapter is going to be sad...**


	35. Death

**Lily: Well, looks like you failed on not making Mary sues. **

**Seems so. Well, at least I had a backup plot.**

**Lily: Yes, but I think the path you choose will end too abruptly. Oh, and you were wanting to 'say' something to the readers?**

**Those that have reviewed, thank you all the same, even though they were mostly flames. -sighs downheartedly- You have influenced the outcome of the story; don't expect this chapter to end happily ever after. As usual, I don't own anything but my OCs.**

* * *

**With Zoe**

She is staring at an experimental creature. "This is really starting to piss me off! I'm not even supposed to be here! Oh look, it's my favorite GT villain." She rubs her temples. "Okay Zoe, take deep breaths. I need to calm down. Think of a soothing song. Hurry before you go out of control and kill the thing in front of you." She quietly sings, "Bluest eyes in Texas". "Okay, I feel better now, not to mention a bit hungry. Now then on to Namek! If I screw this up again, I am killing something brutally." She twitches slightly as she kneels down and uses instant transmission again, just when the only door to the room opens.

**Back on Namek**

Frieza points his index finger and says one word. "Bang." A red light appears for a split second. A microscopic red energy beam flies past the fighters.

Katana feels as if time has slowed down. She sees it coming straight towards them. Without the slightest hesitation, she swiftly steps in front of Dende and crosses her arms in front of her. The beam is almost to them. _'No. I won't-'_

Behind them is an explosion where Katana and Dende was last seen. They look behind them in shock and horror, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it does, Laura's heart clenches tightly. Standing protectively in front of the horrified, living Namekian stands Katana. Her face is bloodied and her arms are no longer a part of her body. Blood drips down as her lifeless body slowly crumbles to the ground.

"N-no. K-Katana, no." Laura staggers back and puts a hand over her mouth, feeling bile coming up her throat.

"Well, there goes one and I haven't even moved yet."

"You son of a bitch!" Laura screams and prepares to blast toward him, when Vegeta grabs her shoulders and forces her to stay. "Let me go! That pansy asshole is going to die a very brutal death! I said let go of me!" Laura feels hot tears streaming down her face as she elbows him in the chest. He merely tightens his grip.

Frieza chuckles and disappears. Everyone looks around in confusion, except Laura who has just stomped on Vegeta's foot. He shoves her roughly away and levitates higher to get a better chance of locating Frieza. Frieza reappears in the middle of the ground group.

"H-How did he?" Gohon gulps.

Laura wastes no time in attacking Frieza. With a snarl, she tries to punch his head. Freiza ducks. Not daunted yet, she retaliates with a kick to his right leg. He lifts his foot up. Now Laura just flat out lunges at him. Frieza sidesteps and Laura hit's the ground on all fours. "Dammit! Hold still!" She launches herself back at him. Piccolo, Krillen, and Gohon nod their heads together and also attack Frieza. He dodges all of their attacks without retaliation. Piccolo flies up and fires an attack at him. Frieza merely smirks and avoids it by flying up. Krillen and Gohon also fire and Frieza simply disappear again, right before the energy blasts hit one another and explode.

"Did we get him?"

'_You guys suck at aiming! Vegeta is over there doin nothing!' _Laura glares at him. Another explosion is heard and all of them turn to see Freiza lifting two of his fingers up.

"It seems I missed my main target. Not to worry. I just took care of it," he chuckles. Behind him, lays a smoking little Namekian. Dende.

"Y-you monster!" Gohon snarls. Frieza smirks and points at him. Vegeta blasts down and shoves Gohon out of the way of a tiny energy attack. The ball hit's a nearby island, blowing it up. They watch in horror and anger. Gohon thanks Vegeta, but gets mocked by him. Vegeta strides toward Frieza confidently.

Laura stares at the carcass and mentally recoils. _'We've seen plenty of corpses. I have even been the cause of several of them. I barely even knew him and I still feel like I caused it. Is that why Katana sacrificed herself like that? Katana…' _She looks over to see Vegeta powering up. The ground starts to shake as electrical sparks shoot around him. The others fly up, but Laura remains where she is, lost in her own thoughts. A powerful gust of wind, bright light, and Vegeta's yelling jars her out of her mind as she shields herself from the force. _'Sometimes, Zoe. I wish you were wrong about knowing what happened on this screwed up show we're stuck in.'_ Vegeta charges at Frieza. He easily dodges it, pissing him off more. _'Oh no. Vegeta is losing his better judgment.' _Frieza vanishes and lands back on an island, watching Vegeta look around in confusion. "Vegeta! Look down behind you, dammit!" He does and looks horrified along with the others. Vegeta now dishes out all of his stunts and tricks, all proving to be a failure against Frieza. Laura clenches her fist again and again. Her eyes keep flickering to the fight, to her friend, the kid, and back to the fight. At one point, she is forced to leave to a different land. _'None of us stand a chance. So what's the point in standing here? We are all going to die by him anyways! Argh! I can't take this!' _Vegeta lands close to them in horrible pain. Frieza appears in front of them. _'Shit it!' _

Piccolo senses Laura heading towards Frieza and grabs her leg as she attempts to past them. Laura drags him slightly as Frieza looks at them with no expression. He turns around and looks down at Vegeta.

"Let go of me," Laura snarls. She lets gravity take over, grabs a rock and throws it at Frieza. His tail destroys it and he gives a glance at them.

"Don't be insane!" Piccolo snaps. "What makes you think you stand a chance?"

"That's the thing Elf. I have lost most of my sanity at this very messed up day! The way I see it, we are going to die no matter what. Plus, Vegeta is me and my friends last guardian teacher thingy and I'll be dammed if I see him die like this!" Laura earns deep scratches as she jerks her leg out of his grip and lunges at Frieza. Frieza easily avoids her fist and kicks her to the ground. She lands on her hands and Frieza ducks from her high jump kick. She turns around and is about to attempt to kick him again when she feels something wrap around her neck. Laura grabs whatever it is and stares in horror when she realizes what it is. "Don't wrap it around me! I don't know where your tail has been. And I honestly don't want to know either!"

"…You really need to choose your words more wisely." Frieza tightens his grip.

Laura struggles and manages to wheeze, "Did you want me to say that I bet you did some pretty kinky stuff with it instead?" Laura has now successfully disturbed everyone except for Gohon who doesn't know what she is implying.

Frieza slams her on the ground and tightens his grip more, making her gasp for air. "You.." Frieza trails off, loss for words at the moment. His face is tinted with purple and his right eye is twitching uncontrollably. He watches the girl struggle for air getting weaker and weaker. "In your next lifetime, try to behave like a proper lady should with her master." With that, he tightens his tail until they hear her neck snap. She lets out a gurgle, blood trailing down her lips as her eyes become lifeless. Frieza lifts up the corpse and throws it into the water. "Now then, where was I? Ah yes." Frieza continues to beat Vegeta up within an inch of his life as if nothing has happened. Everyone else can only watch. Frieza looks down at Vegeta in disgust after throwing him into a wall.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blows and Goku lands shortly away from them. Frieza watches the new arrival with a hint of curiosity. Goku talks to his friends and slowly approaches Frieza.

"Glad you made it, Kakarot." Vegeta says.

Freiza glances down at him for a moment, "Kakarot? That's a sayjin name isn't it?" He looks back at Goku and remembers the last sayjin who defied him before he destroyed the planet. "I fought a guy just like you. Yes, I remember now. You must be the offspring of that one sayjin."

"I don't care. It's me that you are fighting now!"

Frieza smirks and fires small energy beams at Goku. Using one hand, he deflects all of the attacks along with diverting them away from his friends. They all watch in amazement.

Vegeta starts to laugh and mock Frieza. "Forget it Freiza. Kakarot has become a super sayjin! Aw man. I am so happy to see you get killed by a sayjin. To be killed by the race that you tried to completely destroy. Hahahahaha!"

Frieza's eye twitches slightly and fires a deadly beam at Vegeta's chest. Before it reaches it's destination, a new person suddenly appears in front of Vegeta, the figure's back against Frieza. The beam goes through the figure's back, but doesn't reach Vegeta.

Vegeta stares in surprise, "Zoe?"

"…O-Ou. Thi. Pai." Zoe leans closer to Vegeta. She presses her hand on her wound.

"Don't you dare die on top of me!"

Zoe manages a painful smile. "Gomen nasia Prince Vegeta," she says as she staggers back and looks around. Gohon, Krillen, and Piccolo is staring at her with shock and scared expressions. Goku's smile leaves when he sees the fatal wound. Zoe turns around and sees Frieza scowling, annoyed that his primary target, once more, gets to live a little longer. _'Goku is here. Frieza is in his final form. That must mean that I just intercepted Vegeta's death beam. How much have I changed by doing just that? Thinking of change, are Katana and Laura still on Earth? Or, are they here?'_

"Master Frieza." Zoe says slowly. She scans the area again. "Where are my friends at?"

"Zoe. You need to lay down and rest." Goku places a hand on her shoulder. Zoe repeats her question more urgently.

Frieza chuckles, "I'm afraid, my dear, that they haven't learned their place as much as I so hoped they would."

Zoe's vision blurs for a second. "You killed them?"

"It seems your.. Teachers didn't teach you or your friends the correct way to fight. Even less on who not to oppose."

Zoe removes her sash and drops it on Vegeta. Her white tail is now in full sight and is waving back and forth in a jerky manner. Frieza's eyes widen in surprise for a second before chuckling. "So, you're a sayjin too? How priceless!" Frieza starts to laugh.

Zoe darkly chuckles too, cutting off his laugh. The ground beneath her violently starts to shake. They all look at her in surprise.

"Wow! Where did all of her power come from? It's skyrocketing!" Goku steps away from her. _'Hold on. She did something like this back on Earth too.'_

"C-can it be? Is Zoe a a super sayjin?" Vegeta watches her hair defy gravity and start flickering from her normal color of hair to a very light yellow and back again.

Freiza smirks in amusement, "Vegeta has tried that little stunt before and didn't win. Give it up, girl."

"Yeah, I know that and more. You destroyed Planet Vegeta and used the remaining race as pawns for your sick amusement. You same as kidnapped Prince Vegeta when he was around Gohon's age and killed King Vegeta. You made Prince Vegeta the way he is now. You found us to be- Ahhhh!" Zoe throws a big, green energy ball at Freiza. He ducks as the ball flies over his head. He frowns at her and is about to silence her when the ball hit's a distant island. A huge explosion is heard and all but Zoe, who is clutching her head, sees a huge green energy consuming the land.

"A-Amazing." Gohon whispers.

"Did? Did that really come from Zoe?" Krillen gasps.

Goku looks back to see Zoe shaking her head, her hair still defying gravity and her pupils disappearing and reappearing. "Zoe. Take it easy. You need to rest and save your strength!"

Zoe starts laughing like a psychopath. "Let's play dodge ball _master_. Oh, how I miss that sport!" She shoots a smaller ball; Frieza doesn't dodge it in time. He gets sent away several feet before landing with several cuts on his side and a deep gash on his arm.

"Why you! How dare you!" Frieza fires a death beam straight to her heart, but gets deflected by an energy shield.

Zoe continues to laugh, "I'm going to die anyway. Might as well take you with me _sir_!" she sneers as she lifts her hand up and forms an energy ball, 'watching' the ball now bigger than herself and still growing. Her eyes show no pupil.

Vegeta eyes widen, remembering her doing something similar to this. "Zoe! Stop this immediately!" Zoe seems to be deaf to Vegeta's voice. "Kuso onna!" (A/N: I don't know a whole lot of Japanese so what gets said next will be in bold.) "**Do you really want to destroy the rest of your race?! And what about your friend's bodies?"**

"**Friends?" **Blood is trailing down her lips and her body quivers.

'_So that's her weak point.' _**"Would they want you to do this? Think about it!" **

"…**no." **The energy ball stops growing at the size of T-rex.** "Payback can be a bitch can't it?" **She takes a step forward.

"N-no! She going to kill us all anyway! Baka!" Vegeta coughs up blood.

She looks down at him. "Vegeta-". The ball flickers as she clutches her head, her pupils fighting to become visible again. She coughs up blood and lands on one knee, breathing heavily. "No. I won't be like him. I. Refuse!" Using what's little control she has, she hurls the ball into space. Ten seconds later, everyone not only sees it explode but the shockwave makes the ground vibrate.

"Aw, man! Th-that could have destroyed this whole planet!" Piccolo shakily says.

Zoe has full control again, but is on the verge of dying. She pants weakly and looks down at the ground. "Please, Kakarot. Kill him or else the universe will be in bigger trouble. No pressure or…anything. Keh. It's now up to-" Zoe coughs violenty and painfully before her body hit's the ground and shows no sign of life.

**??? POV**

"This isn't good.." I drop the newspaper and hurry out of the room.

"Misssstresssssss. The three girlssss."

"Uhh. Yes, yes. The girls who are in a coma right now, how are they? Are they as healthy as can be, given their situation?" I look about in worry. _'I hope they don't do it.'_

"I'm afraid they have become decccceassssed, my lady."

I feel my blood drain from my face. "That isn't good either. Why do my spells often end up like this?" I hurry out the room, hearing my crystal dragon moving behind me.

* * *

…**I still feel sad. I forgot to add something above. Those that wanted Raditz to live a while longer, you will 'see' him very soon!**

**Preview for the next chapter: **

_**Laura tackles the unsuspecting victim, "Raditz the Furball!"**_

"_**What the? L-Laura?" Raditz gaze travels over to the others. "Zoe? Katana?" He busts out laughing. "I was wondering when you were going to die!"**_


	36. HFIL

**Sorry about the late update. Brain dead and lazyness are never a good combo.**

**Lily: Don't you mean writer's block?**

**Sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoy me not owning dbz and.. What was I going to add? Oh yeah! Enjoy this video.**

**Lily: Don't you mean story?**

**Geez! Must you correct me every moment?**

**Lily: Time?**

**Everwhat! **

**Lily: Wh-**

**Whatever!**

* * *

**Somewhere on Snake Way**

"Look at me! I'm a floating cotton candy cloud!" the cloud starts jumping up and down. "Eat me and find out!"

"No thanks. I shouldn't ask for this but do you know of a girl named Laura? She tends to be very rude at times and has a habit of giving things nicknames. I do hope she hasn't came here but I still want to know."

"Watch me chase my cloudy tail!" The cloud spins in circles.

"Never mind. I can see that you are a bit loony. Although I can't understand how I can see if I don't have any eye sockets." The nice cloud starts moving further along Snake way. The crazy cloud stops spinning, shakes it's 'head' and follows the first cloud.

"Why are you following me?"

"You remind me a girl friend of mine. She was always so dainty and polite to those new around her. Plus she had sometimes annoying manners toward those who didn't deserve it. Even when I was purposefully trying to annoy her, she still used her manners on me sometimes."

"Um. Okay? I guess you can tag along if you want. I'm not going to stop you as long as you don't try anything improper."

"Okey doky smoky!" The second cloud continues to bounce around as the first cloud floats further down the road. A few go by and they see another lone cloud. "Hey! Cloud have you seen someone that goes by the name Laura and Katana? Last name Akrastaand Swan." _'Heh, Cloud. I have a sudden urge to sing 'One Winged Angel'.' _The second cloud starts to do so mentally.

"Umm. I'm sorry, but I'm Katana Swan," the nice cloud, Katana, says. "Why are you looking for me?"

"No. Sorry. How did you two die? I died fighting a Slouvitch. Nasty big buggers." The cloud continues down towards the giant ogre.

"Freiza," both clouds respond at the same time.

"Aw. I'm sorry to hear that. Never knew someone could die from one of those. Must be warm blooded." It goes over the bend and vanishes from sight.

"Laura?"

"Yes?"

"…Oh my goodness! Laura! What happened? How did you get here? Why didn't you tell me it was you?" The Katana cloud starts hopping.

"I died. Frieza took my breath away literally by that stupid gay tail. I was wondering how long it would take until you knew it was me."

"That was very rude."

"Thank you." Laura 'bows'.

Another cloud comes up to them. "Sorry to eaves drop you two. I would like to apologize."

"Okay? It's not very often that we hear someone admit eaves dropping, let alone apologizing for it."

"Oh, I wasn't meaning that. I meant that I wasn't in time to stop Freiza from killing us all."

"Zoe?" the two clouds ask.

"Guilty as charged," Zoe lowers her 'head'.

"Wow. I don't know about you but this kinda sucks in an awkward way. Now what?"

"As creepy as this may sound, I don't want to go to heaven. Although, we may not anyway due to our soldier days. I'm going to HFIL. If you continue on this path, you will find King Kia's planet."

"What is H-" Zoe jumps off the path and into the fluffy, yellow clouds. "Hell. Well, now what?"

"She could be right. We truly did horrible things a few years ago. I'm going to go with her. Whatever this HFIL place is, I'm sure it's not terribly dreadful."

"But, what about-" Katana closes her 'eyes' and jumps off too. "…Bonsai!" Laura jumps off. A nearby demon sweat drops at the incident before walking off whistling as if nothing has just happened.

Laura lands to see her friends no longer clouds. "So, we are human again. Except for you Zoe. Or should I say, Monkey? By the way, how did you die?"

"Please don't give me another nickname. Bookworm was bad enough. As for my death, I intercepted the death beam that was supposed to pierce Vegeta's heart when I instant transmitted in front of him. It went through my other lung." Zoe rubs the area with a sigh. "Might I ask how you two died?"

"Meh, I pissed her off for the last time and she strangled me."

"Who, Katana?"

"No. Frieza."

"…Laura." Zoe smacks her own face and shakes her head.

"What? Whatever. Katana sacrificed herself to protect Leprechaun the little green kid with healing powers. So, yeah, this still feels awkward… I'm going over here." Laura walks off.

"Does Laura not know that Frieza is a male this whole time?" Zoe's rubs her temples.

"Looks like it. Do you want to break the news to her?" Katana asks as they walk behind her.

"I'd rather someone else break it to her. It would be hilarious if Cooler told her, but she's bound to find out sooner."

"I can imagine her ranting and raving, attracting unwanted attention toward herself," Katana giggles, "which would encourage unnecessary violence." Laura stops walking and motions them toward her.

"What is it?" Zoe whispers.

"Look at all the floating cotton candy!"

Zoe shakes her head as she walks by her and the spirits. Katana feels a chill as she hurries past them.

"I wonder if these things are edible," Laura says as she walks by a yellow one. It floats hurriedly away from her.

"Those are spirits, as in dead things that were once alive. They could be alien or even human. What I'm trying to say is, if you eat one, you will be under the possible classification of a cannibal. And I do not want to-" Zoe stops as she looks down below. Katana does to and places a hand over her mouth to cover a gasp.

"What is it?" Laura asks as she stops at the edge of the small cliff. She looks down and smirks. "Well, well. Who do we have here?" She takes a few steps back before jumping off.

"Baka!" Zoe hisses. She grabs Katana's arm as they jump off behind her. Landing, they see Laura quietly running towards a familiar person. With a sigh, they walk forward.

Laura tackles the unsuspecting victim, "Raditz the Furball!"

"What the? L-Laura?" Raditz gaze travels over to the others. "Zoe? Katana?" He busts out laughing. "I was wondering when you were going to die!"

"Hey! That is a rude thing to say," Katana says.

Laura punches Raditz's arm. He grunts and kicks her off. "Seems like you have gotten a little stronger. But you still don't stand a chance against me."

Laura gets up and rubs her back, "But I think I can still win on verbal assaults."

"Is that a fact?" Raditz smirks, sensing a challenge.

"Hell yeah I can you-"

"How have you been?" Katana hurriedly asks.

"Huh? Well considering where we are at, I've been bored and annoyed." Raditz glares at Zoe. She doesn't meet his gaze and seems to prefer looking somewhere else. "So all of your deeds have come back to bite you in the ass too huh?"

"Actually, we jumped down here," Zoe mumbles.

"What?" Raditz raises an eyebrow in confusion. "You three wanted to come down here? What for?"

"For your information, Laura and I didn't know that this place will be so evil looking."

"So all blame goes to Zoe once more." He smirks at her before something catches his eye. "Y-You're a Sayjin?!"

"Yep," Laura throws an arm around Zoe, "she's a monkey just like you."

"What did you just call me?" Raditz glares at her. Laura smiles happily back.

"Sorry we didn't bring you a banana at our reunion."

"Dammit girl, I'm going to kill you!"

"Laura! That's enough! Sheesh, must you pick a fight with someone we haven't met in over a year?" Katana smacks a hand over Laura's opening mouth. Raditz continues to glare at her.

Zoe clears her throat, "Sorry about that. I overreacted without thinking straight. And it seems I have been losing myself more than I used to." Raditz snorts, clearly not accepting her apology that easily.

"Excuse me, but where is Nappa?" Katana pips up after looking around.

"What? Oh so he is more important than I am? Is that what you are saying?" he teases.

Katana flaps her arms in alarm. "No! That is… I wish to see how he's doing too."

"Someone say my name?" Nappa walks up and groans, "Raditz, what are you doing with these girls?"

Laura points an accusing finger at him, "Ha! I knew it! You, Stinky, do have a dirty mind!"

"Oh, no. It's you three." Nappa sighs, remembering his three 'pupils'. His right eye twitches as he turns to leave. Zoe tackles him and prevents him from moving much by grabbing his tail.

"Wow. Didn't think Zoe would do something like that," Katana says.

"Laura, let go of- Zoe? Let go of my tail you stupid girl before I pile drive you into the ground!"

Zoe smiles, "Sorry Nappa. Down here, I don't have to worry much about messing things up so I get to show how happy I really am to be here!" Zoe lets go and tackle hugs him with a laugh, thus sending him in a state of confusion. "Oh, where is King Vegeta at?"

Raditz sweat drops at her odd actions, "Somewhere."

Laura gasps and points, "Zoe has become a fan girl! Run for your souls!"

Zoe lets go and glares at her, "I've always been a fan you moron." Nappa shoves her off of him and she staggers back. "Want to hear something awesome? Your little brother, Kakarot, is going to defeat Master Frieza!"

"What?! That little shrimp?" Nappa yells. Raditz just stares at her in surprise. "No way! If anyone will defeat him it will be Prince Vegeta!"

"Actually, Spike got the crap beaten out of him by Zums shortly after Spike killed you."

"You're lying!"

"Enough, Nappa!" They all look at Katana oddly. She clears her throat, "Umm. Anyway, uh, yeah." She looks away, her face heating up with embarrassment. "What does HFIL stand for? And weren't you supposed to call them by their actual names now Laura?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Laura looks over at Nappa and smirks, "But, Stinky will continue to be Stinky." Nappa only sighs in annoyance.

Zoe lets out a tiny laugh, "Home For Infinite Losers."

"…I hate you so much right now," Laura glares at her hyper friend.

"Well, it's not my fault you decided to follow me. You could have gone to King Kai's place."

"Who?"

"If we meet the Ginyu force, ask them. They will tell you a bit about it," Zoe sighs, "Look, I've been through a rough time and would like to rest a bit." She lays down and absently pets her tail.

"Are you okay?" Katana asks.

Zoe rolls her eyes, "Let's see. Shortly after finding out I can use instant transmission, I went to Snake way and looked around. A few minutes later, Yamcha snaps at me, thus startling me into falling off the path and getting stuck here for some time. I got a hold of a fruit that Goz and Mez guards."

"How did you manage that?" Nappa asks.

"…I don't remember…" They exchange looks as Zoe continues. "I must have ate the fruit though, considering I'm not hungry still. I do remembering looking at my reflection before coming up with a 'brilliant' idea. '_I'll use instant transmission again!_' So I did and managed to leave this place. If King Yenma doesn't fix that when Cell arrives, this won't be the only place to experience hell."

"Who's Cell? What are you talking about?" Raditz interrupts.

He's a biological android that will wreak havoc on Earth around three and a half years."

"So? Where did you go after you left here? Surely, this wasn't the only place you were at while Laura and I were on Namek."

"Come to think of it, I might have been on Namek. I arrived in a ship and left just in time for Zarbon and Master Frieza to see me use it again."

"Why do you insist on calling Frieza 'Master'?" Raditz snaps, getting angry at Zoe.

"Father: King Cold. Older brother: Cooler, or Prince Cooler. Frieza: Old habit is dying hard." Zoe closes her eyes. After getting a threat by Laura consisting of a bolder and Zoe's head, she continues on. "My inner fan girl took over when I arrived in front of two other sayjins. Names: Paragus and Brolly. Father and son."

"So more sayjins are alive?"

"Great. More monkeys," Laura grumbles. Without a word, Nappa blasts her 'dead'. Katana screams and jumps up in horror and anger. Raditz frowns at the 'corpse' and roll his eyes.

"You do realize Laura's going to give us all a migraine when she comes back," Zoe drawls, glaring at him.

"I don't give a-"

"Dammit! That hurt!"

* * *

**The end! Naw, but really this story part is getting close to being over. -sighs sadly- I've decided to do this story in parts. This is going to be the end of Freiza saga. Next story will be based on Cell saga and stuff... I should be able to update again in a few weeks. If not, then may brocoli fall out of the sky while I'm walking!**

**Next chapter: The truth shall set you free! ..Or cause destruction. Take your pick.**


	37. The truth hurts

**Yes! I'm updating on time for once!**

**Lily: Let's celebrate by playing a game. How about 'How you feel about the dbz characters you don't own?'**

**Boy, that's a mouthful, not to mention made up! Alright, bring em on!**

**Lily: Okay. How about Nappa?**

**Neutral.**

**Lily: The choices are either yes or no. I'll let that one slide. Cell?**

**Neutral.**

**Lily: Quit saying the same thing! Ha, got one. Brolly?**

**Neu- Holy yes no! -runs away-**

**Lily: Haha. I forgot how much she- -senses something behind her- I didn't mean to summon you! -dissapears-**

**Nappa: What are we doing here?**

**Cell: I don't know**

**Brolly: KAKAROT!**

**

* * *

**

**Warning: Several Mild cussing.**

**Late warning: And in chapter eighteen too. Yeah, that's very late.**

* * *

"Hey, Raditz. Is it just me or is she not swearing as much as she used to back on the ship?" Nappa foolishly points out.

"You son of a-" **(A/N: Due to the rating, Laura will be censored.) **"What the hell is your fu-" **(Whoops! Too early.) **Five minutes later.. **(A/N: Let's continue with the story now.) **"-pile of shit!"

"Wow. I think I just learned a few new words," Raditz uncovers his ears along with the rest while Laura clutches her chest from lack of breathing right. Katana and Nappa are showing signs of a big headache and glaring at her. Zoe lessens her staring at one of the spirits milling about.

"Never mind."

Laura takes a deep breath and blinks in realization. "Hey Zoe? Did I miss anything on that story of yours?"

Zoe's eye twitches slightly, "No. I was too busy trying not to learn new words and keep my sense of hearing in tact."

"Sorry about that! I was just a tad bit pissed off." They raise an eyebrow, _'A tad?' _"But, I'll extract my vengeance some other time! Alright, ready to continue listening to your adventure now." She looks over at the others and smiles sweetly. "Is that alright with you?" They nod slowly. "Onward with the meeting of the two beings!"

"…As I was saying, I met two sayjins. Paragus seemed to be happy to see me. Although I have a feeling it was because I am a female."

"Ew!" Laura wrinkles her nose, "So you're saying that he intended on making you the mother of the future race?"

"What?!" The others yell at once. Only Laura's face isn't red. She point laughs at them.

"Laura! You- gah, Congratulations! You have just gave us all disturbing images once more," Zoe says sarcastically. Her tail whips away from her hand and coils around her leg. "But, yeah. That's the general vibe I got when I revealed what I am. Dangit Laura! His son, Brolly only blinked at me thankfully. If he went insane again, I'd be in more trouble. Not to say he didn't go insane. That was a few days later, when I hid Paragus's mind control devise and convinced Brolly to play a few games with me. Such as Tag, Spar and a dangerous game of Hide and Seek. During that time and after, my fan girl mode steadily declined until I realized I really need to get to Namek, along with not getting killed. So, after Paragus got things under control again, along with explaining to me how important that evil device is, I said my farewells and used IT again. I wound up back on Earth, staring at Cell."

"Wait. You said that he wouldn't do anything for a few years. So, what's with him showing up?" Nappa says in confusion.

"Why do you care Stinky? You were the one who tried and failed to destroy Earth."

Nappa growls and raises his hand up again. Katana jumps in front of Laura protectively. "Please, Nappa. Don't do it again! I- I don't want to fight you."

Nappa glares at the two girls before settling back down. "Be thankful for the friends you've got girl."

"Oh, don't worry. I do that almost every week." Laura thanks Katana as they sit down, Katana being in the middle. Raditz looks around as if looking for someone.

"As for you question earlier, Nappa, that is true. However, he was in the middle of digging a hole when I appeared in his early larvae state. He is currently harmless to humans and I walked away without doing any harm to him. I use IT again and wind up on a planet in the GT series!" Seeing the look on their faces, Zoe scrunches up her nose, "A planet which was created by,I mean a living, uh, creature is slowly developing for currently unknown purposes. Yeah, that's what I meant… That thing is something I like too so, before leaving, I sung it a song while calming my nerves and used you know what just to appear in front of Vegeta and die from death beam. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!" Zoe yawns.

Laura whistles and speaks up, "Zoe? We can't die can we?"

"Ng. We are already dead and as long as we are here, we won't re-die."

"Really?" Laura smirks devilishly. _'Sweet! Muhahah! Me like this place now!'_

"What's taking Kakarot so long?" Raditz murmurs.

"What are you talking about?" Katana asks.

You said that he will defeat Frieza, but I haven't seen him yet."

"Goku dies? The hero is not supposed to die I thought," Laura asks.

"Actually, he dies one, two…three times I think? I don't remember. But, yeah, if you're expecting Master Frieza to show up down here it's not going to happen for a while. King Cold will find him floating in space, turn him into some sort of cyborg, and Master Freiza will die at the hands of either Goku or a half sayjin."

"Half sayjin? Who-"

Laura interrupts Nappa, "Why the hell would Frieza's daddy help Goku? Wouldn't he be dead if he is floating in space?"

"What are _you_ talking about?" Raditz raises an eyebrow.

Zoe grunts, a smirk playing on her lips, "Raditz. Could you come here please." Raditz does so and stares down at her. She motions him closer as she sits up. Now, their faces are centimeters apart. She leans closer to his ear, "There's a reason why she's con-"

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss," Laura chants. Both of them glares at her as she stops chanting and resorts to making kissing noises. "Are you two going to French now?"

"French?" Raditz slowly questions. Zoe falls back on the ground and covers her embarrassed face with her hands. Katana is also blushing as she slaps her hands over Laura's mouth again. "What is she referring to?"

"Sh-she's, uh. I-it's a type of kiss."

Laura pulls down her hands and adds, "Which involves lots of tongue and saliva-!" Katana smacks her hands back over her mouth.

Nappa laughs loudly at the victims. "I didn't know you two would fall for each other! So when is the mating ceremony?" Laura muffled laughs can be heard while Katana tightens her grip, face heating up more. Raditz glares at the three, blushing at such a notion. Zoe still has her red face covered, her tail now wrapped around her waist.

"Laura. Nappa. Shut up. There will never be such a relationship like that," Zoe peeks out at them with a heated glare. "What I was doing was informing why you confuse us."

"You've become a psychological genius?" Nappa asks.

Zoe laughs, her angry embarrassment ebbing away quickly, "Negative. Katana, can you remove your hands so Laura can tell us Master Frieza's gender?"

"She's an ugly bitchy female, duh. Anyone can see that!" Nappa and Raditz start laughing their heads off. Katana bites her lip lightly and Zoe smirks. "What? What did I say?"

"Fr-Frieza is- is a guy!" Nappa gasps out between laughs.

"She's a transvestite?" That makes them all laugh, but Zoe who gets the mental image and growls silently in disturbance. _'Okay, seriously. What's so funny?'_

"No! Frieza is male! He's been a guy the entire time!" Tears are streaming the guy's faces from laughing so hard. A giggle escapes from Katana's mouth.

Finally, realization dawns on her. "Hold up. You all knew that Frieza is a guy this whole time and you didn't even bother to inform me?!" she fumes. "Some teachers and friends you all are!" She storms off, "These pointless deaths will be your fault!" She destroys a random cloudy soul and flies off.

"Zoe. Let's go find her and stop her!" Katana jumps up, no longer laughing.

"No. I wanna sleep."

Katana rolls her eyes, "You have all eternity to sleep. Besides, you know this place more and I doubt these other two would bother to help."

"Nope," said two say in unison.

Zoe groans, "Fine. I'll come." They take off and find Laura getting out of a red pond a few minutes away.

"Bath time already?"

"Shut up Zoe! Aw man, that cloud had razor sharp teeth. Look what it did to my leg! There is a chunk gone." They look to see her leg completely unscratched. "Well, never mind! But, seriously, another cloud smashed me flat. Stupid, gay ass, fat cloud."

"But your okay now right?" Katana squeezes the red liquid out of Laura's hair.

"As much as I can be considering I'm in, what's this place called again? Hell? Yeah, that's what it's called. If not, then that's what I deem in from now on!" Laura points at the sky.

"Hello!" an anonymous voice squeals. They all flinch at the noise and look around. Something in a cloak drops down in a heap close to Katana. She moves closer to her friends and away from the heap. It jumps up and clears it's throat before whipping off the hood. "Sorry about that. I came across helium earlier, but now my voice is getting back to normal."

"It's you!" The three girls point at once.

"Yes, yes. Pardon for the intrusion, but I must inform you of something very important."

"We're going back to our own dimension now?" they ask again together.

Lily shakes her head, "Sorry. I would but."

"But what?" Katana asks.

"There is just one small problem." Lily coughs lightly and looks at the ground.

"Well? What is it?" Laura growls.

"I know what. You three are not of this dimension if you forgot."

"No. I'm sure none of us has ever forgotten that detail," Katana stiffly replies.

"Just tell us already!" Laura snaps.

"You won't be revived like the others when Shenron grants the wish."

"What?!" Zoe cries out.

"We could have gotten revived?" Katana asks.

"Why the fuck not?" Laura complains.

"Laura! Why won't we be revived like the others?"

"What others?" Laura asks.

"Those who were killed by Frieza will be revived, but not you three because you are not fully in this dimension," Lily slowly says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean 'not fully'? Are we in it or aren't we?" Zoe tilts her head in confusion.

Lily falls silent, fiddling with her pockets. "I. I can't take you three back. I've not mastered that spell yet. Nor have I mastered the spell on sending you three here in the first place."

"But we are here correct?" Katana asks, words laced with worry.

"Not completely. For every half year you have stayed here, a day has passed in your home dimension. Time was supposed to freeze in your dimension as you go through your adventure here and return back home with little change, aside from your mental and physical form, if I had done the spell correctly."

"Why do I get the feeling you are going to tell us something worse?" Zoe asks.

"Your-" Lily mumbles the rest of the sentence. She takes a deep breath before speaking up. "You are here, but-" she breaks off again. She tries again, "In your home world, your bodies have been in a coma state." Seeing their confused looks, she hurries on. "Mentally, spiritually, emotionally you are here, but your real, physical bodies are in a hospital."

"Well, that explains the question on why we haven't seem to age any," Laura says dryly.

Lily laughs uncomfortably, "Yes, yes. When you died here, your bodies gave a jolt, giving your guardians false hope that you will awaken. However, your bodies flat lined right after you died in this dimension."

"So, we are dead in the real world?" Katana gasps, tears threatening to fall.

"No! No, no burials are to be made for you. You flat lined for five seconds, before, well, being revived on your own as one may say."

"What about Laura? She died down here a few times already." Zoe asks, rubbing her goosebumps as she feels uncontrollable rage rising inside her.

"…Laura." Lily shakes her head, smiling in disbelief. "Her body in your true home flat lined for three seconds each time. She 'died' five times and her guardians are really beginning to worry."

"Yeah right! My father don't give a shit about me!"

"It seems my spell on you swearing less has been broken."

"You put a damn spell on me?!"

"I'll be sure to change that later. In the meantime, I brought you three gifts to pass the time until I can figure out a loophole to the spell."

"You mean the spell you already messed up on?!" Zoe screams, feeling her rage growing dramatically.

"Oh, dear… I believe we should-" A green blast consumes Lily.

"What the fuck Zoe?!" Laura dodges an energy ball as she jumps away from her insane friend.

Katana runs off, "Laura! Let's get out of here!"

"Right behind you!" They both blast off, leaving Zoe in berserk mode. She doesn't laugh as she silently launches energy balls around her. One of them hits her friends, knocking them into the ground instantly. Katana staggers back and sees Laura missing.

"Sweet mother of Ra! What's happened to her?" Laura yelps as she reappears.

"I-I don't know! She's snapped. What can we do to stop her?"

"Screw that! I say we get to the other side of this place!"

"What about Lily?"

"There is no way we are going to help her! She's the one who got us into this mess in the first place!" Both of them look back and see a giant energy ball forming. "Aw shit! Let's hurry and go find the others!"

"M-maybe I should have let her slept," Katana squeaks as she follows Laura.

* * *

**I just can't stop making Zoe go insane can I? Aw, well. She will have plenty of time to control her blind rage. Plenty and more plenty time. -sweat drop-**

**Next chapter will be the last one. So let's make it a mystery on what will happen. No, wait. I should give at least a tiny hint. Hmm. What should it be? Oh! Read the above paragraph!**


	38. A long wait

**This basement smells weird. Oh well. Sorry this has come so late. I couldn't think of a way to continue and wound up not liking the ending of the last chapter. -laughs quietly-**

**Lily: Plus you got sidetracked so easily and almost forgot about it.**

**Not funny. Anyway, I will never own -crashing sound is heard-**

**???- What's this?**

**???- It appears to say 'Quit stating the obvious fact. It's getting annoying. Everyone knows you don't own dragon ball-'. -more destruction noise- **

**???- Whoops. Were you reading that?**

**Please tell me you found a way to send them back.**

**Lily: I would, but that would be a lie… Oh look at the time. Gotta go. -vanishes-**

**Wait. -irks and slaps hands over mouth-**

**???- What was- -something blows up-**

* * *

"Hey, what's the rush?" Nappa asks as the two freaked out girls try to halt on a dime before them. Katana manages to stop millimeters from Raditz, but Laura uses Nappa as her stop and knocks him over.

"R-r-remember wh-when Zoe goes loony in the head a-and forgets about im-important things?" Katana shakily asks.

"Yes, so?" Nappa shoves Laura away after getting up.

"Yes, well it's getting worse," Laura points at a shiny, green light glittering eerily in the distance.

"What is that?" Raditz asks.

"Zoe," both girls say.

"What did you do this time?!" Nappa shouts at Laura.

"I didn't do anything this time! We just discovered something bad and she snapped! She obliterated the bitch we were talking to and Katana and I had to dodge Zoe's energy balls! Which, by the way, re-killed me and almost killed her! So if you don't mind, how about we go and figure something out away from our psychotic teammate!" Raditz and Nappa exchange a look. "If you guys are done staring at each other, knowing that Zoe's gone of the deepest end that we can remember," Laura starts.

"Then I suggest we find a safer place to be until she calms down," Katana finishes.

"Think we should take them there?" Napa whispers.

Raditz nods and clears his throat. "Alright. You girls follow us. We're taking you somewhere that should be safe."

* * *

**With Zoe**

'_Inei Minnie Miny Mo!' _Zoe spins and hurls the ball in front of her. With a huge explosion, it destroys everything in it's path and scatters the clouds above. She sighs and pops her neck, "Strike one."

* * *

**Back with the main group**

"What's with the rules? Aren't we just going to a cave or something?" Laura asks after being given a string of rules to follow.

"This is no ordinary cave, baka. This is-"Quit calling me that! Whatever that means!"

"It means idiot, baka."

"Geeze. That's all? I thought it would mean something more insulting or something. Why didn't you guys tell me that?"

"We did. You just forgot," Raditz lies. _'Honestly, I didn't feel like it and it seems the others felt that way too. Heh, how funny.'_

"So anyway, how much longer?"

"There!" They land near what seems to be a giant hole in the ground. "Now, don't forget what we told you." They start walking down the tunnel. The darkness starts lighting up as they pass torches.

"Umm. Who lives down here?"

"You'll see."

* * *

**Again with Zoe**

'_Catch a thing-a-ma-jig by the toe.' _She repeats the process to her left side. She sighs again, "Strike two." She yawns and stretches out.

* * *

**Almost a quarter mile below ground**

"How long has it been since Zoe snapped and the last quake?" Katana asks, wondering how much longer until they get there.

"I'd say almost a half an hour on Zoe and four minutes on the quake."

"We're just about there you two. Have a little more patience," Raditz says, getting annoyed.

"I am patient. I'm just getting more nervous. The longer we wait, the less time we have to avoid getting re-killed.. again." Katana trips over a rock and bumps into Laura.

They finally walk into a big room full of 'cloud' spirits. Ignoring, or in Katana's case avoiding, them, they walk into another room. In here they see a few human looking beings. Further down, Raditz stops and tells them to continue following Nappa. The people are giving them curious looks now as they walk briskly down another hallway. "Not much further," Nappa says, anticipating Laura's question. Opening another door, they find themselves in what appears to be a sort of throne room. One man is discussing something with another when Nappa kneels down before him. He shoots them a look and the girls do the same. "My king. Pardon for the intrusion."

The king turns around and Laura gasps and blurts out, "Holy crap! Vegeta grew a mustache!"

"What?" the king blinks in confusion.

"That's King Vegeta to you!" Nappa hisses.

"Holy crap! Vegeta grew a mustache and became a king! Royalty here is screwed up!" Nappa calmly slams her head against the floor, preventing her from saying anything else weird.

* * *

**Back above ground**

Zoe smirks as she senses someone coming. She goes ahead and creates another explosion on her right. The green, suited up being stops in front of her. He glares at her silently, waiting for her to do something. She chuckles, "Hello there, Pikon. Come to pay me a little visit have you?" _'I'm getting sleepy.'_

His eyes widen in shock. _'How does she know my name?' _He gets into a defensive stance.

Zoe lets out a dark chuckle, "Come. Let's see how much amusement you can bring me!" She charges at him.

* * *

**Underground again**

"I see. So the legendary super sayjin is wreaking havoc above us?"

"What?" Katana tilts her head in confusion.

"Zoe is this LLS thing?" Laura wrinkles her nose in distaste.

"By the way I've been informed, yes. But it's strange. I had one of my men kill one much younger and it was male. Why did this one appear so suddenly?"

"She just recently died, sire," Nappa and the girls straighten up.

"And these girls are here why?"

"Because she's our friend and we thought you could help us," Katana says. She gets a weird look.

"The likes of them don't have friends," King Vegeta says.

"Are you sure this isn't Vegeta?" Laura asks Nappa.

"Vegeta is my son," the king oddly says with patience.

"You guys sure have individuality issues." Everyone glares at her.

* * *

**Up we go**

Zoe presses her foot harder against Pikon's head as she stands on his unconscious body. "Pathetic. In the show, you have a lot more power." With that word, she lifts up her foot and smashes it back on his head. He wakes up and struggles to lift his head against her foot. "Oh? Awake again? Heh. Allow me to fix that." She forms another energy ball, putting more than enough power into it, and aims it at her foot. She feels a tingle feeling in her brain and yawns. Destroying the ball with a clench of her fist, she looks up. "This is wrong. Is this what I become when I go insane?" Pikon sees another pair of feet.

"Sorry about that. You have to learn to control your power on your own. It seems giving you such power makes you do these sort of things. And before you ask, no. That wasn't a fluke of one of my spells." Pikon feels the heavy weight of his opponent getting off of him.

Zoe hesitates a moment before lifting him up to his feet. _'But this isn't right. He easily takes out Cell and I did this to him. Ah, crap. He can't even stand on his own two feet?' _She has him lean against her and focuses back on Lily.

Pikon eyes flicker to see the girl's black pupils. "What are you?"

"Female version of Brolly?" Zoe guesses.

Lily smiles, "Good guess. Although you won't react similar like him, thankfully. But your strength and power are if not stronger due to the 'inheritance' of the ability a few years back. Do you want me to place a stronger spell on your powers?"

"No. I want to learn to control them on my own. After all," she adds dryly, "I'm going to be stuck here for a long time."

"Well, since you are back to normal, I'm going to go get your friends."

"Wait." Lily looks back. "Two things. One can you heal him? I didn't mean for this to happen and-"

"Understood. And the other one?"

Pikon's eyes narrow toward Lily, _'Wait. This so called girl looks familiar.'_

"Those three items. What are they?" _'Or were they?'_

"Well, you destroyed two of them. But the other one is this." She tosses a scouter at her. Zoe eyes it in confusion. "I modified it so you can communicate with the outside world. I mean, with whoever else has one." she shrugs.

"…Can I contact and pester King Cold's men?"

Lily laughs, "Sure, why not!" With that, she shimmers away. Zoe releases Pikon when he starts glowing gold. Once healed, he gives Zoe a hard look. Zoe bobs her head and apologizes several times. He snorts and leaves without another word.

* * *

**One more time**

"Boo!"

"Kyaaa!" Laura jerks away from Lily. The sayjins get into a defensive stance.

"Eep!" Katana instinctively energy fires at the source and Lily puts up a barrier, prepared this time.

She laughs, "Aw, well that was fun. Oh, I came down here with a few messages."

"You!" Both girls point yell. Lily sweat drops at the déjà vu.

"…Anyway, I came down here to tell you that Zoe has calmed down and found out what gives her those nasty spells of amnesia."

"So, it's safe to go back up?"

"Until Zoe goes insane again. Which brings me to my next message. Laura. Don't destroy the scouter that is on her face. It is the only communication linkage to this Earth."

Laura makes a face. _'But did it have to be a scouter?' _"Fine, whatever."

"As for the last message. Sorry, Your Highness. I was not expecting such a reaction from her. So I thought there was no need to inform you of someone with similar properties as the Legendary Super Sayjin was here. I was going to later, but not right away."

King Vegeta glares at her, "I don't know who you are, but if you knew of such things, next time inform me sooner."

Lily laughs slightly and makes a motion. "Well, I'm done for now. I'll get to figuring out how to get you girls out of here. In the meantime, make yourself productive and-"

"What did you say?!" Laura snarls.

"Not. That kind. Of…Idiot." Lily grumbles before leaving. Katana sighs. Most of the men look at her oddly. Nappa rubs his temples, mentally hoping she'd stop thinking like that.

King Vegeta nods his head, "You may leave now." _'In other words, get out of my sight.'_

* * *

**The next 'day'**

Lily discussed the issues to King Yenma, and one still mad Pikon, and they come to a settlement. As long as the girls behave to the extent of how one normally acts in HFIL then all will run smoothly. Should Zoe go berserk longer than two hours, she is to be tranquilized and straitjacketed until she either calms down or until someone thinks about releasing her. The scouter is to be in the girl's possessions at all times or it will be immediately destroyed.

Down below, the girls reunite and Zoe pays her respects to the wary King. Laura deems him King Monkey and almost re-dies each time she says it. Katana and Laura normally trains with their old teachers and the rest of the dead race to pass the time. Katana does manage to befriend on of the ogres and learns things she never would have if she had not. Zoe goes rogue and trains by herself in order to protect the dead should she power up too much and go insane. No one bothers to find her, nor worry about her. All in all, all they can do now is wait. Wait for Lily.

* * *

…**Okay. Well, this concludes my first fan fiction story! Were you expecting something like this to happen or did you see it coming? If you want this to be the happily ever after moment then here you go! THE END! -throws confetti everywhere and cheers happily.- Thank you very much for all you've done! Bye for now!**

…**Although, I'm going to make a sequel to this. It should be posted up by the end of the month.. I hope. Thank you very much for your support and reading this! **


End file.
